Transferred To Bullworth
by TheToughGuy
Summary: Greg Winston transfers to Bullworth Academy after an incident at his old school, hoping to escape from his troubled past. But when the football team starts digging into his past, Greg finally snaps and wages war against the Jocks by hitting them where it hurts them the most: their sports program. Based on the original Bully Fanon Wiki story by Westside JDM.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

What is it that makes a hero? Do heroes always do good for other people without any selfish reasons? Or is there always something behind their motive to help other people?

For me, I kinda see myself as being a little selfish. I went after the football team just because they dug deep into my past. All because they knew what I did back at my old school. I wanted to hurt them all. I wanted to hurt Jake Summers. And most of all, I wanted to hurt them where it hurt the most: with their sports program.

Of course, that sounds totally selfish. But the praise that I was getting for doing such a thing really made it worth it. The Jocks may have hated me for what I was trying to do, but everyone else seemed to praise me for it. The Nerds wanted to be friends, the Bullies thought I was cool, the Preps bet among themselves whether I would fail or not, and the Greasers saw this as an opportunity to become kings of the school.

All and all, almost everyone thought of me as being a hero, but for the wrong reasons. And John Maciel knew this. With his "talents", he tried to use this as an opportunity to get what he wanted. Who ever thought that being a hero would be hard? Cameron did say that it would be a difficult task, but I never thought it would get this hard.

My name is Greg Winston, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**ACT I**

 **CHAPTER 1: A NEW BEGINNING**

"Are you serious? You guys can't just dump me here", I told Uncle Roman, who was unloading my bags from the trunk of the car and putting them onto the sidewalk. I took a good look at the front gate and saw the gargoyle sitting on the top of the gate. Seriously of all the schools that had to be sent to, why did it have to be here? "Because after the incident, no other school in Liberty City would accept you. No schools in Carcer City would accept you either. This was the only school that would take you in", Uncle Roman says to me. "If you can behave yourself here for a year, then North Algonquin High will take you back", Aunt Mallorie added. "It's not that bad", Roman says to me. "If it's not that bad, then how come I couldn't drive my car here?" I asked them.

"Because Headmaster Kowalski asked that your father signs the papers so that you can have the car on campus", Roman says. "You can live a few days without your car. Compared to Liberty, this town is very small". After they finished unloading my bags, both Uncle Roman and Aunt Mallorie hugged me and then got into the car. "Can you tell Kate I said hi and bye?" I asked them. "We will", Mallorie says. "We'll see you Thanksgiving". Then the car pulled away, leaving me alone at the front gates of the worst school in the country. "I deserve this. I really deserved this", I told myself. But for some reason, part of me didn't want to accept it. What I did, I never meant to happen and now, I was going to suffer for it. Again I say, "I really do deserve this".

Just then, I heard footsteps approach me from behind. I turned around to notice a tall blonde woman dressed in black. "You must be Mr. Greg Winston", the woman says to me. "The one and only", I told her. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy", she then told me. "The Headmaster is expecting you in his study. Please follow me". I then started following her. While I followed her, I took a good look at the student body. Unlike back at my old school, this school has very noticeable cliques around. The fat and skinny guys in green are Nerds, that much I know. The kids in the Aquaberry clothing are the rich kids. I know that for sure because there was some rich kids back at my school that wore that brand of clothing. The guys in the leather-man jackets are Jocks. That I know because I had some trouble with the Jocks back at my old school. As for the other two cliques, I didn't know who they were. The kids in the black-leather jackets and jean jackets I didn't know who they were. And finally the kids in the white button-up shirts. I didn't know who they were either. After a while of walking, we climbed up some stairs and entered the tall building.

"This is the Main Building. This is where most of your classes will be as well as where the Headmaster's office is located", the secretary told me. She then led me up some stairs and and up into an office. "The Headmaster is waiting for you through those doors", she pointed out. I went towards the doors and was about to open them when one of them opened, revealing a tall middle-aged man with brown hair worn in a buzz-cut as well as brown eyes. He doesn't seem like the strict kind of guy, so maybe this interview won't be so bad.

"You must be Greg Winston. Please take a seat in my office and I'll be right there in a minute", the Headmaster says to me. I walked in through the door and then sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. While waiting, I took a good look of the office. It looked like a normal office except for the stuffed bird in the corner and the skull of a bull hanging on the wall. Now those were creepy. "I see you took a seat like I ordered you to", the Headmaster says while he walks into the office. "What's with the stuffed bird and the cow skull?" I asked him. He looked at the items I spoke of and then he replies, "Just some decorations that the last few headmasters handed down". He then opened up a folder that was laid down on his desk. A few minutes passed by and he still looked at the folder.

"What is that you're looking at?" I asked him. "This is your permanent record", he answers. He closed it and then he asked me, "Why did you do it?" I knew what he was asking me, but I couldn't answer. I didn't want to answer. "I'll make it easier on you. Did you mean for it to happen?" "I didn't. It was a prank that gone wrong. I never meant to hurt that kid", I told the Headmaster. "You don't seem like a bad kid. But I got to be fair with you like I am with all the other students. If you ever do anything along the lines of what I just read in your permanent record, I will crack down on you. This school is your last chance for redemption from what I heard. You need to use it wisely". He then handed me two pieces of paper. "One of them is your class schedule and the other is your room number. When you get to your room, there will be a uniform for you to wear. It's part of the dress-code, so wear your uniform at all times. I'll have my head prefect escort you to the Boys' Dorm. He'll show you around". He reached for his walkie-talkie and was about to speak in it when a voice coming from the exit says to him, "Reporting for duty, sir".

"Oh John, glad you're here. I need you escort Greg Winston here to his dorm room. Can you do that?" the Headmaster asked him. "Yes Mr. Kowalski", John answered. "This is John Maciel by the way", the Headmaster says to me. "He's the next head of this school and the head prefect. Make sure you show him some respect". "Yes, sir", I told him. I then followed the John kid out of the office and down the stairs to the ground floor. "Head prefect? This school has prefects?" I asked John. "Shut your mouth, maggot", he says to me. "I just asked a question. No need to be hostile", I told him. "Let's get this straight maggot: we're not friends. We'll never be friends. I'm the king around here. ME. Every student around here answers to me. You get in my way and you'll regret it. You understand?" he says to me. "Whatever you say", I told him. We continued our way out the Main Building and towards the intersection ahead of the gate. Just before we made the turn to the Boys' Dorm, we walked by a couple of girls heading towards the Main Building. One of them, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, eye-balled me as we walked by. Once we made it to the Boys' Dorm, we entered the double doors to find a dirty hallway. There was trash overflowing out of the garbage can, roaches crawling all over the water fountain, and I may have just seen a rat ran by just as we entered the room.

"This is the Boys' Dorm? What a shit-hole", I said out-loud. John then took the papers out of my hands and looked at my dorm information. "Follow me. I know where your room is", he tells me. He took me to the first room on the right. "You're lucky to own this dorm room. Only one bed in here. Used to dorm one of the heroes around 20 years ago", he says. "Heroes?" I asked him. "You'll see it soon enough when you first start classes tomorrow", he tells me. He took out what had to be a key and then he opened the door. When I stepped in the dorm room, I was amazed by the size of it. There was a wardrobe for all my clothes, a desk for me to do my work, a bookshelf and the best part of it all, I was going to have the entire dorm to myself. "Thanks", I told John. "Shut the hell up, maggot", he says before leaving the room. "What an asshole", I said to myself as I set my bags on the bed. I looked at the table next to by bed and found both an alarm clock and a radio. "I'm surprised that someone left that in here", I said to myself. I decided to turn on the radio while I put my clothes away in the wardrobe.

 _From classic 70's rock to modern day pop, this is Bullworth Underground Radio with me, Eric Young. I heard that we got a new comer here at Bullworth Academy. Let's hope he knows that respect is everything here. Anyway, here's a song that I know that he and several of my listeners will love to hear. This is_ Baba O'Riley _, most erroneously referred to as_ Teenage Wasteland _, by The Who._

Wow, talk about throwing someone under the bus. I'm probably going to get harassed by some of the kids out there, I thought to myself. Once I put my clothes away, I then put on the school uniform and checked myself out with my cellphone. Man, was this uniform ugly. A blue sweater vest, a white button-up shirt and some khakis. Thank goodness that it didn't come with dress-shoes either because I'm more of a sneakers kind of guy.

Once I was done checking myself out with my cellphone, I turned off the radio and checked out my class schedule. I didn't care too much about my classes, but from what I saw on there I was really going to have some damn boring ones. A computer classes, English class, Spanish class, all the boring ones. I better make due though if I want to go back to North Algonquin High and hang with my friends again. I then looked through my other papers and found what had to be a map of the town. I took a good look at it and saw some interesting areas on there. A Burger Shot in Old Bullworth Vale as well as a carnival. Maybe this town won't be so bad after all. I put the map in my pocket and then left the building. I was itching for a Bleeder burger right now.


	3. Chapter 2: A Father Son Moment

**CHAPTER 2: A FATHER/SON MOMENT**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock beeping only to find myself in a unfamiliar setting. At first, I didn't remember where I was, then after a moment of waking up I realized that I was in the Boys' Dorm at Bullworth Academy. Whenever I spend the night at a new location or at a friend's house, I always have that moment where I can't recall where I am. Not until I take a moment and remember what happened the day before. That's just how I am in the mornings.

Tossing the sheets off of me and wearing nothing but a pair of green boxer shorts, I went to the dresser and got together my school uniform as well as put on a pair of sweat pants and a red t-shirt just to wear to get to the showers on the second floor. With my uniform, wash cloth, towel and a bar of soap in hand, I went up to the second floor bathroom. Once there, I couldn't help but notice how even more messy the bathroom was compared to the rest of the dorm. Seriously, there must be mold growing on the tile walls. "Somebody needs to take the time and clean this room", I said out-loud before going into one of the empty stalls.

Here's another thing that makes me uncomfortable: taking a shower in a strange new setting. When I was six years going on to seven, Uncle Roman and Aunt Mallorie were watching a horror film from the 1960's called _Psycho_. It was after my bedtime that they were watching it and I really wanted a glass of water just so I can get back to sleep. So I went into the living room to ask them for a glass and just when I entered the room, I watched in terror as the shadowy "mother" figure stab the woman in the shower. It was after that that I was afraid to take showers alone anywhere, even in my own home. But as I got older, my fear got better and so now I'm only afraid to shower in new surroundings, especially here. I don't know any of the students here, so I don't know if any of them are potential serial killers or not.

After taking a quick shower, I quickly dried myself up and started putting on my school uniform when I heard the sound of someone coming into the bathroom. Once I had on my khakis, I quickly left the shower stall and then went up to the sinks where the mirrors were. I took out my comb and then started brushing down my long brown hair. My hair was as dark as my father's, but the long hair is from my mom. I never knew my mom at all. She died while giving birth to me and ever since then, all I ever knew about her was that I got the long hair and the bright green eyes from her. My hair isn't as long as that of a girl's or even hippie boys, but it was longer than any other boy's that I know of.

Once I was done with making my hair neat, I went back down to my dorm room to throw my dirty underwear in the hamper. I took a good look at the clock and noticed that it was 8:30 AM. "What is today?" I asked myself. I pulled out my cellphone and saw that it was Monday. Great, I thought. I'm suppose to start classes today. I guess today is the day where I'll be making new friends and enemies. I took my schedule out from under my other papers, folded it and slipped it into my pocket. With thirty minutes of free time, I might as well go about and explore the school a bit. I should have last night after eating out at Burger Shot, but I just didn't feel like coming across other students at the moment, not after having been announced on the school's underground radio.

I was just about to exit my room when the voice of the secretary boomed on the intercom, "Greg Winston, your father is here in the front office". "My father", I said out-loud. He's probably here to deliver my car. That's the only thing that I'm looking forward to when I get up to the office. My dad and I don't have that normal father/son relationship that you see in the movies or even in real-life. He's always in one part of the country far away from me doing odd jobs just to support our family. He can't get a high-paying job in Liberty City since he doesn't have college education or even much of job experience. From what Uncle Roman told me, my dad use to work for different factions of the criminal underworld in Liberty City and even committed one of the biggest heists on the Bank Of Liberty. He was a hit-man for a couple of the Mafia families until he decided to sever all ties to his employers. Something that had to do with one of girlfriends getting killed. But ever since then, he has been trying to keep us floating above water, even after all the money that he earned went down the drain all because of my medical conditions.

Because of our money issues, he decided that he had to do high-paying jobs just to support us. And a lot of these high-paying jobs are outside Liberty State. Throughout my childhood, he has never been there for me. Every award I earned through schoolwork or through some sports, he's never been there. When I broke my arm one time after jumping off a two-story building, he's never been there. Hell, when I had a girlfriend for three months during my freshman year, he's never been around to meet her. It's because of this that I despise him a lot. Uncle Roman is a good uncle, but it's just not the same as actually having a dad around. In many ways, I wish that I had a dad as dedicated as Clark Griswold in the _Vacation_ series, minus the goofball part of course. But even if I had a dad who was a goofball, it would totally beat having a dad that's not around for you.

After a while of walking, I made it to the front office. Just as I stepped into the office, that was when I noticed my dad sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Oh, Greg. There you are", the secretary says to me. Just then, my father looked up from the magazine and says to me in a concerned voice, "Hey Greg, we need to have a talk". This really can't be good, I thought to myself. Usually when he says in a concerned voice that he needs to talk to me, that always meant that he wants to curse me out. Sometimes, it also led to him smacking me in the face. He was one of those parents who did the old-fashion thing whenever I did something wrong. "Before you two go Mr. Bellic, I got to give you the card so that your son can hang it on his rear-view mirror. It is required that he hangs it so the prefects don't call the police to have it towed", the secretary says to him. My dad then took the card out of her hands and says, "Thank you, Mrs. Watson". "Come on, I'll take you to your car", Dad says to me.

I didn't know where the parking lot was, so I was glad to find it with my green 2008 Sultan RS parked in one of the parking spaces near the gate. "You filled out the paperwork, right?" I asked him. "I did", Dad answers. "Thanks", I told him nervously. "Why did you do it?" he then asks me. "Dad, I really don't want to talk about it", I told him. "Greg, I just found out last night through your uncle that you were expelled from North Algonquin High and then enrolled here. I was upset when I returned home only to found out that you're at a whole new school in a whole new town in a whole new state. I just spend hours driving through traffic just to get your car here. Now I feel that you need to give me an explanation", Dad says to me.

"I was targeting the Jocks, okay", I started to explain. "He got in the crossfire. It wasn't suppose to happen that way". "Well what did they do to you that caused you to pull something as reckless as what you did back there?" Dad asks me. I continued explaining, "One of those assholes started spreading rumors about me being gay after I came across one of the hairy brutes naked. It spread across the whole school and everyone was making fun of me". "Greg, have you ever thought about going to a teacher or a guidance counselor about it? Or even the principal?" Dad asks. "Yeah sure, and get made fun of even more. I don't snitch. That's like the number one rule in high school", I told him. I was getting annoyed now. When will he hit me? I'd rather be hit than annoyed right now.

"I wasn't very popular myself when I was growing up", Dad then tells me. "I know what it's like to be made fun of, even for dumb mistakes. There were moments when I wanted to beat the living shit out of everyone that made fun of me, but I didn't. Well, for the most part I didn't. Greg, you have got to learn self-control and until you do, you're going to be staying here for a year. I know the whole deal: if you improve on your attitude, then you can go back to North Algonquin High". "Are you going to hit me now?" I then asked him. "No", he answers. "I know that you're sorry for what you done. But I am going to ask you this: will you please behave? Will you stay out of trouble and not do anything reckless?" I took a good look at him as he asked that and saw that he cared, that he really did want me to behave so I can go back home. "Okay, I promise", I told him.

He gave me a hug and then told me, "You can come back during Thanksgiving and Christmas break. I promise that I'll be home around that time. I'll even come and pick you up if you want". "Yeah, that would be great", I told him. He let me go and then handed me the keys to my car as well as the card for my rear-view mirror. "I'm sorry for disappointing you", I told him. "You don't need to worry about disappointing me", Dad says to me. "I'm just more concerned about your future. I want what's best for you. I know I haven't been a good father, but I still love you and want what's best for you. I'll see you in a few months".

I watched as my dad left the parking lot, heading towards the road probably to hail a Taxi or something. For the first time in years, my dad and I had a good talk. No shouting, no punching, no cursing, nothing but a heart-to-heart conversation. I took a good look at my car and for the first time was glad that I had it. Don't get me wrong, I love my car but Uncle Roman and Aunt Mallorie made several restrictions when it came to me driving it, mainly due to the heavy traffic throughout Algonquin. At least now since I am in a small town, there won't be too much traffic in the area.

And you know what? Since I'm in a whole new school and a whole new town, I could start over. I can focus on my schoolwork and make new friends. When I got into trouble back at my old school, none of my friends there wanted anything to do with me. But since no one here will know anything about what I've done back at North Algonquin High, I can just start fresh. I can make new friends and even get a girlfriend. And since this is my junior year, I really need to focus on my schoolwork if I want to go to a good college...if I can get into college. "Don't think that way, Greg", I told myself. "Just don't think about that for now". With everything settled for now, I opened the car door and put the card on the rear-view window. Once I closed the door to my car, the class bell started to ring. I pulled out my cellphone and saw that it was 9:00 AM. "Damn, I thought I had enough time", I said out-loud. I locked all the doors on my car right before I pulled out my schedule to see what class I had right now.

Right now, I had English class. That's good. English class I can handle. I folded my schedule and then started making my way back to the Main Building. Hopefully I don't show up to class late.


	4. Chapter 3: Cameron Joseph

**CHAPTER 3: CAMERON JOSEPH**

It took me about five minutes to find out where the English classroom was located, but once I found it I entered the classroom only to run into the teacher, knocking his coffee onto his suit. Everyone in the classroom then started laughing their asses off as they saw the teacher wipe the hot liquid off. Great, I thought. My first time stepping into a classroom and already I ruined a teacher's outfit. An outfit that probably costs hundreds of dollars. "I'm so sorry", I said nervously while backing away from him. "It's fine", the teacher says, "it's all alright".

"This is the English classroom?" I then asked him, making sure that I didn't come in the wrong classroom just to split coffee on him. "This is English class, alright", the teacher answers. "My name is Mr. Galloway. You must be the new kid". He then looked onto a piece of paper, probably telling him that I was going to be in his class, and said, "Yeah. Mr. Greg Winston, correct?" "Yes, sir", I told him. "Good", Mr. Galloway says before continuing. "We're doing an assignment right now that requires a partner. You're suppose to read any of the poems from Robert Frost that you like and then give a detailed description about what the poem is all about. Almost everyone has a partner right now". He then looked in the direction of this one girl in the back of the classroom. "Cameron, where's your partner?" Mr. Galloway then asks.

Looking at the back of the classroom, I remembered who that girl was right away. "Jamie is out sick today with the flu", she tells Mr. Galloway. "Greg, go partner up with Cameron for now and I'll see if I can assign you a partner for any future assignments", Mr. Galloway tells me. "Okay", I said as I started walking towards the back of the classroom. While walking down the aisle, one of the Jocks, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, gave me a dirty look when I walked by his desk. Once I got to her desk, I took one of the empty ones near by and dragged it next to her's. Once I sat down in the desk, I started to get nervous. From seeing her for the first time yesterday to seeing her now, I could tell that she was one of the popular girls. Maybe even the most popular one out of the entire school.

"So, huh, what poem do you suggest?" I asked her nervously. "I was thinking _Nothing Gold Can Stay_ ", she answers. "Easy enough", I told her. I remember reading the poem a few years back and knew the meaning. Well okay, I read it from reading _The Outsiders_ , but that novel really did well explaining what the meaning of the poem was. Plus, I could always lie and say that I never did read the novel. "I read the novel too. That's why I chose it", she says to me. For about twenty minutes we worked on the assignment, talking about how everything during youth is new. During the conversation though, she then unexpectedly changed the subject. "You're very shy for a teenage boy. Tell me about yourself", she says to me.

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked her. "Well for starters, how about the basics? Like your full name, where you came from, favorite color and so on", she tells me. That stuff, I could handle. "My name is Greg Winston. I use to live in Liberty City before I came here. And my favorite color is green. I don't know what else you want to know about me", I told her. "How about how you got here? What made you transfer from your old school to here?" she then asks me. Now that, I couldn't handle. I took a deep breath and thought about how to answer her, but I just couldn't think of what to say to her. After a while of thought, Mr. Galloway then announced to the class, "Alright, time is up. I'll be calling each team up to the front of the class so they can share what poem they read and what their thoughts of it were". Thank God, I thought. Now I didn't have to explain anymore of my personal business to her.

 **Two Hours Later; 11:30 AM**

Once English class was over, I pulled out my cellphone and noticed the time. "Damn, 11:30 AM already?" I then pulled out my schedule and looked it over. I didn't noticed it before, but it seems that there's only two classes each day and that my next class was at 1:00 PM and last till 3:30 PM. Now that was cool. And from the looks of it, lunch period lasts for over an hour. That was even better.

I didn't know where the cafeteria was and I didn't have my map on me at the moment, so I had to follow a few students who were going to get some lunch. When I got to the doorway leading to the cafeteria, I noticed how there was a long flight of stairs leading downward. An underground cafeteria? That sounds appealing, I thought to myself. I went down the stairs and found that I was one of the earliest people there. I quickly got in line and moved up when the line moved up. When I got to where the food was, there was meatloaf, broccoli and corn. I grabbed all three and then went to a empty table at the far end of the cafeteria. I took a good look at all three pieces of the meal and wondered which to take a bite out of first. This stuff had to be really delicious if it looked this good. After a moment of choosing, I decided to try the meatloaf out first. I picked up my fork and was about to take a piece off when someone caught my attention. I looked up and saw that it was Cameron again.

"You looked lonely, so I decided to eat with you", she says as she sits across from me. "So Greg, have you made any new friends here yet?" she then asks me. "Not yet", I answered. "Trust me, this is the kind of place where you should make friends immediately. It's very important that you find someone who has your back..." Before she could say anything else, I then bluntly said to her, "Do you mind? I rather eat alone right now". She then gave me this look like I just told her to shut up. Smooth move dip-shit, I thought in my head. Someone is trying to be your friend and you had the nerve to tell her to get lost.

Just as she got up to leave, I then told her, "Wait. I'm sorry". I continued just as she turned to look at me. "I'm just rusty when it comes to making new friends. My friends back at my old school turned their backs on me when I got into so much trouble and I'm not really the trusting kind of guy at the moment, especially not with someone as pretty and possibly as popular as you are. You came on me strong and I didn't know how to react to it and I'm sorry". After a moment of hesitation, she sat back down and then says to me, "Well, I guess I shouldn't have come on strong like I did. I guess asking about how you got here is personal, right?" "That is a detail about my life that I don't even want to talk to anyone about, not even my own dad", I told her. "I'll respect that", she said right before saying, "How about we start over? My name is Cameron Joseph".

"Greg Winston", I said as we both shook hands. "So you just showed up yesterday, right?" she then asks me. "I'm guessing you heard the radio announce that?" I asked her. "Eric Young usually announces almost anything, from new students to upcoming events such as an upcoming football games and fights in The Hole", she tells me. "The Hole?" I asked. "It's where students usually duke it out when they want to prove something of themselves. It's set in a sewage drain hole", she answers. "Gross", I said out-loud. "It serious is gross. But it's a tradition that was passed down for many years". While we were talking, I noticed a shadow forming over us. I turned around and noticed that it was that same Jock from English class was standing above me.

He then grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me over to the wall and shoved me right into it. "Who do you think you are just by hitting on my girlfriend?" he says to me. "Go ahead and beat his ass, Jake", one of his friends says to him. "Jake, stop. He wasn't hitting on me", Cameron says while putting her hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't hitting on her", I told him calmly, despite the possibility of getting beaten looming over me. "Bullshit, I saw you looking at her, wanting her", he spat out. "JAKE", Cameron yells while grabbing the backside of his head and turning it towards her. "Why would I cheat on you? You know I'm not that kind of person", she tells him. For a moment, he believed her. But then the next moment, he pushed me against the wall again and said to me, "I'll be watching you, new kid". He let me go and then left the room along with his gorilla friends.

"I'm sorry about that. He's very overprotective", Cameron says. "You two date?" I asked her. "Yeah", she answers, "but it's really tiresome how he's so protective of me. He treats me more like property nowadays than he does like a human being. He thinks that we're meant to be together no matter what". "Well thanks for saving me, but I could have handle that punk", I told her. "I didn't want to see you get in trouble and besides which, if you even fought back against Jake, then the whole football team would have been after you. Jake Summers is the captain of the football team", she tells me. "Thank you for saving me then", I said again. "No problem. I'll talk to Jake about this and hopefully this doesn't happen again", she tells me. "Good. I'd rather not go through that again", I told her.

We went back to our table and continued eating and talking to one another. After a while, she handed me her cellphone number. "Call me or text me when you need someone to talk to, okay?" she tells me. "Why are you doing this?" I then asked her. "I'm pretty much a nobody to you. In fact, you're the most popular girl on campus". "Well let me put it to this way", she started to explain, "Everybody needs a friend here. You needed one. If you didn't have one, then this school would have been a living hell for you". After she was done talking, she pulled out her cellphone and said, "I gotta go check up on my friend Jamie. I'll talk to you later". She got up, dumped her tray in the nearby trash can and left the cafeteria. I took a good look at her number, logged it into my cellphone and then placed them both in my pocket.

I got up and threw my tray in the trash before heading back up the stairs to the main hall. Once I was in the main hall, I went outside the building to get some air and to have a smoke. Cameron seems like a nice girl and at least seems like she has a heart. Her boyfriend on the other hand can go jump off a bridge. But at least he might not mess with me so much after Cameron talks to him. It was the Jocks back at my old school that got me expelled in the first place. The last thing I want is to get kicked out of this school all because of that douche-bag.


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

**CHAPTER 4: THE PARTY**

Days have passed since I first met Cameron and so far, things have been good between us. She spoke to Jake that day about his attacking me in the Cafeteria and she told me that he gave her his word that he wouldn't do anything along the lines of it again. And so far, he hasn't even given me a dirty look whenever I pass him and Cameron in the hallways or sit by her in some of the classes that she and I attend together. She was the only friend I had here and I guess he understood that part clearly. Or just paid little to no attention about that part.

Throughout the week, I got to know her well. Apparently, she is the head cheerleader and lives the rich life. And she also doesn't tolerate bullying, whether it's from her own peers or from other kids that she doesn't know that well. And she also doesn't like looking down on people who unfortunately has little to no money. She's a very sweet person. More sweet than the other rich people that I have met back at my old school. So sweet that when we left our Friday Afternoon class not too long ago, she flat out asks me, "Do you want to attend a party tomorrow?"

"What kind of party?" I ask her. "It's mainly for the football team, but some of the Preps are attending as well", Cameron replies. "I thought the rich kids would rather be attending some kind of formal party than be hanging around with Jocks", I said out-loud. "They have some kind of alliance that was formed after the last rumble where they teamed up together to beat up the Greasers. That was a year ago", she tells me. "So what's going to be happening at this party? Is there going to be a movie or something? Booze? Music?" I then ask her. "There's going to be alcohol, that's for sure", she says. "There's also going to be refreshments like chips and sodas, though no one ever touches the sodas when there's beer around. There will be music. Eric Young from Bullworth Underground Radio will be there, so you can expect there to be music". "I've listened to his station since I first got here. He has quite a unique taste of music", I tell her. "So I guess that I means that you're going to be there?" she asks me.

"I don't know", I tell her. "To be honest, I'm not a fan of Jocks or Preps. I mostly have a problem with Jocks. I don't like being around them. It was because of the ones back at my old school that I got expelled". That was something that I did not want to tell her. I don't even know why I said that out loud for her to hear. "I told Jake and his buddies not to cause you any problems", Cameron says. "So Jake knows that I'm coming too?" I ask her. "Yeah, he does and he will behave. Trust me", she tells me. I took a deep breath and then told her, "I'll think about it".

Cameron hands me a small envelope. I opened it up and read the invitation. It was going to be at the Jock Clubhouse at 9:00 PM tomorrow night. "Isn't the game tonight? Why have a party tomorrow if they don't know if they're going to win?" I ask. "Our team wins literally every game", Cameron says. "Trust me, they're going to win tonight. They would have had the party tonight except for that the coach is taking them out for pizza. He doesn't know about the party and usually doesn't condone drinking". "Again, I'll think about it", I told her. "The clubhouse is at the football field. The password is 'The Jake Stops Here'", she says before leaving me alone in the hallway. She had to go to cheerleader practice to get the squad ready for the game tonight anyway, so I didn't bother going with her to the gym. I didn't have any plans on going to the game tonight.

 **The Next Day; Saturday; 9:00 PM**

I never thought that I would even dare considered going to the party tonight, but I did and was now on the football field. I looked around the field and saw the clubhouse at the west end. If I didn't have any knowledge of where the party was taking place, then the lights and the music coming from inside would have given it away. I walked across the field and then climbed up the stairs leading up to the clubhouse's doorway. There was a Jock guarding the front door, I'm guessing for any potential party-crashers. "No one outside the Jocks and the Preps are allowed into this party", the guard says to me. "I was invited here by Cameron", I told him. "If that's the case, then what's the password?" he then asks me. "The Jake Stops Here", I told him. He moved out of the way, allowing me to enter the building filled with loud music and chatter.

Seeing all these Jocks and Preps within the room made me feel like a fish out of the water. And it probably didn't help that I was somewhat dressed up. I had on a dark green button shirt and dark dress pants. All the Jocks and Preps were wearing their same usual clothes: Jocks their leather-man jackets and Preps their Aquaberry clothing. After a while of looking at the crowd, Cameron came out from the crowd and greeted me.

"I'm glad you made it", Cameron tells me. "I thought for a second that you were going to ditch the party". "For a moment, I thought I was going to ditch it", I told her. "Come on, I gotta introduce you to my friends", she says as she drags me through the crowd and to her friends within the cheer-leading squad. "Girls, this is the boy that I was talking to you about", she tells three other girls who were wearing their cheer-leading uniforms. "Greg, this is Emily", she says as she pointed to a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. "This is Margaret", she then pointed to a woman with brown hair and eyes. "And this is Francine", she then pointed to the last girl who had black hair and gray eyes. "Ladies", I said to them.

Cameron's friends then started laying down so many questions about me. "Where do you come from, Greg?" "How old are you?" "How's Bullworth Academy been for you so far?" "Do you have a girlfriend back home?" "Jeez, so many questions. I'm only a human being", I then told them. "Sorry about that. I told them everything about you", Cameron tells me. "Well at least if I want a girlfriend anytime soon, I know where to look now", I remarked. I then told Cameron, "I'm going to look around for a bit. Check this place and the party out". "Okay then. Look around and talk to some of the people here. Maybe they'll be someone that you might like at the party". "I doubt that", I said as I turned around and looked around the room.

In one corner of the room right next to the main exit, I noticed a couple of the kids playing a familiar video game. I went over to the corner and watched them play split-screen multiplayer. After a few kills, I finally had the nerve to ask the two Jocks on the couch, "What game is this?" "It's _Call Of Duty: Black Ops 7_ ", one of the Jocks answers. "The one where the characters unlocked that part of their brains to where they can use psychokinesis in battle?" I asked them. "Yeah. Wanna try?" the other Jock asks. "No thanks. You play one _Call Of Duty_ game, you play them all. Well, at least in terms of multiplayer. Give me _Halo_ any day", I told them. " _Halo_?", both Jocks said before they started laughing their heads off. I tsked at them before saying, "Whatever".

I left the corner and went to the corner on the other side of the door where the DJ was playing music. The DJ was probably about my age. He had long brown hair, green eyes, was growing a goatee, and had on some baggy clothing. He had on some tan cargo pants, a Love Fist shirt that was probably twice his size, a green beanie hat and some weird sunglasses that was the shade of purple. For a DJ who also happens to be a student at this school, he had a very weird appearance. "Hello my fans, this is your DJ Eric Young broadcasting from the Jocks' party. Just because I'm at the party don't mean that you won't be able to enjoy Bullworth Underground Radio. Now I got a special track for you people that came out back in 2013. It's _Sleepwalking_ by The Chain Gang Of 1974".

Once he was done speaking into the microphone, I approached him and then asked, "You're Eric Young, right?" "The one and only", he replied. "Do you take personal requests?" I asked him. "Sorry man, I don't take requests when I do parties unless it's from the person in charge of the party. And right now, that would have to be Jake Summers", he tells me. "Okay. And by the way, was it really necessary to call me out on the radio that Sunday when I arrived?" I then asked him. "Somebody told me to announce it", he answers. "Plus, I was just warning you. You really do have to be careful on who you upset around here. As I said before, respect is everything around here". "Who told you to announce it?" I asked him. "Sorry, not at liberty to say who told me to announce it", he tells me. "Of course", I said out-loud.

I left Eric Young to do his job and went over to the refreshments table. Just as what Cameron told me yesterday, there was a bunch of stuff ranging from chips and dip to sodas and alcohol. I took a good look at the bottles of booze and saw that it was mainly beer. Pisswasser, Logger, Logger Light, Corona Extra, Corona Light, that was all of the beers that they had so far. I wasn't exactly thirsty for a beer, so I poured myself a cup of Sprunk instead. But once I picked my cup up to take a sip, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Jake. What did he want now?

"How are you enjoying the party?" Jake asks me as I took a sip of my Sprunk. "It's fine", I bluntly said to him. "Hey, I need to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind", he says as he drags me to a less-crowded corner. "Here's the deal: I don't mind if Cameron has any friends. But that's only with girls. I don't know what she saw in you the other day back in Mr. Galloway's classroom, but I am going to set things straight right here, right now. If you ever dare make any attempt to steal my girlfriend from me, I'm going to ruin you. I will make your life so miserable here that you will have to transfer to another school in a whole new state. You got it, prick?" "Loud and clear", I told him. I wasn't too worried about what he might do. Whatever he'll do to me will probably be the same as what some of the Jocks did back at North Algonquin High. Beatings and hazings. I can handle those.

Just as Jake was about to turn around and get back to the crowd that he was talking to since the party started, someone hollered his name from across the room. Jake turned and saw who cried his name, "JOHN". I turned to see who called out for Jake and saw that it was John Maciel, the head prefect who escorted me to my dorm when I first got here. "STOP PLAYING WITH THE MAGGOTS AND COME HERE. I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING", John hollered. Jake left me to attend to John. Good thing too, because I didn't want to be in the same room with that guy, not after the other day. I looked around the room and through the crowd and found a rear exit. I pushed my way through the crowd and reached the door. I pushed it open and found myself in the woods.

Well, not entirely in the woods. There was a few yards of concrete leading from the building to the edge of the woods. I guess there was meant to be an expansion of the building here at some point before but never saw the light of day. There was no one out here. It was just me. But after a while, someone in an outfit consisting of black cargo pants and a black hoodie walked up to me and asked, "Is this the Jock/Prep party?" "It is", I told him before taking a good look at his features. He had brown hair and brown eyes and looked a lot like the actor Josh Hutcherson. He moved pass me and went straight for the door. "Have fun. I sure as hell didn't", I said out-loud. I was pretty much alone for a few minutes until someone else stepped outside.

"Hey Greg, what are you doing out here?" Cameron says as she steps closer. "I just needed some air. That, and getting away from your boyfriend and John Maciel", I told her. "God, I don't know the deal with Jake and John. They are both two different people and yet, they are friends for some odd reason", she says out-loud. "So what's the deal with John Maciel? Is he really the 'king' of the school?" I asked her. "In some ways, he is", she answers. "He keeps a lot of the cliques at bay on campus. He's always cracking down on them except for the Jocks. The Jocks are the only clique that can get away with almost anything. The booze for example, John allowed for the Jocks to have booze at the party. But if the others cliques even had a hint of alcohol in their breath, John would bust them right away. It's some kind of mutual agreement that they have. I don't know the details though. Jake would never tell me what they are. He would usually tell me that it was't my concern and to stick with cheer-leading".

"Not to be rude, but your boyfriend's an asshole", I told Cameron. "I already know that", she tells me. "But he still has his moments. He can be real sweet. But there are still parts of him that I just don't understand, especially with him hanging around John. I don't like John. I don't trust him. He's a total creep who hides behind his power as head prefect". "I had the same feeling as well. I hope that I don't have to deal with him anytime soon", I told her. "Ready to come back in?" she then asks. Just as she said that, we started hearing shouting from inside the building. Not the usual party chatter from before, but loud shouting. We both entered the building and saw a couple of Jocks, including Jake himself, beating on the kid in the black outfit from earlier.

After pushing through the cheering crowd, Cameron got right into the center of the action and tried to stop the fighting. After Jake accidentally punched Cameron, that was when the whole crowd went quiet. Cameron's friends pushed through the crowd and helped her onto her feet while I went and helped the other kid up. I took a good look at Cameron and saw that she was going to have a black eye for the next few days. But after a while of shaking it off, she then went full fury and started yelling at Jake.

"What is the matter with you?" Cameron asks him in a angry tone. "This Nerd sneaked into the party and so we had to teach him a lesson. I didn't mean to punch you like that", Jake tried to explain. "How many times have I told you that bullying was wrong?" Cameron tells him. "Haven't I ever told you about the golden rule? Treat other people the way you want to be treated?" "Bitch please, things are different around here", John then tells her. "WHAT?" Cameron says as she tried marching up to John, but her friends held her back. "Come on, Cameron. Let's just go outside and calm down", Margaret tells her. All four girls made their way through the crowd while I helped the boy myself to the main exit.

Once all six of us were outside, I sat the kid down on the front steps and told him to give me a minute. I went over to Cameron and asked her, "Are you going to be okay?" "I'll be fine, Greg. Thank you", she tells me. "I cannot believe that Jake just punched you like that", Francine says to her. "It was an accident", Cameron told her. "Accident? Hell, I would have kicked him in the nuts if I were you, accident or not", Emily tells her. "I would have broken up with him on the spot and then started dating Greg", Margaret says out-loud. "Then it wouldn't go good on my end if that happened", I said to Margaret before turning to Cameron and asking her, "Do you need ice or anything for your eye?" "I'll be fine, thanks" she tells me. "I don't think I'm going to stay for the rest of the party", she then says out-loud. "I'm going to help this kid out. Take him to the Infirmary or back to his dorm. I was thinking about leaving anyway", I tell her.

I went over to the kid and picked him back up onto his feet. "I'll see ya later, Cameron", I then told her. "I'll see ya in class Monday, Greg. Have a good weekend", Cameron says back. I helped the kid walk away from the clubhouse and up the stairs to the path leading out of the Athletics Area. "So where to, kid?" I asked him. "Take me to the Dragon's Wing Comic Store in Bullworth Town. I have friends there waiting for me", he answers in a distorted voice. "Looks like we're going to have to take my car there", I tell him.


	6. Chapter 5: The Nerds

**CHAPTER 5: THE NERDS**

"Move it", I hollered outside my window as I honked my horn and waited for the young woman to get into the Taxi. Is it me or does traffic move too slow around here? And I thought that traffic in Liberty City was slow. After the woman got into the Taxi, I continued my drive across the bridge to Bullworth Town behind the slow-moving Taxi. Once we entered Bullworth Town, I asked the injured Nerd, "Want to give me directions to Dragon's Wing?" "Make a left turn at the second intersection", he says in a distorted voice.

Once the Taxi made a right turn at the first intersection, I drove straight toward the second intersection. Once I was at the intersection, I made a left turn and saw the store at the end of the street. "There's an alleyway to the left that you can park your car in", the Nerd then tells me. I saw the alleyway and made a left turn into it. I shut my car off and got out. I went to the other side of the car and helped him out. When I helped him out of my car, I noticed that he left some blood on the seat. "Sorry about that", the Nerd says. I leaned him against the wall and checked out his wounds. On one side of his head, he had blood gushing out. His right hand was busted open with blood flowing out as well as probably a broken nose. He was one bloody mess.

"You sure you don't need to go to the hospital? You look like you're losing a lot of blood", I told him. "I need to tell the others about what happened", the Nerd says. "Your call", I told him as I helped him back onto his feet and walked him into the store. Once we entered the store, I couldn't help but notice all the comics that were on the shelves. I usually don't read comics, I'm more of a novel kind of guy. But seeing all those comics, there was a variety of them to choose from. From _The Walking Dead_ to _Republican Space Rangers_ and _Impotent Rage_. I should stop by sometime and check them out.

"Through that door behind the counter", the Nerd tells me. "Where's the owner?" I asked him. "He's usually out buying himself a burger to eat around this time", the Nerd answers. "Okay then", I said as I pulled him around the counter and dragged him to the door. I pushed it open and dragged him down the stairs into the basement. Once we got to the basement floor, there was a couple Nerds on a table set up in the corner of the room. They slowly turned to me and saw their injured friend leaning on me. They quickly went over to us and helped him into this one room to my left. Just as I was about to head into the room, one of the other Nerds came out of the room with some weird gun-looking thing. It looked like some kind of rocket launcher because there was some red rockets sticking out of the barrel, and he was aiming them right at me.

"Whoa man, I didn't have anything to do with him getting attacked", I told him. "You are dressed up and happened to be there to help Craig, so that means that you were at the party", Nerd #2 says to me. He was about to pull the trigger when the third Nerd came out of the small room and told him, "James, leave him be. Craig says that he's cool. So put the damn Bottle-Rocket Gun down". "Whatever you say, Carl", Nerd #2 says to him. "Where's the rest of the clique?" I then asked them both. "I know for a fact that there's more than just the three of you". "They're over at the Carnival for the evening", Nerd #3 tells me. "You guys still need me or should I go ahead and leave?" I then asked. "Stick around for a bit. I think Craig will want to thank you for what you've done", Nerd #3 tells me.

"Alright", I said out-loud. I then looked around the basement for something to do. I eventually came across an old arcade machine. " _ConSumo_. I remember when these machines were all the rage", I said out-loud. I then tried messing around with the machine, but it wouldn't operate. "Must be either broken or unplugged", I concluded. I looked around the basement some more, but there wasn't anything special to look at down here. I finally decided to check out what was behind the other door by the arcade machine, but then one of the two Nerds said to me, "Don't go in there. That door leads to a set of stairs that lead up to Zack's apartment. He wouldn't like it if a stranger went upstairs and messed with his personal belongings". "Okay then", I said out-loud. After a while of waiting, Nerd #3 finally told me, "Craig wants to speak with you now".

I walked into the back room and saw Craig laid out on some old-beaten mattress. His hand and the side of his head had bandages and his nose had a couple of pieces of paper towel up the nostrils to prevent anymore blood from running down his face. It's good to see that these Nerds know how to patch up wounds, but I still feel that they should at least take him to a hospital just in case he may have a concussion. "I want to thank you for helping me out after what those apes did to me", he tells me. "It's fine. I don't like the Jocks either", I told him. "Why were you there at the party then?" he asks me. "In a sense, it wasn't by choice. I'm friends with Cameron", I told him. "Such a sweet girl. Too bad she's stuck with such a dick like Jake", he says out-loud. "If you don't mind me asking", I begin asking, "what was the point of you going into that party? Didn't you realize that you seriously weren't welcome there?"

"I was setting up a spy camera in there", Craig answered. "Luckily, I placed it in a safe place just before one of the Jocks noticed me". "A spy camera? What for?" I asked him. "Normally, I wouldn't talk about the incident. You probably already saw the video on _YouTube_ ", he tells me. "What video?" I then asked him. "A month back before you started to attend this school", Craig begin to explain, "there was an incident that involved my entire clique being recorded by the Jocks doing something embarrassing. We were taking our showers in the locker-room when the Jocks put inching powder in our clean underwear and when we got out of the shower and put them on, we were itching really bad. We were so busy scratching ourselves that we never noticed that one of Jake's goons was recording us. The next day, everyone was laughing at us and we didn't know why until Cameron told us about the video. She's a nice girl. She tried to tell Jake to take the video down. Still have yet to see that video get taken down".

"Cameron is a nice girl. I'm just surprised that she hasn't started a anti-bully organization around here", I said. "She probably would have had it not been for John Maciel", Craig says. "What's the deal with that guy anyway?" I asked Craig. "That dude is not to be trusted, that's for sure", Craig tells me. "From what I heard, he use to live in Los Santos prior to coming here. He rolled with a street gang called the Vagos. I don't know much about what he did when he lived over there except that there's a rumor or a conspiracy that he killed a guy from another gang called The Families". "How do you know all this?" I asked him. "I hacked into the school files and looked up his record. It's very easy. This school doesn't have much of security software when it comes to their records", he answers. "What else have you looked up about John?" I asked him.

"Well, another incident that John got into involved him pulling his switchblade out and threatening to stab another student for accidentally dumping his food all over him. He was arrested by the student resource officer and expelled from Davis High School immediately afterwards", Craig tells me. "So you can look up any student that you like and learn about their past?" I asked him. "Hell yeah, I can. I can even look up what you did prior to coming here", he says. "Do me a favor and don't", I told him. "Why? Do you have something that you like to hide from me?" he asks me. "No. I just don't think you should. I earned your trust, haven't I? I brought you back here to your friends. I just don't think it's necessary", I told him.

He just laid there and stared at me for a while until he said, "Okay, I won't check on your record". I tried to relax a bit before saying, "Thanks". After a while of him grunting in pain, I asked him, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" "I usually get a beating like this every time I leave my dorm. I'll be alright", he tells me. "Was setting up the spy camera in the clubhouse worth it?" I then asked him. "It will be once I get the computer connected to the camera. Luckily, it was a wireless camera that I put in there", he says. "It's 2028. Everything is becoming wireless now", I told him. He chuckled out-loud before saying, "That is true". After a while, I pulled out my cellphone and noticed that it was 10:30 PM. Curfew will in half an hour.

"I better get back to the school", I told Craig. "Yeah, you better get a move on. Since you have a car with a Bullworth Academy parking car hanging on your rear-view mirror, the police will impound it if they see it parked anywhere in town", Craig explained. "Plus, I like to get started on spying on the Jocks. I want to see what embarrassing things they do in their clubhouse". "Good luck with that. I mean it", I told him. Just as I turned to leave the small room, Craig asks me, "What's your name?" I turned to him and told him, "My name is Greg Winston". "Well Greg, I'm Craig Smith and I owe you big time for your help". "You don't owe me anything", I told him as I left the small room. As I walked towards the stairs leading back to the storefront, one of the Nerds tell me, "That backdoor over there leads straight back up to the street. You can go through there instead of going back through the storefront".

I went to the back door instead and before I went through it, I told them, "You two take care of yourselves". I went through the door and up some steps leading to the street. I got back to my car and then drove back to the school in silence. This night could have been better.


	7. Chapter 6: Helping Hand

**CHAPTER 6: HELPING HAND**

It was Monday now. Two days has pass since the party at the Jocks' Clubhouse. Cameron has not spoken to Jake since he punched her and allowed John to call her a bitch. She told me all this while we worked on our assignment together in English class.

"So you haven't said one word to him since the party? How has he been taking it?" I asked her. "He's been calling me relentless and even came up to my dorm room when I went to the showers just so he could wait till I got back", Cameron answers. "And what happened there?" I then asked her. "One of the female teachers caught him, practically dragged him by his ear to the exit and kicked him out. I told her what was happening and she told me to report him to Dr. Kowalski the next time he tries to talk to me", she says. "Report him for stalking? I don't think he'll take kindly to that", I told her.

Just as we finished our assignment, the class bell rang and Mr. Galloway tells the class, "Turn in your assignments if you're finished. If you have not finished, then take it home with you and work on it over the week till we meet up again next Monday". "Thank goodness we completed our assignment on time", I said to Cameron as I took both our assignments and brought it up to Mr. Galloway. I laid them on his desk and then we left the classroom. Just as we entered the hallway, one of the Jocks from the party two days earlier came up to me and tells me, "Jake wants to see you".

"If it has to do with him threatening me if I take Cameron from him, tell him I said to go fuck himself", I told the Jock. "You watch your mouth when you speak of Jake like that", the Jock tells me. "He's the king of this school. Whatever he says goes. If he says he needs you, then you better go to him and see what he needs. You do it or life here at Bullworth Academy will be very difficult for you". I was about to tell him something crude when Cameron tells me, "You better go see what he wants. I'll see you when you're done". I gave Cameron a nod goodbye and then followed the Jock out of the Main Building.

While we walked towards the Athletics Area, I asked the Jock in a mocking tone, "So, what does Jake need help with? Washing his compression shorts?" "Man, shut up", the Jock tells me. "I've been with you for a few minutes and already, you're a fucking nuisance". "You know what, I'm sorry", I told him. "Just tell me what Jake needs from me and I'll gladly tell him no to his face". "Kid, you do what he says. If you don't, I'll kindly give you an ass-beating. If you think what Jake did to Craig Smith at the party was bad, wait till I get my hands on you", he tells me. "Whatever. I bet you're not as tough as you say you are", I told him. After a while of walking, we made it pass the Gym and Pool buildings and onto the football field. We walked around the field and made it to the front steps of the Jocks' Clubhouse.

"Jake should be in there. You better watch yourself while in there", the Jock tells me. "Whatever", I told him as I pushed open the doors and found Jake in there, sitting on a lounge chair. "We literally have the same English class. You could have just came up to me and said, 'I need you'", I remarked. "I wanted to talk to you in private", Jake then tells me. "I'm not hitting on Cameron if this is what the meeting is about", I told him. "It's not that", he then tells me. "I have to go get a package and I can't send any of my friends over to get it". "I'm not your errand boy. Go find somebody else", I told him. "And that's the thing, I can't find anyone else. You look reliable. That is what I need at the moment", Jake tells me. "Why should I help you?" I then asked him. "You threatened me a few times. And it's obvious that you don't trust me around Cameron. She and I are just friends and you take it on a personal level. Seriously, you need to grow up".

"Don't tell me what to do", Jake then says to me. "And you know what, you're right. I don't like Cameron being around other people. She's too trusting and that can be very dangerous around here. I'm just trying to protect her". I knew for a fact that what he said wasn't true, but I kept my mouth shut just so I don't start up a fight. "You looked like the kind of person that would take advantage of her. In fact, you look like the kind of person who got into so much trouble prior to coming here. And it would make sense. More than half the student body here transferred here after getting into some form of trouble. Not many would come here over a scholarship offer. Tell me, what did you do that got you send here?" "That isn't any of your business", I told him. "Cameron did tell me you had a dark secret, a skeleton in the closest or something like that. I will figure you out, one way or another", he tells me. "No you won't", I told him. "No one will".

"Whatever. Will you help me or what?" Jake then asks me. "Depends. What will I get in return?" I asked him. "You'll get my respect for one thing. And some money. How's $4.00?" he tells me. "Four bucks, are you crazy? Make it $10.00", I told him. "No, $4.00", he says. "If you want me to be your helping hand, then you better cough up $10.00", I told him. From where I stood, Jake took in some consideration about my price. After a while of thinking, he grinned and then told me, "Alright, $10.00". "What do you need me to do?" I asked him. "I need you to pick me up a package from my contact", he tells me. "He's over in Old Bullworth Vale at a clothing store called Aquaberry. He use to be a coach here 20 years ago, so it probably won't be too hard to spot him". "A coach could look like anyone", I told him. "His name is James Burton. He's bald but has a horseshoe of red hair and even a red mustache. Is that enough?" he says to me. "Good enough", I told him. I exit the Clubhouse and started making my way to my dorm room to get the keys to my car.

Once I got to the dorm and got my keys as well as a backpack to put the package in, I went straight to the parking lot to get to my car. I got to my Sultan RS and unlocked it. Once I started my car up and started pulling out of the parking lot, I turned on the radio just so I wouldn't be bored in case I come across another traffic jam like before.

 _Hello guys, this is Eric Young, bringing you another blast from the past. If any of you listeners have ever seen the 1983 film_ Scarface _or ever listened to Flashback FM back in 2001 - the older listeners that_ _is_ , _then I'm sure this is a song that many of you are very familiar with. This is_ Rush Rush _by Debbie Harry. Enjoy._

I listened to the song while driving across the bridge into Old Bullworth Vale. Once I was across the bridge, I turned right onto the one way street called Corner Street and continued to follow it till I found a parking space in front of an apartment building. I got out and made my way through the plaza. I knew where the Aquaberry store was thankfully. After going to the local Burger Shot the other week, I didn't want to go back to the school right away, so I went across the street and explored the plaza. It was the closest thing to a mall that this town had to offer and I usually liked going to the mall back in Liberty City to look at things, so I went to check it out. Thank goodness I did though or else I wouldn't have known where Aquaberry was.

After a while of walking, I made it to the Aquaberry store. I entered the store and was greeted by the clerk at the cash register. "Please tell me if you need any help with anything", he tells me. "I'm just looking for someone who's in here. Thanks anyway", I told the clerk. I walked around the store, looking for this Burton guy. After a while, I believe I may have found the guy near the dressing rooms. I went up to the guy and asked him, "Are you Mr. James Burton?" "Yes, I am", he tells me. "Jake Summers sent me here to collect a package from you", I told him. "Good thing. The last bunch of kids he sent caused so much trouble here that they got kicked out permanently. This is the only place I can meet up with his contacts", he tells me. He then pulls out a package from his backpack and gives it to me.

"What's in here?" I asked him. "It's none of your business", Mr. Burton tells me. "Just deliver it to Jake so he and the team can use it when they need it". Just as I put the package in my backpack, an employee came out of nowhere and handed Mr. Burton some underwear. "This is the highest quality underwear that Aquaberry has to offer", the employee says to Mr. Burton. Mr. Burton then holds out a pink pair of boxer shorts with red hearts on them. "Oh yeah, this is exactly like my other pairs at home. This will get the chicks", he says out-loud. "I'm going to leave now", I told Mr. Burton. Just as I turned to leave, I cringed at the thought of seeing that guy wearing boxers. Granted, I wear boxers too. But hey, I look good in them. I don't think anything would make an overweight man like him look good, especially for the chicks.

With the package in my possession now, I went back to my car. Once I got into my car, I got the package out of my backpack and inspected it. I know for a fact I'm not suppose to look at what was in it, but my curiosity was telling me to take a peak. If it's drugs or something that could get me in jail, I need to know what was in it. After a moment of hesitation, I decided to take a peak inside. I grabbed the tape that was covering the package and was about to rip it off when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that Cameron has left me a text message. I opened the message to see what she had to say.

 _Greg, r u done with whatever task Jake needed u 4 to do?_

I typed in response to her message:

 _Not yet. I'll meet u in the cafeteria once I finish. I promise._

I put my phone back in my pocket and then looked back at the package. I think it would be better if I didn't take a look. Who knows what Jake will do if he found out that I looked into his package.

I started up my car and then started making my way back to the academy. I got off of Corner Street and started heading down Main Street towards the school. While driving down the street. I still couldn't get the package out of my mind. Why does Jake trust me with getting him his package? Could it be something that he could against me? I don't know. All I want to do right now was to deliver this package and get back with Cameron.

After a while of driving, I made it to the intersection where the road leading to the school's parking lot was located. I looked at the street sign that said "School Street" and wondered, "Couldn't they have called it something better?" I drove down the road and made it to the parking lot. Once I parked my car at my usual spot, I got out, locked it and started making my way back to the Jocks' Clubhouse. While I was passing the water fountain, one of the Greasers got in my way. I tried to side-step around him, but he kept blocking my way.

"Excuse me, can I get through?" I asked the Greaser. "You have to pay a tax first, loser", he says to me. "I don't have any money", I told him. "Well that's cool then. I guess I'll just check out what you have in your backpack and take anything valuable. That will be your tax", he says as he tries taking my backpack. I grab him by the neck, put my foot behind his feet, and then slammed him down onto the hard concrete. Something that my dad taught me. Well, it was either him or it was something that I learned from television. I don't remember which.

"You won't be taking anything from me soon. Don't ever try to take anything from me again", I told him as I continuously held my hand on his neck, chocking him. "Do you understand?" I then asked him. He nodded yes while grasping for air. I let go of his neck and continued my way to the Jocks' Clubhouse. "THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE DEAD", the Greaser yelled as I walked away. I paid him no mind and walked through the Athletics Area till I made it to the football field. I walked around the field and made it to the clubhouse. I entered the building to find both Jake and John Maciel talking to one another.

I'm guessing that they were finished talking because John started leaving. As he walked by, he gave me the stink eye. I don't know what his deal is, but I really don't care. "You got the package?" Jake asks me as I approached him. I pulled the package out of my backpack and then handed it to him. "And you didn't bother to look inside?" Jake asks me. "Whatever is in that package is your business. I don't want anything else to do with it", I told him. He started digging into his pocket and pulled out $10.00 like I requested. "Here's your money. I may need you in the future, but in the meantime scram", he says to me. "Okay then. Whatever", I told him as I left the clubhouse.

I exit the clubhouse only to run into John. "So you're for Jake now, huh maggot?" he asks me. "What's it to you?" I asked him. "Jake sees something in you, that's for sure. But at any given moment, he'll toss you away like a used rubber. He isn't to be trusted", he tells me. "I know that", I told him, "and I know not to trust you". "I never said I was", he says to me. "You let him beat up a Nerd so badly back at the party. That kid could have had a concussion", I told him. "I know when to step in and I didn't need to at the time. No, his girlfriend did that for me", he says before turning in the other direction. "You better watch your back around Jake. He won't give you a moment's peace if you cross him the wrong way", he says before walking away.

As he walked away, I couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. Was he warning me? Was he threatening me? I'm going to go with threatening since Craig told me that the both of them were working together. Whatever, that wasn't my concern right now. With nothing else to do right now, I decided to meet up with Cameron back at the Cafeteria. Good thing there's only about 40 minutes left till the next class starts. I still have to eat lunch.


	8. Chapter 7: Trust Issues

**CHAPTER 7: TRUST ISSUES**

Spanish class was a major bust today. I didn't have enough time to study for it after doing that favor for Jake during lunch period. I passed it with a D- though, but I never really liked accepting a D for any test. I hope this doesn't happen often. From what Jake said back at the Jocks' Clubhouse, he was going to need me again soon. I just hope it doesn't fully interfere with all of my schoolwork. Oh well, no need to worry about that now. All I want to do now was to go straight to my room and rest for a while. I'm really beat after all that I did today in class.

Just as classes ended for the day, I left the Main Building and went straight to the Boys' Dorm. Once I opened the door to my dorm room, I found someone sitting right at my desk. His back facing towards me. "Excuse me, may I help you?" I asked considerately. He turned around and revealed his face. It was only Craig. "How did you get in here anyway? I locked the door", I told him. "I'm good at lock-picking", he tells me. "So what are you doing in my room? At my desk?" I then asked him. "I was waiting for you. We need to talk", he tells me.

I sat down at the edge of my bed and then asked him, "Okay, what about?" "Greg, I saw you in the Jocks' Clubhouse through the webcam", Craig says. "I couldn't hear anything though because one of my friends somehow forgot to turn the sound on. But anyway, I saw you talking to Jake and later, I saw you deliver a package to him. Did you ever take a peek inside to see what it was?" "I didn't take a look, no", I answered. "I was worried that he would notice and then get on my ass about it. I had to pick up his package otherwise he would have done something to me". "Do you even know what he has in those packages that he picks up once a month?" he asks me. "I'm new here, so you're gonna have to educate me on it", I said to him. "Cocaine and steroids", Craig answers flatly.

I could not believe what he just said. Jake had me pick him up some drugs? And not the kind that you can buy in a pharmacy, but the illegal kind where you have to buy from someone who was willing to sell them, a dealer. That Mr. Burton guy was a drug dealer? And I picked up his products in a store, where a cop could have been conveniently shopping at any moment? Okay granted, I knew it had to be drugs, but I never though that it would have been coke. Unlike other drugs like marijuana, you could be put away for a very long time if you're caught with even a single ouch of coke in your pocket. Man, I'm lucky not to have been caught with that package back in the store.

"Damn, coke and steroids for real?" I asked Craig just to make sure I heard correctly. "Coke and steroids", he replies. "Now what does he need those two drugs for anyway?" I asked him. "The steroids are to help them win every football game that they play. I believe you know what they do exactly", he tells me. "Yeah, I know what steroids do. But what's the coke for anyway?" I asked. "They use the coke for two things: partying and for when they want to get an enemy out of the picture. The last kid who crossed Jake had his entire locker filled with 2 kilos of coke. The police didn't bother asking him where the coke came from. They just arrested him and now has to serve five years in juvie. That was back in April", Craig tells me.

I got up from my spot on the bed and paced around the room with my hands running through my long hair. "Let me ask you this", Craig began, "did you only picked up the package for Jake because he threatened you?" "Yes", I answered truthfully. "I don't like Jake. You know that. I would not have worked for him otherwise". "Good, that's good to know", Craig says out-loud. "Is that all you needed to talk to me about?" I then asked him. "No, there was one more thing we need to talk about", Craig says. "Greg", he began before taking a deep breath, "I know about what you did back at North Algonquin High. I read your file".

My heart sank just as he told me he read my file. I told him not to read it. How could he after what I did for him the other night after Jake nearly beat him to a pulp? "I thought I told you not to read my file", I told him. "There was something off about what you said the other night", he told me. "You didn't want me to read it. If you didn't have anything to hide, you wouldn't have mind, but you said for me not to read. You were hiding something and I had to find out. I had to know if you're a danger to my friends or not and right now after reading it, I can't help but think that you are...unless, you explain to me what happened".

I took a deep breath and then told him everything. "I was going after the Jocks. Because I came across one of the hairy brutes naked, the entire team was calling me gay and spreading rumors that I had a crush on one of them. That one kid, she got in the way just as I was about to pour the pigs' blood on the Jocks. I should have never gone through with the plan. I didn't know what went through my head. I was so angry. She didn't deserve what she got. I feel bad about what happened. And the end result, I never wanted any of it to happen. Just please, don't tell anyone about it. I don't want to be labeled as an outcast. I don't want Cameron to despise me. She's the only friend I have right now. I lose her, I don't know what to do". At that time, tears were streaming down my face and I was on my knees begging Craig not to tell anyone.

All Craig did was stare at me. Stared at me straight in the eyes. Something told me that he was probably not buying what I told him. "Alright, I won't tell anyone", he finally says to me. "You look like you're really sorry and that you learned your lesson. There's no need to make you suffer anymore than how much you are right now". "Thank you", I mumbled to him. "But here's the deal: you hurt any of my clique members and you will be sorry", Craig threatened. "I won't hurt any of the Nerds. I swear to you and I swear to God", I told him.

Craig got up from the chair and then walked straight to the door. Right before he opened the door, he turned around and faced me one more time. "You better pray that no one else besides me and Dr. Kowalski has seen your file". Just as he said that, he opened the door and left the room. I quickly closed the door behind him so that no one else would look into my room and see me crying. I went back to my bed and sat down. I grabbed the tail end of my bedspread and started wiping the tears off my face.

That's one more person here that knows about my dark secret. How many more people has to know about my secret? Luckily, there was only two people here that knew. I know for sure Dr. Kowalski wouldn't tell anyone about it. That would be unprofessional of him to do and besides which, he doesn't seem mean like some of the teachers that I have for class. And Craig, he said that wouldn't tell anyone as long as I didn't mess with his crew. But is he really meant to be trusted with a secret like that? Could he use it against me for his benefit, or would he keep his word and not tell? Damn, I'm starting to regret helping him that night at the party now.


	9. Chapter 8: The Extortion Process

**CHAPTER 8: THE EXTORTION PROCESS**

It was the next day when Jake needed my assistance again. It was this time after the last class of the day when he sent the same Jock from before to escort me to the Jocks' Clubhouse. "You, with me, now", he tells me in the hall just as I exit the classroom. "Nice to see you too, man", I sarcastically replied to him. I followed him all the way to the Jocks' Clubhouse and entered just as he turned to hang out with some other Jocks on the field.

"So how's life here in Bullworth so far?" Jake asks me as I enter the building. "Not too bad. I miss Liberty City though", I told him. "So what do you need today?" I then ask him. "I have some guys outside that will make their monthly rounds", Jake tells me. "Monthly rounds?" I asked him. "Each week, every clique besides my clique and the Preps has to pay what I like to call a 'protection fee'. If they don't pay this fee, then my friends get to have some 'fun' with them", Jake explained. "You're extorting the cliques?" I ask in complete shock. "Does John Maciel know about this?"

"John knows", Jake tells me, "and he gets half of all the money that we get". "So what do I do to get the cliques to pay their dues?" I ask Jake. "You just got to tell them that their payments are due today", Jake says. "And what if they don't pay up?" I ask. "Don't worry about that", Jake tells me. "My boys will be with you and they'll help you with any problems that you come across. You already know Jaquon. He's pretty much the muscle of the bunch that you'll be going with. The group is already waiting outside for you. Go and get it done". "Yes, sir", I said jokingly as I turned back towards the doors and exit the building.

I regrouped with the Jock from earlier and told him, "I'm suppose to help you guys out with the extortion ring today". "Really? Seriously?" Jaquon says out-loud. After a long, deep sigh, he finally says to me, "Alright, fine. You can join us, but if you fuck anything up, then I'm going to mess you up. You understand?" "Yeah. Sure", I told him. "Alright then. Let's go, ladies", Jaquon says to me and to the other Jocks.

The five of us then started walking away from the Clubhouse, went up the stairs and past the Gym and Pool buildings. "So who are we going to hit first?", I then ask the group. "We're going to hit the Nerds first", Jaquon tells me. "They're usually the easiest to boss around. They are so weak, they couldn't even beat a baby". "But they got powerful weapons though", I pointed out. "Just because they wave a gun around doesn't mean that they'll use it", one of the other Jocks says out-loud. "I don't know about that", I told him. After a while of walking, we made it to the courtyard outside the Library. There were several Nerds just standing around, watching two other Nerds play a game of marbles. Craig was one of them.

"Okay ladies, it's payday", Jaquon says to the crowd of Nerds. All of the Nerds looked up from their game and stared at us. "We were in the middle of a game. I got twenty bucks on this game", Craig says to Jaquon. Jaquon then stormed through the crowd and then kicked the marbles around, messing the game up. "DAMN", Craig shouts out-loud. "Now it's a draw", Jaquon tells him. Craig let out a sigh before he told his clique, "Go head and give them the money". Everyone then started taking out their wallets and handed the money to Jaquon. "That's $99. You're $1 short", Jaquon says to Craig. "I'll get you your dollar tomorrow", Craig tells him. "You better or else bad things will happen", Jaquon says before pushing Craig down into the flower-bed.

Jaquon and the rest of the Jocks laughed as they turned and left the Nerds to tend to Craig. Before I turned around to continue helping the Jocks out, I looked over to Craig and said to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen". Before Craig could say something, I turned around and caught up with Jaquon and his friends. "Was that really necessary to push Craig like that?" I asked Jaquon. "I'm sure he would pay you the dollar he owes you". "He's a Nerd, Greg. Nerds need to know their place in life. You'll get it someday", Jaquon tells me. "So who's next? I want to get this over with", I told him. "We're going to deal with the Bullies next", he tells me.

"The Bullies? Yeah, that's very original", I said out-loud. "Nothing about them is original really", Jaquon started to explain. "They're weak, wannabe tough guys who harass the Nerds and non-cliques all the time. They have a leader name Tyler Northrop, who is someone that you don't want to mess with though. He's smart, but crazy. He's probably Bullworth's biggest psychopath. Don't mess with him". "If that's the case, then why are we extorting money from his crew? Won't he just fight back?" I asked him. "Nope", Jaquon flatly replied. "Word across town is that he's been put on some medication. He won't be doing any kind of fighting anytime soon". After a while of walking and talking, we made it to the parking lot where the Bullies hang out. I wonder why they usually hang here anyway.

"Yo George, where's Tyler today?" Jaquon asks a Hispanic kid in a white button shirt and blue jeans. "He has another therapy session and won't be back until tomorrow", the kid replies. "You know what today is, don't you?" Jaquon then asks him. "I do as a matter of fact", George says before pulling out a wad a cash and handing it to him. Jaquon started counting the money while I looked around the parking lot for the other Bullies. "Where's the rest of your crew at?" I asked him. "That's none of your business, new kid", George spat out. "George, this is only 90 bucks. Where's the rest of the money?" Jaquon asks him. "We've been having trouble with getting money this month. We need more time", George tells him. "Not good enough", Jaquon says to him before he tells me, "Greg, beat his ass up".

I didn't know what to do at that point. I really didn't want to hurt this guy over money, but if I didn't then Jaquon would tell Jake about it. I approached the kid, only for him to say to me, "Get away from me, bitch". I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to ask him if he could get the money before the day was over. But before I could start asking the question, the kid started punching me all over the body. I made my right hand flat and then swung it right into the kid's throat, causing him to fall to the ground, groaning in pain. "You bastard", the kid says in a low tone. "That was amazing", one of the Jocks says to me while slapping me in the back. Jaquon then approached the kid and started kicking him without relenting. "Dude, stop. You'll kill him if you keep doing that", I told him.

"You're lucky Greg is here. Next time, I won't stop", Jaquon tells him. Just before we could continue on with our task, Jaquon spit on the kid's shirt. "Have a nice day, George", the one Jock says before we continued on. Just as we approached the gates to the Auto-Shop, Jaquon grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. "Next time, don't tell me what to do. We're doing things my way, you understand?" he asks me. "Yeah, sure, whatever", I told him. He let me go and then we continued walking pass the gate. "We're extorting the Greasers next? You guys ever have any problems with them?" I asked them. "No, we don't as a matter of fact", Jaquon tells me. But just as we walked through a broken portion of a nearby wall, we were suddenly met with Greasers with slingshots aimed at our heads.

"What the hell is this?" Jaquon says to the Greasers. "We're tired of having our money taken", one of the Greasers says to us. "There he is. There's that punk that knocked me down yesterday", one of the other Greasers says while pointing his finger at me, the same one that tried to take Jake's package from me. "Let's take these fuckers down", the ring-leader says out-loud. Just as he said that, the Greasers opened fire at us, launching pebbles at us. We ran back behind the wall and took cover. I got close to the gap and waited for one of them to come around the corner. Just as one did, I pushed him against the wall and wrestled to get the slingshot out of his hands.

"Let go of my slingshot", the Greaser says to me. After a while of trying to get his slingshot, I kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to kneel down and grasp for air. I took his slingshot and then kicked him in the face. After that, I went back around the wall with the slingshot in one hand and some pebbles in another. I shot the first Greaser in the head and watched him fall straight to the ground. I aimed at the second Greaser and shot him a couple of times; first one was in the knee, and then I shot him right in the head too. He was down for the count. The third Greaser shot a pebble at me, hitting me right in the chest. I flinched for a moment right before I aimed and shot the third Greaser in the crotch. The last Greaser, the one that I encountered yesterday, dropped his slingshot and pulled out a switchblade.

"Do you really want to make this dirty?" I asked him. But just as I finished the question, he popped his blade out and charged at me. I moved out of the way just in time before the blade could get anyway near me. I kicked the blade out of his hands and then slammed him right into the wall. The Greaser lost his bearings and then fell down butt-first onto the ground. I went up to the Greaser and said to him, "Don't ever fuck with me, man, or I will fuck with you". "I'm going to tell Jason about this", the Greaser tells me. "Whatever, man", I told him. Just as I turned to leave, I told the Greaser, "The next time you try to fight me, I'll break your fucking hand". I left the Greasers to tend to their injuries and met up with the Jocks again.

"That was very good, kid. You taught those Greaseballs a lesson they'll never forget", Jaquon says to me. "Whatever. Can we go now?" I asked just as I tossed the slingshot to the side. "Actually, you can go now", Jaquon tells me. "Me and the boys are going to have to report this to Jake. Jason Vincent just might have been involved with the ambush. We're going to have to tend to him later today". "Just leave me out of it", I told him. "Unfortunately, the Greasers know that you helped us out and they'll most likely want to try and get even with you", Jaquon tells me. "Great, just what I needed: more enemies", I said out-loud.

Once the Jocks left me to go and report what happened to Jake, I quickly left the Auto-Shop and went straight back to the Boys' Dorm. If what Jaquon said was true, the Greasers will most likely try to find me and get retribution for what happened. Having an angry mob of Greaseballs coming after me was the last thing that I wanted. Things were going to get interesting soon enough, that's for sure.


	10. Chapter 9: Curious Cameron

**CHAPTER 9: CURIOUS CAMERON**

Today was Wednesday and I just got out of my last class for the day, which was Spanish. Cameron also shared that same class with me, but for some reason she wasn't in there today. That was odd of her to miss class today because from what I heard from her friend Margaret, Cameron was serious about her schoolwork. Cameron could be sick today, I figured. I think I might as well bring her Spanish assignments to her dorm before I do anything else.

Once the class ended, I asked the teacher for the assignments so Cameron can at least catch up. Once she handed me the assignments, I exit the classroom, half-expecting Jaquon to come out of the crowd and tell me that Jake needed my help again. But after a mere minute of waiting in the hallway, I couldn't find him anywhere. "Thank you, God", I said out-loud as I rushed out of the Main Building and started making my way to the Girls' Dorm.

Once I approached the front door of the Girls' Dorm, I couldn't help but noticed how much better-looking it was compared to the Boys' Dorm. There was even flowers in front of the building. I walked up to the front door, slowly opened them, and then walked in. Just as I took one step into the building, I was stopped by one of the teachers that patrolled the building. "What are you doing in here, you pervert?" the teacher says to me. "I'm just bringing some assignments over for Cameron to work on", I told the teacher. She stared me right in the eyeballs for a long minute before she told me in a cold tone, "Follow me".

I followed her up the stairs to the second floor and she led me to a dorm room at the end of the hallway. She knocked on the door and said, "Cameron Joseph, you got a visitor". Before she left me alone with Cameron, she then told me, "You try anything to that young girl and I'll have you arrested for sexual assault". Once she left, Cameron opened the door and let me into her room. "I brought you your Spanish assignment. I figured you would want to catch up, even after missing class today", I said before I saw that she was crying. I don't mean like she cried just for a little bit. She looked like she has been crying for the entire day. Is that even possible?

"Cameron, what's wrong?" I asked her. "I don't know if I can tell you. Hell, I don't even if it's true or not", Cameron tells me. I slowly approached her and laid my hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me", I said to her. "You can tell me anything that you have on your mind. You've been a good friend to me since I got here. The least I could do is help you after all you've done for me". Cameron took a deep breath before she finally told me, "I think Jake is cheating on me for someone else".

Just as she told me that, my first instinct was to go find Jake and beat the living shit out of him. From what I can tell about Cameron, she has been a faithful girlfriend to Jake. If Jake was cheating on her, then that just wasn't right. Not right at all. But I can't jump to conclusions just yet. After all, Cameron wasn't too sure either. "What makes you think Jake is cheating on you for someone else? Isn't it the rule or whatever for the head football player to date the head cheerleader?" I asked her.

"Ever since Sunday when the teacher dragged him out the dorm by his ear, he hasn't tried calling me or talking to me in class afterwards", Cameron tells me. "Well, you did want him to leave you alone after hitting you at the party. Maybe he got the hint and decided that you needed space", I suggested. "Yesterday, Debbie Monroe was talking to her friends about how he had a great time with Jake at the Carnival", Cameron then tells me. "Debbie Monroe? That Preppy girl?" I asked her.

Debbie Monroe was notorious for being the biggest, meanest, and probably the most spoiled girl on campus. I've met her once before. It was on the night after my arrival at Bullworth Academy. I was in the plaza, looking at the displays in the windows when I accidentally bumped right into her coming out of the beauty salon. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you", I told her. "Fuck you, poor boy. I'm going to sue the hell out of you when I find out your name", she tells me. Ever since then, I didn't want anything to do with her. For all I know, she probably would sue me just for accidentally bumping into her. I'm not the only one who had problems with her though. Apparently, she's the most hated student on campus. The only reason her clique can tolerate her is because her uncle is one of the two people who sponsors and pays for the special privileges that Harrington House receives. If it wasn't for Derby Harrington of Harrington Oil, the Preps would fall flat on their faces and Debbie would not be a part of the clique.

"I don't know what to do. How can I find out if Jake is cheating on me? I can't just follow him or else they'll recognize me", Cameron says to me. Just as she said that, an idea popped up in my head. "Where is Jake suppose to be right now?" I asked her. "Why do you ask?" she asks me. "Just tell me, Cameron. Okay?" I told her. "He and the rest of the clique will be going to a bonfire at the beach off of Back School Road. You have to go through an old mining tunnel to get to it", she tells me. "Why there? And what time does he go?" I then ask her. "The last time both the Jocks and the Preps held a bonfire at the beach in Old Bullworth Vale, the cops got involved. They usually start at 9:00 PM and end at 11", she answered.

I was about to exit the room when she stopped me. "What are you going to do?" she asks me. "I'm going to spy on them and see if I can find out for sure if they are pulling moves behind your back", I told her. "If you find something, can you call me and meet me back here at the dorm?" she asks me. "Sure", I said before leaving the room and exiting the Girls' Dorm. I knew what my plan was. I had to get a disguise first.

 **5 Hours Later; 8:30 PM**

I bought myself some clothes from the school store to make myself look unrecognizable for the bonfire and even went to the beauty salon in Old Bullworth Vale to dye my hair blonde. I look totally different. Wearing a Leather-man Jacket, a blue baseball cap with the Bullworth Academy logo on it, and some black jogging pants, I completely looked like a Jock. I just hope my cover can last until I get the necessary proof for Cameron.

I was just about to leave my dorm room when I remembered that I had to get my phone. I had the battery fully charged, so I don't have to worry about the battery dying before I get a single photo of Jake and Debbie. I probably should bring a digital camera instead, but I will most likely get caught if I had a camera with pictures of the two. Plus cellphone cameras have come a long way since the last two decades. They're just more reliable than regular cameras. Regular cameras are pretty much obsolete at this point and usually having one means that you're one who's still stuck in the 2000's or 2010's. I don't get why, but that's just been the social norm for the past eight years.

With my cellphone in my pocket and my appearance altered, I left my room and started heading for the party. I didn't bring my map with me, but luckily all I had to do was follow a group of Jocks that were heading for the party. I followed them to the school parking lot, pass the gates and down the dirt road that connected with School Street. I continued following the group till they passed by a couple of trucks and went into a break in the fence. I approached the entrance and saw that it was the tunnel. Standing near the tunnel, I could hear music coming from the far end.

Knowing real well I was going into enemy territory, I started walking down the tunnel. When I got to the midpoint, a Preppy stopped me dead in my tracks. I assumed that he was standing guard for intruders; probably an effect for Craig infiltrating the party. "Hold on right there", he tells me as he steps into my personal space. "What's the password?"

Really? Seriously? A password? Well that was just great. Taking a deep breath, I told him, "I was not aware of a password". "You know the rules. Jake doesn't want anyone coming into the party if they don't know the password", the Prep tells me. "Well, I wasn't aware of any password. I'm new here. I just moved here from Vice City a few days ago and I'm just learning the ropes here", I lied to him. "What's your name?" the Prep then asks me. Without hesitation, I told him the first name that popped right in my head: "Sonny Crockett". "Well, Sonny Crockett", the Prep says in a mocking tone, "I'm sorry but you can't access the party without a password. Now beat it".

Without making a comment, I turned around and walked out of the tunnel. How was I going to infiltrate the bonfire if I didn't have a password. I guess there was one thing to do: I was going to have to climb over the fence and go in through the forest. Looking at the fence, it was probably a good 10 feet high. There was no way I was going to climb over it without a boost. I looked around and noticed how one of the trucks, a 2027 Vapid Sandking XL, was parked next to the fence. If I could climb into the bed of the truck and then onto the top of the cab's roof, then I could possibly jump over the fence.

I went over to the pick-up truck and opened the tailgate. Once I opened it, I looked around to make sure that the owner didn't see me messing with his truck. Once I knew I was in the clear, I quickly climbed into the bed and then climbed onto the roof of the truck. Just as I thought, I was able to reach the top of the fence. Taking a deep breath, I then jumped and was able to jump over the fence. I had a bit of a rough landing after going over the fence, but luckily I had some ferns cushion my landing. I got up and then walked through the dark woods and up a steep hill till I got to a ledge overlooking the beach. I now had access.

I jumped down the ledge without catching attention and then strolled right up to the biggest bonfire I have ever seen. The song _Love My Way_ by The Psychedelic Furs was playing in the background as well as a conversation going on by a couple of Preps. "I never knew that Debbie had a crush on Jake", one of them said out-loud. "I almost feel sorry for Cameron. Almost", the other one said before they started laughing out-loud. "Well, Jake always said that he felt that his relationship with her wasn't going anywhere. Maybe the broad will change or something. We both know that she'll never get anywhere without Jake" Prep number 1 then said. "I doubt it", the second one said. "I heard that she has her eyes on that one kid, Greg Winston". "I doubt that he can keep her too. He's probably gay. I mean who keeps their hair that long?" Prep number 1 said. "Fuck you too", I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" the Prep asks me.

I looked up at the Prep and told him, "I'm looking for Jake". "He should be here soon. He had to get his girl first", the Prep tells me. Just before I could walk away though, the Prep says to me, "I swear I heard you say something else". "I was thinking out loud. It helps me think clearly. Sorry about that", I said before walking away. Just as I walked away from the fire, that was when I saw Jake coming in through the tunnel with Debbie in his arms. My first instinct was to pull out my cellphone and take a picture, but before I could pull my phone out, another Jock came out of nowhere and says to me, "You look familiar. Where have I seen you?"

"You haven't. I'm new. I'm Sonny Crockett", I told him. He narrowed his eyes on me and then told me, "You are very familiar to me. I'm going to be keeping my eye on you". Just as I started to get nervous, he started laughing his head off and started rolling all over the sand. "I'm sorry. I'm just so drunk right now", he then tells me. "Yeah, great. I'm going to get going", I said as I stepped over him and followed Jake and Debbie to a private spot on the beach. Maybe now I'll get somewhere.

I quickly went back into the shadows and got as close to the pair as I could. I pulled my phone out and quickly turned the flash off. If I was going to get a picture of them, I didn't want to give away my position. As I approached the pair, I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation while they cuddled together on an old beat-up couch.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Jake says to Debbie. "It sure is, and I bet you're having more fun with me than you ever did with Cameron", Debbie says to him. "Cameron and I have had our difference lately. She doesn't respect what I do for her and the entire school", says Jake. "You are what the school needs: a powerful, fearless young man who keeps order to the school through the use of fear", Debbie tells him. "Because of you, both the Jocks and the Preps are at the top. No one, not even those stupid Greaseballs will ever touch us". "I like you, Debbie. Unlike Cameron, you know what I do is right. She'll never understand", Jake says before he pulled Debbie close and then kissed her. Just as their lips started touching, I quickly took the picture just to notice that I didn't put my phone on silent.

They both turned back and saw me. "What are you doing?" Jake then asks me. I kept my head low and then said to him, "I needed a picture of someone kissing for Photography class". He then started to approach me, but I quickly turned the other way and started running for the tunnel. I quickly ran through an entire crowd of Jocks and Preps, knocking their food and drinks as I ran. Once I got into the tunnel, I ran pass the Prep on duty and made it back out to the dirt road. "Get him; he's an impostor", I heard someone shout. I turned around and noticed about five Jocks charging at me with full speed. With five behemoths coming to tear me apart, I mustered all my energy and started running back to the school.

I ran back onto the paved road and started heading towards the parking lot. I ran passed several cars in the parking lot and under the archway leading to the front of the school. I turned around and noticed that at least two of them were still giving chase. With all my energy, I ran even harder until I found a trash can that was out of their sight and jumped right into it. I waited a good twenty seconds until they passed by the can. "Where did he go?" one of the Jocks asks. "If I knew, we wouldn't have lost him, you idiot", the other Jock says to his friend. "Ten bucks says that he was a Nerd in disguise. Craig must have gotten one of his friends to do his dirty work after the beating Jake gave him Saturday", the first Jock stated. "I think that you are probably right. Let's go crack some melons in right now", the second Jock says as they both started heading for the library.

I jumped out of the trash can and then quickly ran back to the Girls' Dorm. Once I got to the Girls' Dorm, I pulled out my phone and called Cameron. "Hey, I got something you need to see. I'm just outside the dorm right now. Come out and I'll show you what I found", I said before hanging up. About a minute or two later, Cameron stepped out of the doors and slowly walked down the steps to approach me. "What did you find?" she asks me. I pulled up the picture on my phone and then showed it to her. Upon seeing the photo, she suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Cameron", I told her. "I should have known better", she then tells me. "He's always been more into his popularity than his relationship. He never cared about me, not since he started getting popular. The only reason he kept me around was so he could get people to think that he wasn't gay". "Wait, Jake is gay?" I asked her. "No, but his father is", she answers. "His dad had so many boyfriends that Jake didn't know a single girl in his life. Without a mother-figure in his life, he never got to understand women as much as he wanted. I originally got together with him because I felt sorry for him. He cared for me at first when he was just a rookie on the football team, but when he started getting popular, that was when things started to change between us. And now since he got so tired of me telling him what was right and what was wrong, he fell for Debbie. I dedicated two years of my life to him and this is what I get? For him to cheat on me with that bitch of a girl Debbie?"

That was the first time that I ever heard Cameron swear out-loud. Oh yeah, she was really upset at this point. Taking a deep breath, I then told her, "You're too good for Jake". "What?" she asks me. "I said you're too good for Jake", I said to her. "Jake is an asshole. I never liked him. The moment that I met you both, I couldn't help but wonder what you saw in him. You're a nice, sweet, kind young woman who didn't have to go out of your way just to make me comfortable on my first day of class but did. Jake shoved me into a wall when he thought I was hitting on you, and let's not mention that he also doesn't mind bullying weaker kids. You stood your ground to tell how it was wrong of him to beat up and bully Craig Smith that night at the party. You want my advice? Dump him. There's plenty of fish in the sea, some that really do deserve a girl just like you. You are perfect for just about anyone who isn't a complete jerk".

She wiped away her tears, looked up at me, and then gave me a hug. "Thank you, Greg. I really needed that", she tells me. "So what are you going to do now?" I then asked her. "I'm going to call Jake and tell him that we need to talk", she then tells me. "I'll leave you to it then", I told her as I turned and started heading back to the Boys' Dorm. As I walked back to the Boys Dorm, I couldn't help but think how Jake will react once Cameron breaks up with him. What I do know for sure is that it won't be pretty, and the whole school will most likely take the blow from it.


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayal

**CHAPTER 10: BETRAYAL**

It was just as I suspected. Jake did not take kindly to Cameron breaking up with him the next day, and he blew up in front of her out in the hallway. First, he accused her of being "an ungrateful bitch", and then he went on to tell her how much more fun Debbie was and that he was already through with her before Debbie came along. Everyone in the entire hallway, including myself and a few teachers, saw how angry he was when he stormed off. A week has pass, and everyone has been suffering since. The extortion prices skyrocketed to $200 per clique, the Greasers were heavily punished for their ambush the other week, and more than ever Craig and the Nerds was receiving the short end of the stick. More beatings, more wedgies, more humiliation than ever before. I felt sorry him, mainly because it was my fault for showing Cameron that photo and letting her dump him; nonetheless though, I had to help her out since she asked.

Things weren't also good for me. Just as Jaquon predicted, the Greasers had a grudge against me for my involvement with the Jocks. Whenever I walk pass a Greaser out in the hallway or walk anywhere near the Autoshop, they always toss down whatever textbook that they may have in their hands, pull out either their slingshots or switchblades, and try to fight me right there at the spot. The pass few times that it happened, there was a Jock there that approached them and fought them off for me. I know how to fight, but fighting in school was something that I really wanted to avoid right now. Something that I was having a hard time to do right at this moment.

I just got out of my last class for the day when a familiar face comes popping out of the crowd of students and approached me. "Jake needs you once again", Jaquon tells me. With that said, I followed him out of the Main Building and towards the Athletics Area. Along the way, a couple more Greasers spotted us and approached us only to stop dead in their tracks because of a Prefect approaching the area. We walked pass the Greasers, only for Jaquon to give them the finger. Once we walked underneath the archway with "Athletics Area" written on them, Jaquon then tells me, "You can go the rest of the way without me. I got to go take a leak anyway". "Good to know", I sarcastically replied to him as he went running towards the Gym.

I walked past the Gym and Pool buildings, down the stairs, and made a right turn to get to the Jocks' Clubhouse. Once I got to the clubhouse, I knocked on the door only to be greeted by John Maciel. "I see you're Jake's new errand boy. Good. I always thought you had potential", John remarked. At that moment, I really wanted to tell John to fuck off, but knowing what Craig has told me about John and his past life, I decided that wasn't a good idea. Just when he walked away from me, I entered the clubhouse just to see Jake with a pistol in his hands.

"Ah, Greg. So nice to see you", Jake says as he waves the pistol around. "Please tell me that isn't a real gun", I told him. "It's an air-soft gun. It's like a BB gun, but smaller", Jake tells me. "You ever had a BB gun before?" he then asks me. "No", I answered. "My dad forbid any kind of gun in his house, and so did my uncle and aunt". "What about your mom?" he then asks. "She died when I was born", I bluntly answered. "I never knew my mom. It was always me and my dad…. And a few special friends of his as well", he says to me. "Jake, what job do you need me to do today?" I then ask him.

"I'm glad you asked", Jake says to me before continuing. "I have a contact over in Blue Skies Industrial Park who has a package that I need picked up. This package is really important, so I need someone who I can trust that can get the package and bring it back to me without any problem". "What's in the package?" I asked him. After the last package that I picked up for him, I was very skeptical about what could be in this new package. After what Craig told me, I'm sure it was going to be more drugs. "What's in the package isn't any concern to you", Jake says to me. "Just get the package and bring it here. My contact, a member of an outside group called the Townies, will be wearing all orange, so he won't be hard to miss. Your call sign is Coltrane, his is Boss Hogg. He'll be over at the harbor around 8:00 PM, so be there on time". "Is that all?" I asked him. "That is all. You can go now", he replies.

I turned around and walked out of the clubhouse. So I got at least four and a half hours till the deal goes down. I had better get some stuff together and make sure that I'm ready to go. I just hope nothing bad goes down, but my gut right now tells me otherwise.

 **4 Hours Later; 7:30 PM**

It was time for me to start heading out to the meeting. I put on some black clothes to camouflage myself in the dark as well as some combat boots in case I was going to have to fight my way out. I had my cellphone on me in case I had to call Jake about anything, a map to know where I was going, and I had my car keys so I could drive there. With everything that I needed, I left the Boys' Dorm and started making my way to the parking lot. Once I got to the parking lot, I hopped into my car and then drove out on School Street and onto Main Street.

I followed Main Street till I crossed the bridge to Bullworth Town. Before I could get to the intersection ahead, I turned onto the dirt road to my right which I think was called Railroad Lane and followed it till I got to Blue Skies Road. I turned on Blue Skies Road and followed it till I crossed the bridge to Blue Skies. Just from the name and the looks of the district, it was an absolute shit-hole, more so than the Boys' Dorm. Lots of run-down houses and people living in poverty, lots of smoke coming from the smoke-stacks attached to different factories, cars stripped clean of their doors and seats as if they were the skeleton of a dead animal. Liberty City may have had a lot of traffic in the streets and people on the sidewalks, but compared to what I've seen from Bullworth so far, it was Heaven on earth.

After a while of driving around the small district and pass several factories, I finally found the entrance to the Bullworth Harbor. I parked my car near what I assumed to be a paint factory, turned it off, got out, and locked it. Hopefully, no one decides to break into it while I was gone. After all, I wasn't going to be gone long. With my car secured, I checked my cellphone to see what the time was. I had only five minutes till the contact should be here, so I entered the harbor, trying not to look suspicious.

I walked all the way to the far side of the harbor, looking for someone who dressed in a lot of orange. After I got to the far side where there were several barges lined up with garbage on them, I found what had to be some kid wearing a lot of orange, from head to toe. Who would want to dress up like that? Is the entire clique dressed like that?

I approached the kid and said to him, "Boss Hogg". Then then replied, "Yes? Coltrane?" "That's me", I told him. He then pulled a package out of his backpack and handed it to me. While I took the package, I took a good look at his features. He had scars all over his face, probably from all the fights that he had been in throughout his life. I also noticed his eyes; his eyes were a stone-cold gray and from the looks of them, he must have been through so many hardships in his life. I don't know much about the Townies apart from small talk from the student body that they mostly consisted of dropouts and kids who unfortunately couldn't afford to go to school. Not Bullworth Academy, not even the public school on the outskirts of town.

"You are dressed in a lot of orange. Is that your cliques' color?" I asked him, trying to make small talk. "My favorite color is orange. They're not crazy about it as much as I am", he replied. "Now since the exchange happened, what's next? Do I pay you? Does Jake pay you?" I then asked him. But just as I finished the question, a bright light coming from an unknown source flashed on and made us blind. "Bullworth PD. Freeze, both of you", a voice boomed on a microphone. "Shit, they followed you", the kid says as he makes a run up a ramp to our right. Turning away from the cop car in front of me, I quickly ran up the ramp myself while dodging all the Tasers that were aimed at me.

Once I climbed up the ramp, I saw the kid run along the dock and jump over a police car that happened to be parked right at the end. "Freeze, asshole", the cop says as he jumped out of his cop car and tried to catch the kid, but the kid was too fast him to even hit with his Taser gun. Knowing real well that the cop is expecting me to do the same, I did the next-best thing in this situation: I jumped into the water with the box tucked underneath my black hoodie. As I swam away very quietly right next to the dock, I couldn't help but hear the cops talk about us.

"The kid in orange got away. Damn, talk about a fast runner", one officer says out-loud. "Where's the second one? The one in black?" the other officer asks him. "I don't know", officer number one says. "If he was desperate and dumb enough, he must have jumped into the water. He's probably hiding out in that boat out in the middle of the water". "Damn it, we need Coast Guard out here right now", officer number two says out-loud. Once I got to the end of the dock, I quickly submerged myself and started swimming underwater. I swam like that for a good few minutes till I managed to get to land. I slowly, and I mean slowly after taking a swim in the middle of October, climbed out of the water and reached what I believed to be Back School Road.

I rolled onto my back and started taking deep breaths while also tried to warm myself by rubbing my hands together. After a while of calming myself down, I took the box out of my hoodie and noticed how much it was sagging. Hoping that the contents wasn't ruined, I quickly pulled the flaps open only to find that the contents in it was in an air-tight bag. "Thank God", I said out-loud, until I noticed the contents in the bag itself. The bag was full of marijuana.

Feeling really pissed off about all I went through, I pulled out my cellphone, which was luckily waterproof (by now, everything was waterproof; thank goodness for modern technology), and I dialed in Jake's number. Just as I started the call, Jake finally answered. "Greg, you got my package?" he asks me. "Yes, I did, and I almost got busted by the cops. I luckily jumped into the water and managed to keep the contents dry". I answered. I then told him, "I'm done being your errand boy. I had to get you drugs, twice, and one of those times I could have been arrested. You know how long I could go to juvie for even having a box full of weed on me?" "Well, it serves you right", Jake then tells me. "Consider this as your lesson".

"Lesson?" I angrily replied to him. "I know it was you who took that picture of me and Debbie at the bonfire last week", he then tells me. "I know it was you who showed Cameron that photo and caused us to break up". "Dude, you were cheating on her", I then argued. "She was faithful to you, and you treated her as if she was nothing to you. You humiliated her in front of the entire school. Cameron doesn't deserve someone who's going to treat her like garbage; like something tossed to the side and never thought of again. She deserves someone who treats her right, like a human being. Someone who isn't you".

There was a long silence between the two of us on the phone. After maybe a minute or two, he then replied, "I called the cops, hoping that they'll catch you and send you away. You're smarter than I thought. You have a brain, and I like that. Now, come on back to the clubhouse, and give me my package". Just as I stood there in disbelief, he then replied before hanging up, "Deliver me my package, and I'll let you have some fun with what's left". Oh, I was going to have fun with it all right. If Jake thinks that I'm going to give it to him perfectly fine after all that he put me through, he has another thing coming. I'm going to get even with that joker.

Picking up the package, I then made a mad-dash run through the tunnel back onto the street, ran up the hill, past some fuel silos, and back to my car at the paint factory. I quickly hoped in and speeded away from the district. I made a cut through New Coventry, which was also a shit-hole compared to Liberty City, under the overpass, and into Bullworth Town. I made a couple turns till I got to the local Yum-Yum Market. I parked my car and then entered the store. Once I found what I was looking, aka a lighter and some fireworks, I bought the cheap thing and then went back out to my car.

I then drove back to the school, parked my car at its usual spot, and carried what was left of the box underneath my hoodie to the Jocks' Clubhouse. Along the way, I ran into some more Greasers. They tried to stop me in my tracks, but I roundhouse-kicked one of them and punched another in the throat. "I have no time for your shenanigans", I told them out-loud. Walking towards the stairs to the football, a couple of Jocks couldn't help but notice how pissed I looked, but I for the most part didn't care with what they had to say about me.

Once I got to the Jocks Clubhouse, I opened the bag up and placed all the fireworks that I bought underneath some of the leaves till it was only the fuse that wasn't covered. As I opened the doors to the clubhouse, I saw Jake, Jaquon, and a few of the other Jocks that accompanied me that day when we went to get the cash out of the cliques' pockets. "Greg, you got the package?" Jake asks me. "I sure do", I said as I laid the box down on the floor and pulled out the lighter. "What are you doing, asshole?" Jaquon then asks me. "It's a surprise", I remarked as I lit the fuse and kicked the box over to them.

Just as one of Jake's friends picked the box up, the box literally started exploding in his face. All the different colors lit the room up like it was the fourth of July. All the Jocks within close range of the fireworks, including Jake, went down as the fireworks exploded around them, bruising their skin, and burning parts of their hair off their heads. Once the fireworks stopped, the lighting went back to normal. All that was left of the box was its smoky and burned bottom. The room itself was also very smoky and had the stench of weed flowing through the air. "Enjoy", I remarked as I left the clubhouse and made a mad-dash out of Jocks' territory.

Once I was all the way to the Library, my phone then started to ring. I pulled it out and noticed that it was Jake who was calling. "Enjoyed your gift?" I answered the phone. "How dare you do what you just did?" Jake says in an angry tone. "You had it coming for trying to get me arrested. Consider this as your lesson", I remarked. "You smart-ass, long-haired little shit, nobody does this to me. Nobody", he says on the phone. "From the looks of it, I did it", I told him. "You're done for", he then threatens. "You're going to regret what you just did to me and the team. I'm going to get you back. A beating, that's too good for you. I'm going to do something to you that you won't be able to show your face around here ever again". "Good luck with that. You'll never find shit on me", I told him as I hung up the phone and continued my way to the Boys' Dorm.

Once I got to the Boys' Dorm, I quickly went into my room and laid down right on the bed. Too much stuff has happened already tonight. As I laid there on my bed, I couldn't help but think what Jake could do to me now after nearly setting them on fire. He said that a beating was too good for me, so I didn't have to worry about that. But what did Jake mean by that he'll do something to where I'll never show my face again? I shouldn't worry about it, but for some reason I kept thinking about it. The only person who has dirt on me right now is Craig, and that's only because he had access to my permanent record online. Of course, that was when I realized what dirt Jake could have on me.

Craig is Jake's most favorite target. The fact that Craig could get access to my permanent record online could mean that Jake could use him, threaten him, or even blackmail him into giving him the list of my past sins. I cannot let Jake know about what I did back at North Algonquin High. I have to find Craig and stop Jake before some real damage can be done to my fresh new start.


	12. Chapter 11: The Reveal

**CHAPTER 11: THE REVEAL**

After making Jake's package full of weed explode in his clubhouse last night, he told me that he would do something to me that cause me to never show my face again. Putting two and two together, the only way that he could do that is if he gets Craig to show them my permanent record. I cannot allow them to see what I did back at my old school. I'll have to find Craig before the Jocks do, but the thing is I haven't seen him all day. I usually spot him before class and during lunch, but today I have not seen him at either time. I just hope the Nerds know where he is. I must find him.

So once my last class of the day and week was finally over, I rushed out as quick as I could out of the classroom and out of the Main Building. Today was a very cloudy, chilly day; the perfect weather for a bad day to happen. Granted, it was October, so it was usually chilly around this time. And normally, there is an occasional cloudy day around this time of the year, but the clouds today were so dark that I could have sworn that it was going to rain any second now.

After the cold air hit me, I quickly zipped up my jacket and rushed to the Library. Once I got into the Library, I quickly rushed all over the place looking for Craig. "Kid, what is your problem?" the librarian asks me as I rushed pass her, knocking a few books out of her hands. "Sorry, I'm looking for someone", I told her as I picked up the books and gave them back to her. After a while of scanning the Library for Craig, I found James and Carl, the Nerds I met that night in the comic book store's basement.

I approached the two of them and said to them, "Do you two know where Craig is? I need to find him". "We were just talking about him", James told me. "We haven't seen Craig all day either. We were supposed to play _Grottos & Gremlins_ this morning before class", Carl says to me. "DAMN", I yelled out-loud, causing everyone in the building to look in our direction. "Why is it such a big deal to you where Craig is? It's not like you both are friends", James says to me. I grabbed both Nerds and then dragged them out to the one long room near the exit to the building.

"I did something back at my old school that I'm not very proud of", I started to explain, "and now the Jocks may find out about it. Your friend is the only one that knows about it, so now I think the Jocks will beat the living crap out of him just to get that information". "We're very familiar with what you did", James then tells me. "We saw your record too when Craig cracked it open. That was seriously messed up what you did", Carl says. Great, I thought. More people that knows my past sin. Does everyone else have to find out? "We wouldn't be helping you now except for two reasons: 1; Craig's our friend too, and 2; he knows that you're sorry for what you did. We're going to help you", Carl then says to me.

"Thank you", I told them both. "Now let's head to the comic book store. We can use the computer down in the basement to triangulate Craig's location", James says. "How can you do that?" I asked them. "We can tap into his cellphone and track it from there", James tells me. "Now let's go". "We'll take my car", I began to tell them. "I got to run by my dorm first to get the keys though. Meet me at the parking lot. My is a green 2008 Sultan RS. It won't be hard to miss". I rushed out of the Library and headed straight to the dorm.

When I got to the Boys' Dorm, I quickly ran into my room and got my keys off my desk. I then rushed out of the dorm and went straight to the parking lot. Once there, I found both Nerds waiting for me beside my car. Once all three of us was in the car, I started it up and drove as quickly as I could to the comic book store. But when we crossed the bridge into Bullworth Town, there was a traffic jam going on at the intersection where I had to turn. "You got to be fucking kidding me", I said out-loud. About maybe twenty minutes later, I was able to turn onto the one-lane street and get to the comic book store. I parked my car in the alleyway, and then we all got out of the car and entered through the front door of the shop.

When we entered the shop, there was a big, husky old with red hair, glasses, and wearing what I believed was an _Impotent Rage_ T-shirt. "Hey Zack, anything new?" James asks the clerk. "Nothing new today", he answers. "You guys going to play another round of _Grottos & Gremlins _today, or some _Magic: The Gathering_?" he then asks the Nerds. "Sorry, we're on a mission today", Carl tells him. "Craig is missing, so we're going to try and locate him", James says to the clerk. "And who are you?" the clerk then asks me. "I'm Greg. I'm helping them find Craig", I told him. "That's funny. Your name and Craig's name rhyme with each other", he pointed out. "I'm just going to follow Craig's friends into the basement if you don't mind", I told him as I went around the counter and went down the stairs into the basement.

Once I was down the stairs, I followed them into the smaller room and watched them conduct their work onto the computer. "How is it possible to track someone on their cellphone?" I asked the Nerds. "Are you kidding me?" James then says before explaining. "A cellphone, especially today's versions, are pretty much mobile computers. All we have to do is find his I.P. address, and we could find him anywhere in the world. If he was somewhere in Russia, we can still find him despite him being all the way across the globe. It's how government agencies like the F.I.B. and the I.A.A. can locate criminals very easily". "Man, if you guys can hack into my permanent record and into people's cellphones, I think I better stay on your guys' good side", I pointed out. "So far, you have been on our good side, but I still have my doubts about you", James tells me. "With all that you guys go through, I don't blame you", I told him. After a while of searching on the computer, they finally found Craig's location.

"According to the software that I'm using, Craig is located at Harrington House", James tells me. "Harrington House" I began to question. "Why would he be there?" "Knowing that the Preps and the Jocks are allies, I'm assuming that they are holding him hostage. Maybe to prevent you from finding him", Carl tells me. "Looks like I'm going to bust him out then", I said out-loud. "Harrington House is like a fortress. You'll never get him out", Carl tells me. "I'll have to try", I tell him.

Just as I was about to leave the basement though, James stopped me dead in my tracks. "You'll need a weapon", he says as he hands me a slingshot with a scope attached to it. "Wow, this looks awesome", I tell him. "It's called a Super-Slingshot. It's way better than the standard one that you see the Bullies and the Greasers carry around", James says. "Thanks. I'll give it back once I'm through with it", I said. "Keep it. We got plenty of them stored away in a secret place", James says. With my new weapon in head, I left the basement and went back to my car.

I started my car back up and headed back to the school. Once I parked my car at the parking lot, I started heading straight to Harrington House. After a while of walking, I made it to the water fountain where the paths to Athletics Area, the Autoshop, and Harrington House meet. Ahead of me was Harrington House where all the Preps hang out. I have never been in the building before, and I'm sure that the Preps won't be greeting me with open arms when I step in through the front door. But Craig was in there, and I had to get him out or else the Jocks would know my secret. Taking a deep breath, I started walking straight towards the building. Just as I climbed up some steps right into the courtyard, that was when a few of the Preps noticed me. "Are you lost or something, trailer trash?" one of them said to me.

Just as he said that, I pulled out my slingshot, loaded a pebble, and shot him right in the head. "What the hell?" one of the two other Preps said out-loud as they both charged at me. One of them tried to punch me right in the nose, but I quickly dodged it and then right-hooked him right in the jaw. The other one tried to do a punch-combo on me, but I quickly countered every punch except for the last one, which hit me right in the gut. Quickly recovering from the blow, I then performed a round-house kick on him, knocking him right onto the ground. From the looks of him, he was out cold. I turned to the other guy and performed an overhead punch. Once he was down for the count, I quickly entered the building in search for Craig.

Once I entered the building, I was greeted by yet another Prep. I quickly ran up to him, shoved him up against the wall, and gave him a few uppercuts until he too was out. Just before I could continue my way through the building, I saw something odd on the Prep that I just knocked out. Taking the odd object from him, I saw that it was a gun. Just in case it wasn't an actual gun, I quickly unloaded the magazine. Thankfully, it wasn't an actual gun; rather, it was an air-soft gun like the one that Jake had yesterday. Feeling that it could come in handy, I put it in my back pocket and continued into the building.

Once I entered the building, I couldn't help but notice how nice the main lobby was. Expensive paintings, frat paddles, china, all sorts of priceless artifacts. Not to mention back in the greeting room some knight's armor. Talk about luxury. In this room, there was two sets of doors and a flight of stairs on the left side of the room. Not knowing which rooms that Craig could possibly be in, I decided to search in the set of doors to my left. I entered to room only to find that I was in a dormitory. There were beds all neatly lined up with one another, and not to mention another Prep. Rather than the standard Prep uniform, he was wearing only a pair of blue boxers. "Hey, you're not allowed to be here", he says to me in a faux English accent.

I quickly rushed up to him and then pushed him right into the wall, knocking him out almost instantly. "Hope you don't have a concussion", I said to his unconscious body. Once he was out of the way, I quickly looked all over the room for any signs of Craig. So far, nothing. I left the room and went straight to the other set of doors back in the main lobby. It too was a dormitory. Once again, I checked the room just for any signs of Craig; still nothing. I walked back out of the dorm room and quickly went up the stairs to the second floor.

Once I got up the steps and went through the doors at the top, that was when I noticed that I was in the common room area. They had a flat-screen television as well as some poker tables in the room. "These guys get everything", I said out-loud before checking my surroundings. There were two other doors in this room; one leading to a flight of steps on the other side, and one that led to a balcony outside. I'll go up the stairs behind those doors, I figured. If there's any other room that I still have yet to notice, then it would most likely be up those sets of stairs.

I opened those sets of doors, and then I started climbing up the steps behind them. While climbing, that was when I noticed two more sets of doors: one at the top of the steps, and one to my left. I opened the doors to my left just to find that I was in the kitchen / dining room area. I quickly started searching for Craig in the kitchen. After looking in all the pantries and closets, there was only one closet left for me to look in. I quickly rushed to it and opened it, just to find Craig gagged and all tied up. Just when I approached him, the door closed behind me and I heard the sound of a lock behind me.

I quickly rushed back to the door and tried to open it. "Let me out", I said to the person on the other side. "You attacked my friends, and tried to bust our prisoner out. Jake is going to go through with exposing your secret, and there's nothing you can do. Now stay in there if you know what's good for you". Damn, they got me locked up. I couldn't believe that I got out-smarted. "DAMN IT", I said out-loud as I punched the door very hard. So that was it, then? Great.

 **2 ½ Hours Later; 6:30 PM**

So Craig told me what Jake did to him to get the information he needed about me. First, he kidnapped him from his own dorm room, then he sat him down in front of a computer screen and made him crack open my permanent record, then lastly left him under the "care" of the Preps, who locked him in this closest since this morning. Jake had the information he needed, and he planned to reveal it at the football game tonight. Knowing how much everyone loves the Bullworth Bullhorns, almost everybody was going to be there. Shit, I'm screwed.

"I'm so sorry, Greg", Craig began to explain. "This was the last thing that I wanted to do. But if I didn't do what Jake told me to do, then he would have brought great harm to my clique. I had to protect them, or else he would have gotten all the Jocks to beat them up. You don't deserve what you're about to get".

"I wish there was a way to get out of this closet", I told him. "If I did, I would prevent that prick from exposing my secret". "Maybe you could trick them", Craig suggests. "You really think that could work?" I asked him. "It would work a lot more than your attempt to unlocking it using a paper clip earlier", he says. "Are you okay to fight?" I asked him. "I'm a Nerd, Greg. I can't even beat a non-clique student", he points out. "One of these days, I'm going to have to teach you how to fight. You got the right physique, you just need the moves", I told him before handing him the air-soft gun. "You're going to need this more than me, that's for sure". Once we were ready, I quickly knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" the voice says behind the door. "I need some food. I'm hungry as hell", Craig says to the voice. As we heard heavy stomping leading away from the door, both Craig and I then got into attack mode. Once the guy returned to the door and opened it, we both jumped onto him and started beating the hell out of him. "Nobody locks me in a closet, EVER!" I said as I kicked the Prep one last time. Once the Prep was down, we both made our way out of Harrington House. Every Prep that we came across, either I went up to them and beat the living crap out of them, or Craig shot them in the head with the air-soft gun. Once we made it to the exit, that was when I noticed that it was 6:50 PM.

"CRAP. It's almost time for the game to begin", I said out-loud. "Go then, Greg. Stop Jake before he reveals your secret", Craig says to me. "What about you?" I asked him. "I'll be fine. Just go", he tells me. With all my energy, I started making a mad-dash out of the courtyard and towards the football field. Once I turned left at the water fountain, I was then immediately ambushed by a couple of Jocks.

"Don't you got a football game to play in?" I asked them. "Nope", one of them replies, "we luckily only play basketball". They both then got into attack mode. "I don't got time for this", I said out-loud as I tripped the first Jock that tried to charge at me. The second Jock ran up to me and then knocked me right onto the ground. "You're going to wish you didn't do that", I said as I got back up onto my feet and tackled the second Jock.

I repeatedly punched him in the face several times as I was getting angry. I was so angry that I lost track of the time. Once I beat the Jock to a bloody mess, that was when the first Jock got back up on his feet and tackled me off his friend. "I have no time for this", I said as I kicked him right in the jewels. He quickly fell down to the ground, grasping for air as I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Damn it, 6:57 already", I said as I quickly ran as fast as I could towards the football.

Once I got to the football field, I desperately looked around for Jake. But just as stepped foot on the field, I was stopped by two more Jocks wearing their football gear. I tried to budge out of their grasp, but they wouldn't let me go. Suddenly, that was when I heard his voice booming on the speakers. "Oh, there's the man of the hour. Ladies and gentleman, I give you Greg Winston, the school's most dangerous student. Guys, how about you two drag him here, front and center for everyone to see".

The two Jocks then dragged me away from the sidelines and right to the center of the field. They both then turned me towards the crowd. "Jake, please don't tell the crowd. It will ruin my chance of making a clean start here", I begged. He walked up to me, grabbed me by the chin, and said to me, "You never should have fucked with me". He turned back to the crowd and continued talking through the microphone.

"Now I know I was supposed to be singing the National Anthem. God-Bless-America and all that, but now I got to tell all the students and the staff about what kind of a threat Greg Winston is". I continued to try and break free of the Jocks' grasp, but they still wouldn't let me go. "Damn it, DAMN IT", I said out-loud. "Greg Winston here pranked a kid at his old school so badly, that everyone made fun of him. Greg, he dumped a bucket full of pig's blood onto that student, which ultimately made him the laughing stock of the entire school. And as if that wasn't enough, because the kid had a loose screw, he committed suicide. Greg Winston here got a kid to commit suicide. Now what do you people have to say about that?"

Just as Jake finished his speech, the two Jocks let me go. I looked right at the crowd in the bleachers, expecting a negative reaction. First, everyone was whispering to one another about what was just said, then that was when all the "boos" and the name-calling commenced. People were even throwing their refreshments onto the field, trying to hit me. "My life is over", I said to myself as I started making a mad-dash out of the field. I was so upset about what happened, I didn't even bother looking at Cameron, who was either trying to get my attention, or booing me like the crowd was doing.

I ran up the stairs, dodging every bag of popcorn, hotdog, and soda cups that was hurled at me as best as I could. Once I was out by the Gym and Pool buildings, I saw Jaquon laughing at me as I walked by. "Now you'll never show your face around here again. See you around, Greg, you piece of shit", he says to me as I left the Athletics Area.

That was it then. I could never show my face around the school again. If I ever did, all people would talk about was how I got someone to kill themselves. Nobody would want to hang out with me. Nobody would want to be my friend. Nobody would even want to be my partner in class. I was going to be an outcast, and there was nothing that I could do about it.


	13. Chapter 12: Regrets

**CHAPTER 12: REGRETS**

I have never felt more rotten than I have at that moment in my life. Seeing all those booing me and throwing their refreshments at me. All for something that I never meant to happen. Now I could never show my face around Bullworth ever again.

After running away from the football field, I went straight to my room. I didn't bother changing into clean clothes; rather, I laid on my bed wearing my uniform, which was covered in some ketchup and mustard stains from some of the hot-dogs thrown at me. I didn't bother taking my shoes off either. In fact, I didn't bother doing anything. All I wanted to do was to lay in my bed and just lay there till I slowly die from starvation.

Probably about an hour has pass before I heard a knock on my door. After what happened, I did not want to answer it at all. After a few minutes of knocking, I finally heard who was at the door. "Greg, I know you're in there", she says to me from the other side of the door. "Please Greg, let me in. I'm not mad or ashamed, but I would like to know what happened". I still did not reply.

"Greg, please", Cameron continued. "I'm in the same boat right now. I know just how much Jake humiliated you. I want to help you like you helped me. But you must let me in. Please". After a while of convincing, I finally got up from my bed and opened the door for her.

"For the record, you don't know what it's like to be in the same boat as me right now", I then told her. She walked into the room while I closed the door behind me. "This is a nice room", she complimented. "I never thought that Dr. Kowalski would let anyone bunk in this room". "What is the deal with this room anyway?" I then asked her. John Maciel has once mentioned on my first day here that it housed "one of the heroes" around 20 years ago, and now Cameron says something about the headmaster not letting anyone bunk in this room. But rather than answer my question, she then tells me, "I'm sorry for what Jake has done".

"You shouldn't be. You broke up with him", I told her. "I never thought that he would sink so low. Had I known about the information he held, I would have tried to stop him. But I need to know something. What he said, is it true?" "Don't you got to get back to the field?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Emily, Margaret, and Francine can handle it without me. Right now, I need answers. Is what Jake said true?" Cameron asked again. "Cameron, I can't….". "Greg. I want to help", she then tells me. Without any way to avoid this conversation, I finally broke down into tears.

Cameron slowly walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. "It's okay. It's okay", Cameron says, trying to comfort me. "I'm not mad. It's obviously clear that you're suffering for what you've done. But please, I have to know". I sat down on my bed, followed by Cameron who decided to sit down right next to me. I then took a deep break, and then I finally started to explain all that happened.

"I was going through a lot back when I lived in Liberty City with my family. My whole family consists of my dad, who's never around, as well as my uncle Roman, my aunt Mallorie, and cousin Kate. Believe it or not, I was a bad egg back at my old school, North Algonquin High. I did so much stuff that it would make the hair on the back of head stand. And because I didn't behave like my family wanted me to, I grew so distant from them. None of them wanted me around.

"It also didn't help that I was in a prank war against the Jocks. It all happened because I accidentally walked into the washroom while one of them hairy bastards was naked. When the rest of the Jocks learned about what I did, they begin to spread rumors about me being gay. No matter what prank I pulled on them, they always got me back. Finally, I had enough of their shit.

"Have you ever read the Stephen King novel _Carrie_?" I asked Cameron. "I have", she answers. "It's such a good read. I see where you got the pig's blood prank from". "It was meant for the Jocks. Nobody else; just the Jocks", I told her. "I had the prank all set up in the school's auditorium. All I had to do was lure the Jocks' leader into the trap, and he would never be able to get me back again. How could someone beat the classic pig's blood prank from that novel?

"So, I lured the Jocks' leader into the auditorium. Little did I know that there was this one in the same room as well. This kid, I guess he was an emo or something because he was always talking about how much he hated his life and was a cutter. He had a rough time fitting in with his peers. Everybody always made fun of him. No one respected him, and I felt sorry for the kid. He was standing in the marked area where I have planned for the Jock to stand. It was so dark in the room that I confused the kid for the Jock. I pulled the rope that was tied to the bucket, and I watched as the blood fell on the wrong person. I only found out it was the wrong person because someone turned the lights on for the auditorium. Apparently, someone saw me as well as the Jock enter the room, and they reported it to the principal.

"That kid, he walked out into the hall, covered in blood for the entire school to see. Everyone laughed, made period jokes, and even took pictures of him to put on the internet. At first, I was suspended for a month for pulling that prank, and for possibly bringing swine flu into the school. But then, the school caught wind of what happened to the kid. He took some painkillers, overdosed on them. His parents found him on the bathroom floor about a day later after he supposedly took the pills. I was immediately expelled once news hit the school, and that's how I ended up here".

For the entire time while I was telling Cameron my side of the story, I was mostly staring at the wall ahead of me. When I turned my head to look at her, I could see that she too was crying. "Greg, I'm so sorry", she began to say, "and I know deep down that you're sorry too". "Too bad the entire school won't believe that", I told her. "I do regret what I did, and now everybody is going to rub it in. People are going to treat me like I'm a criminal. I might as well move to a different school, which won't be possible now since this is the only school that will except me".

"Please don't think about leaving", Cameron tells me. "Things will get better eventually". "No, it won't", I told her. "As long as Jake keeps reminding people what I did, things won't get any better. I swear when I get the chance, I'm going to kill him". "Greg, Dr. Kowalski is actually handling Jake now. He'll give Jake a proper punishment soon enough", Cameron says. "I hope he gets expelled", I said out-loud. "I do too", Cameron says to me.

I probably gave her the stink-eye right before she said, "Jake did me wrong too if you remember. He went behind my back to date Debbie, and then he went as far as to announce to the entire school your dark secret. Greg, you're one of the best friends that I could ever have. I could tell you anything, and you would never judge me based on what I tell you. Jake knows that, and he did what he did just to get you back for helping me. I know that must be the reason for that stupid stunt he did. And you know what, I regret ever dating him".

"Cameron.", I tried to speak, only for her to interrupt me. "No, Greg. If he really cared about me, then he wouldn't have done all those things he did in the past week. He's shown little to no respect to me in the past months. He's shown Debbie more respect throughout a week than he has shown to me in months. Jake is dead to me. I really hope Kowalski does expel him. It will serve him right".

I got up from my spot on the bed, opened the door, and told her, "I need to be alone right now. Can you please give me some space?" "Greg", Cameron says in a soft tone. "I appreciate you coming over to comfort me, but I really need to think things through", I told her. "Okay then", she says before getting up from her spot. Just before she leaves the room though, she hugs me and tells me, "Call me if you need some company". "I will", I said to her. After she lets go of me, she walks out the room and closes the door behind her.

At least that's one person who I know hasn't changed her opinion about me. Of course, there's also her friends who probably still think highly of me due to my friendship with Cameron. Then there's Craig and a few Nerds who know how sorry I am for what I did. That's a handful of people who knows how sorry I am. And out of a thousand or two-thousand students, that would probably be 0.0001% who knows that I'm not a criminal. Man, are the odds against me here. The rest of the school year was going to get interesting for me real soon.


	14. Chapter 13: Outcast

**CHAPTER 13: OUTCAST**

After everything that happened at the football game, I had a rough night filled with awful dreams. I couldn't help but dream about that one kid that killed himself. His numb body lying on the ground right next to the bottle of pills that he desperately swallowed just to "escape" his life and what was to come of it. I kept seeing myself there, in that bathroom with him. After his parents opened the door and saw me, just as they put their phones out to call the police, I wake in some very cold sweat.

After maybe the third time that this happened, I turned to my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:30 AM. Thank God that it was a Saturday, otherwise I would have been late for class. I got up from my bed, noticing that I was still in my dirty school uniform, and went over to the wardrobe to get some clean clothes. I pretty much pulled out the usual stuff: a towel, a bar of soap, a red t-shirt, some ratty blue jeans, and a black pair of boxer shorts.

I walked out of my room and went up to the second floor where the bathroom was. While walking towards the stairs, some of the boys in the dorm were eye-balling me. They probably heard about my secret from someone who was at the game, but nonetheless I ignored them and went to the bathroom.

Once I got to the bathroom, I laid my clothes right outside the stall that I going to use, and then I went inside it and stripped my dirty clothes off. I turned the shower on, and I started washing my body. Once I got done with my back, I couldn't help but think that somebody was watching me. I opened the stall just enough to see outside without exposing myself, only to find no one out there. I closed the stall door and continued to wash my body.

After I was done with my shower, I dragged my clean clothes with my foot underneath the door and started putting them on. Once I was done dressing, I picked up my dirty clothes, walked outside the bathroom, and went by to my dorm room. During the walk back to my room, a couple of Non-Clique students said to me, "Get out of here, you psychopath. We don't want your kind around here". I kept my head down and walked straight by to my room. I closed the door behind me and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper.

I turned on the radio to listen to some music while I went to the wardrobe to get some socks and sneakers. While I was getting the desired items and putting them on, I couldn't help but hear what Eric Young had to say about last night:

 _So, that reveal about Greg Winston's past life before coming here was a shocker. I never thought that Greg of all people would be a bully. I don't know him personally, but I do know that he's friends with Jake's former girl, Cameron Joseph. Just from all the messages that I got in the past 12 hours, Greg is really the most popular, or should I say unpopular, story since Jake dumped Cameron for Debbie Monroe. Just for this kind of occasion, I have a special song just for Jake and everyone that is listening. Here's_ Old Love / New Love _by Twin Shadows. Enjoy._

"You are so very weird, Eric", I said out-loud as I turned the radio off. Jake and Cameron's break-up was old news already, and he's mistaken the part where Cameron broke up with Jake. Of course, I found out not too long ago that Bullworth Underground Radio works in conjunction with the Jocks. The Jocks make Eric tell stories that are in their favor. It was also their way of warning new students not to mess with them (that's why I got the "respect is everything" message from Eric on my very first day). The Jocks have control of the entire school, and I was dumb enough not to even consider that warning the moment I set light to the fireworks in the pack of weed. Now, my life here was ruined.

Taking a deep breath, I got up from my bed just as I finished putting my shoes on, and then I walked out of my room. I was going to need something to eat, otherwise I'd probably collapse on the floor. I walked out the dorm and started heading for the Main Building. During the walk though, more students, girls and cliques included, started saying mean stuff to me. "Go back to Liberty City where you belong, asshole", one girl says to me. "Liberty's too good for him. He should go to prison, that's where he belongs", another student chimes in. Keeping my head down, I quickly ran from them and entered the Main Building.

Once I was in the main hall, I quickly made a mad-dash through the doors leading to the Cafeteria. Once I made it down the steps to the Cafeteria, I quickly entered the line and waited for the line to proceed. After a while of waiting in the slow-moving line, I was able to get my morning breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, grits, and a biscuit. After that, I then tried looking for an empty spot in the Cafeteria where I could sit down. So far, all the tables were filled with people; people that won't let me sit with them.

After a while of looking, I noticed a table at the far end of the Cafeteria. It had Cameron's three friends sitting with them. I approached the table and then asked the girls, "May I sit with you girls?" All three looked up from their conversation and said to me, "Sure, but for a little while though".

"A little while?" I asked them. "Jake and the rest are going to be here soon. I figured you don't want to be around him after what he did last night", Margaret tells me. "I get it", I said as I went looking for someplace else to sit. "Greg, wait", Margaret tells me as I approached the stairway. "It's not you, okay?" she began to explain. "We got nothing against you. You're a sweet boy, and I can tell that you're still torn apart from the incident. Cameron isn't here today because she has a dentist appointment today. But if you need someone to talk in case Cameron isn't around, Emily, Francine, and I are here for you". "Thank you", I mumbled to her.

I turned away from her and continued to the stairway out of the Cafeteria. Unexpectedly, I accidentally come across Jake and his dumb-ass clique of apes. "Hey Greg, how are you doing?" Jake began to mock me. "I was wondering how well you slept after I told the school your deepest, darkest secret. No hard feelings, right? You did deserve it after all, what with you turning my package into a firework display. Enjoy your breakfast, you outcast". Jaquon walked by and said to me, "Your parents should be ashamed of you. Do them both a favor and jump off a bridge".

Just as they walked away from me to get to the table that the girls were sitting at, I mumbled under my breath, "Assholes". I walked up the steps and back into the main hall. Figuring that no one would bother me while I was hiding behind the stairs, I went there to eat my breakfast. Once I sat down against the wall, I then noticed a couple of gold-metal plaques on the wall in front of me. I ate all my breakfast first, then I got up and inspected the metal plaques.

When I got up to the plaques, I couldn't help but read the inscriptions written on one of them. _This award is presented to Jimmy Hopkins for Outstanding Heroism. Canis Canem Edit._ What did this Jimmy Hopkins guy do that got him this award? I went over to the other plaque, and it pretty much read the same thing except it was written for some guy named Clayton "C-Money" Stone; what the hell kind of nickname is C-Money anyway?

Once I was done with inspecting the plaques, I picked up my plate and took it to the nearby trashcan over by the English classroom. Once I dumped my garbage into the trashcan though, I turned around only to be faced by several Greasers. Five against one; there was no way I was going to get out of this. "What do you guys want?" I asked before making the remark, "I don't do oil changes". "Jason Vincent sends his regards", says the one Greaser that I attacked twice now before he punched me right in the gut. Losing my breath after being punched down in the stomach, I quickly fell to the floor, making me a vulnerable target for the Greasers to kick and punch me.

For what seemed like minutes, I felt every punch and kick that they threw at me. I even began to start feeling blood oozing from some of my wounds. While the Greasers were beating me, all the students in the hallway as well as possibly some from the Cafeteria watched and cheered as they beat the living daylights out of me. After a while, the Greasers were broken up by a couple of Prefects. Before I could see their faces though, I passed out right on the spot.

….

I woke up in an unfamiliar setting. At first, it was hard to see because of the bright light, but with a beeping sound and some talk about medicine and antibiotics, I soon determined that I was in a hospital. After a while, there was someone calling me by name. Her soothing voice made me recognize it out of all the loud noises in the hospital. My eyes adjusted enough for me to see a familiar blonde-haired girl waiting for me. "How do you feel?" she then asks me.

"Like a million bucks", I sarcastically replied. I tried to sit up right, but then Cameron says to me, "No. No, stay down. The doctors are worried that you have a concussion. Just relax". I took a deep breath and then asked her, "How long have I been out?" "You've been out since 11:30 AM, according to the Prefects that saved your life. It's 6:30 PM now, so seven hours", she answers. "What happened when I was out?" I asked her.

"The five Greasers that nearly beat you to death were detained and taken to Headmaster Kowalski's office. They now have detention for an entire month. Jason Vincent, who ordered the attack, will probably get two months", Cameron explained to me. "And what about Jake?" I asked her. "Does he get any punishment after what he did at the game?"

Cameron started sighing right when I asked, "He's getting away with it?" "It was not Dr. Kowalski's idea", Cameron started to explain. "The head football coach, Mr. Stark, said that if Jake can't play, then they won't be able to get to the playoffs at the end of the year. Hell, even his father is protecting him. Jake's dad threatened Kowalski with a lawsuit if Jake is suspended from the team. He's untouchable, and he won't be getting punished".

With all that Cameron said to me, my anger started building up. Why the hell isn't he getting punished? He clearly broke the rules, he needs to be punished. My anger was starting to get the best of me that I started balling my fists up. "Damn that Jake, damn his father, and damn Coach Stark", I said out-loud. I never liked Coach Stark anyway. During my first week at Bullworth Academy, I walked past him in the school hallways. When he saw me out in the hallway, he made the remark to me, "What are you supposed to be; a boy, or a girl? If you're a boy, cut that silly long hair of yours". Ever since then, he's always said to me how he would cut my hair had I been in his Gym class. I never liked him, and with all that Jake has done, I can't believe that he's going to turn a blind-eye away from it.

"Greg, calm down", Cameron says to me. "If you keep building your anger, then they won't let me see you till you leave". "When am I supposed to leave anyway?" I asked her. "From what I heard, at the very least tomorrow morning. They just got to do some tests first before they let you go", Cameron tells me. "Just great", I said out-loud. "I don't even like being in hospitals. Not since my dad told me about how he ended up in one after a job gone wrong".

"I'll stay with you all night long then just to make you feel comfortable", Cameron suggests. "You don't have to", I told her. "Besides, don't you have to go hang out with your friends and do something fun. After all, it is Saturday night". "Greg", Cameron began, "I'm staying. I care about you, and if being in a hospital makes you uncomfortable, then I'm going to stay with you all night. I'd do the same for any of my friends on the cheer-leading squad". "Thank you, Cameron", I told her. "I really appreciate it".

All night long, Cameron has kept me company. I never did get why she would stay for me. Granted, she did say that she would do it for her other friends, but something told me that there was something more between us than just a friendship. Did Cameron have a crush on me? It would make sense considering how Jake has treated her like trash for a good while now. Something tells me that I would find out soon enough though. I never had a girlfriend before, so this would be all new territory to me. The one question I have to ask myself for now is "When should I make a move?"


	15. Chapter 14: Memoirs Of The Past

**CHAPTER 14: MEMOIRS OF THE PAST**

I got released from the hospital on Sunday afternoon at around 4:00 PM. After the beating that I took from the Greasers, my doctor told me that it would be best for me to stay out of class for a few days just to take it easy, which was fine enough by me. I didn't want to go to a classroom setting where everyone was just going to stare at me for two and a half hours.

For most of Monday, I spend a lot of my time in bed. I was either asleep or lying in bed and just staring at the ceiling, thinking about how Jake and his crew is just getting away with what they did to me. It was so seriously messed up, I have half a mind to beat all those fucking apes. Regardless of whether I wanted to beat them or not, I had to take my condition in consideration. I was mostly sore from the beating that I got. The stitches and the bruises were far from getting better. I was going to feel like crap for at least a month if not a couple of weeks. After a while of getting bored, I decided to get out of bed and walk around the school.

Since it was 3:00 PM, I didn't have to worry about a lot of students giving me the stink-eye. So I slapped on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and then I walked out the dorm and started walking towards the football field. Right now, it was the only solitary place that I could go that was still out in the sun. While walking towards the field though, there was still a couple of students out walking the place. When they spotted me, they still hurled their insults at me. I ignored them and continued my way to the football field.

Once I got to the football field, I went to the far end of the field away from the Jocks' Clubhouse and sat down on the bleachers. While I sat there, I couldn't help but pull out a pack of cigarettes that I bought from Yum-Yum Market after leaving the hospital yesterday, slipped one of the sticks into my mouth, lit it up with my lighter, and started huffing on the smoke. Damn, did it feel good. And this stuff is illegal to sell to minors? They should really change the law because this stuff is great.

While huffing and puffing on the little cancer stick, my mind couldn't help but flashback to the events that transpired Friday night. Could there have been another way to prevent all of it from happening the way it did? I tried to think of every single solution that could have prevented Jake from telling the school my secret. Only one stuck out: I should have gone to Jake after class and beat the living shit out of him. Then again, I didn't know for sure that Jake got Craig to do his dirty work for him, so going to rescue Craig was still a necessity. So technically, there was no stopping Jake. Of course, there's no point in dwelling about it now. It happened, it's done. I should move on from the experience, but the one question now though was how to move on when the entire school thinks I'm some sort of sociopath.

After a while of thinking and smoking, my cigarette was nothing more than a little stump. I dropped it on the ground and stomped on it with my sneaker. I then pulled out my phone and checked out the time. My clock said it was 3:27 PM. "Damn", I said out-loud, "class is just about to end. I better make my way out of here". I spilled my phone into my pocket and started looking for a way out of there. I was not going to take the stairs by the Gym and Pool building since the Jocks would be using that same route. After a while of looking for a way out, I noticed a huge wooden gate beside the bleachers where I sat down.

I approached the gate and inspected it. From the looks of it, it hasn't been opened for years. It was kept shut by a rusty padlock, something I knew I could break if I had something solid to smash it with. I looked around for something that I knew would be strong enough to smash the padlock with. After a while, I found a huge rock about the size of my hand. I approached the padlock and started beating it with the rock. After maybe the seventh time, the lock finally broke off. I opened the gate just enough for me to squeeze through. Just as I did though, the school's bell ringed off, signifying the end of class. I quickly squeezed through the gate and closed it shut right behind me. Once I knew I was in the clear, I turned around and found myself in a dense forest.

Ahead of me was a pathway that was barely recognizable with all the dead leaves and branches that covered it up. I followed the pathway, hoping that it will lead me back to campus without having to face the Jocks. After following the path, I found myself at a crossroads. To the left, the paved pathway continued, but on the right was a dirt trait leading to a closed-off area, probably another mine shaft. After debating which direction to go, I decided to go left and see where the paved trail went.

As I followed the trail some more, I suddenly came across a gate with a fallen tree right in front of it. I slowly stepped onto the tree, approached the gate, and tried to open it; it too, like the padlock on the wooden gate, was rusted shut. I stepped off the tree and started looking for another rock that I could use to open the gate. After a while, I found one right by a set of boulders. I went back to the gate, stepped onto the fallen tree, and smashed the lock on the gate. With the lock broken, I was able to open the gate. It was hard at first, mainly because the whole thing was rusty, but with enough force I pushed it open and stepped into the unknown.

Once the gate was opened, I saw to the right of the gate a flight of steps. I slowly climbed up the steps, not sure what I would find while up there. Once I was at the top, all I found was mainly a bunch of tree branches that blocked way to the top of the gate. I stepped over the branches and found what looked to be a mounted gun. It too was rusty. While inspecting the gun, I couldn't help but wonder what it used as ammunition. Once I was done inspecting the gun, I climbed back down to the ground via the stairs and spotted in the distance a set of doors.

Not knowing what they were, I slowly approached them, stepping over dead leaves and a few ferns that somehow grew out of the cracks of the pathway. Once I was at the doors, I pushed them open, revealing a dark interior. "Where's a light switch when you need one?" I said out-loud. Just as I said that though, I spotted a breaker right by the doorway. Walking up to the breaker, I flipped the door open and messed around with the switches inside it. After a couple of attempts, the interior finally lit up, revealing everything in it. It was an old observatory; lost, abandoned, and taken back by mother nature.

"This is so cool", I said out-loud as I inspected the building. Mother nature has really done her job well. There were vines growing all over the walls, some of them even hanging from the dome part of the building. The stone columns in the center of the room were covered in some moss or fungus (I'd rather not know which). Hell, even the floor wasn't a floor anymore. Whatever there was left of the floor, it was covered in dirt and plant-life, mostly ferns and bushes.

Seeing all this remined me of a movie that I saw when I was four years old. I think it was called _Jurassic World_ , and like every little kid ever born on this planet, I was hooked on dinosaurs. I don't remember the movie much except there was one scene when the kids were lost in the forest, and they came across the ruins of a building from the first movie, which I never got to see when growing up. Still, this reminds me of that scene. It was pretty cool seeing how something man-made could be taken over my nature in a matter of years.

I looked around the building, trying to find some interesting things that maybe would be worth collecting, but all I found mainly was old crates and a couple of lifts that were damaged and not operating anymore. After a while of looking around, my foot caught something, resulting in me tripping and falling into some ferns. I looked at what my foot caught and saw that it was another crate mostly covered up by dirt and roots I got up from the ground and kicked the rotten crate, watching as it broke into a million pieces, revealing a gun-like thing similar to what the Nerds carry. I picked it up and inspected it. It was a cylinder-shaped thing with a can attached to the end of it. I dusted it off and saw that it was a potato gun. That was something that I was going to keep, but just as I put it underneath my armpit, I saw something else that was worth checking out. It was a work-bench with the school's mascot barely noticeable with all the vines growing all over it.

I approached the work-bench and ripped up some of the vines to get a good look at what I was seeing. Once I was done tearing the vines off the bench, I saw a map of the school with the school's mascot drawn on the right side. The map had four different locations marked with an X on it. I didn't know what that was for, but what stuck out to me the most was the title written on the top of the map: "Operation Trojan Cow". Right beside the map was a couple of notebooks. I opened one of them and started reading it. The pages were all yellow and kind of moldy from age, but I was still able to read what was on the first page.

 _Operation: Trojan Cow, Day 1_

 _We were attacked by a hostile kid who we thought wanted to hurt us. It wasn't by the Jocks or the Bullies who usually do harass us, but rather it was from Jimmy Hopkins. I never saw Hopkins as much of a threat before, but since he was getting increasingly popular since beating the Bullies, Preppies, and Greasers, we decided to back off since we knew it was a matter of time before he decided that we were not meant to be equal to the other school cliques._

 _But that just wasn't enough. Algernon Papadopoulous, aka Algie, a subordinate of mine, gave me a warning about Hopkins trying to get us to help him out with the Jocks. Of course, I did not want to get involved as I knew that Hopkins would betray us eventually, but he showed up right at my door step. He attacked my clique in the valley leading to the Observatory and let himself into the building after destroying the transformer and busting the doors down. Jimmy and I fought a ferocious battle with me being the victorious winner._

 _With me aiming my Spud Gun down at Jimmy's head, he begged for us to help him out. All I said to him at that moment was, "You're just like everyone else, picking on the little men". Jimmy begged and begged, and even cried, for us to help him eliminate the Jocks. Finally, I gave in and told him, "We need to come up with an awesome plan to kick their hairy asses. From now on, we're friends. We work together"._

 _Long story short, I started planning together on what our next moves were going to be. I spend all night devising a plan that will help us achieve our goal and thus, Operation Trojan Cow was born._

Getting tired of reading the first page (deep down, I knew a lot of it was a lie), I continued reading it some more. I went to the last page, which, thankfully, talked about what Trojan Cow was.

 _Operation: Trojan Cow, Day 12_

 _Today was the day of the big game, the last and final one of the season where the Bullworth Bullhorns played against our rival school, the Bullworth Miners from the public school on the outskirts of town. I had five agents waiting for Hopkins to approach them so he does what tasks that they came up with._

 _Agent #1, Bucky Pasteur, will give Jimmy a rigged football with an explosive in it. Any player who tries to catch that ball will be caught in the explosion. It will either knock them out, or burn their skin enough to where they can't play the game. Bucky will be behind the bleachers close to the Observatory._

 _Agent #2, Fatty Johnson, will hand Jimmy a bottle of glue for smearing all over the team benches. If done right, any Jock who sits on the glue will be stuck. The only way out would be for them to tear their pants off. Fatty will be behind the bleachers close to the Jocks' Clubhouse._

 _Agent #3, Melvin O'Connor, will hand Jimmy a bag of marbles to spread across the football field. Anyone who steps in the marbles will trip. Hopefully, this will be enough to get them injured enough to where they must forfeit the game. Melvin will be along the pathway to the Autoshop._

 _Agent #4, Algie Papadopoulous, will give Jimmy the assignment of "enhancing" the team's sport drink in the cooler. Hopefully, it will make the Jocks sick from drinking it. Algie will be along the path to Harrington House._

 _And lastly, Agent #5, Cornelius Johnson, will give Jimmy the task of switching the message on the scoreboard. Cornelius has already reprogrammed the scoreboard. All Jimmy must do is mess with the controls, and the new message will be unveiled. Cornelius will be located by the water fountain._

…

 _The operation was a success. Once all the pranks were accomplished, the Bullhorns had no choice but to forfeit against the Miners. However, that didn't stop the Jocks from trying to kick the living daylights out of Hopkins. After what seemed like a brutal battle (one against twenty), Jimmy got the upper-hand and beat Ted Thompson and his boys into submission. It was an absolute victory for us Nerds. No longer will the Jocks bully and torment us. No longer will we be treated like dog muck on their shoes. We will now be treated with equal respect from the Jocks and Bullies. Hopkins is our king now though. Not sure how that will pan out, but will be better than before, that's for sure._

So, the previous Nerds who went here came up with an idea to take down the Jocks? Interesting. Maybe I could do the same thing from before to take down the Jocks here. I found the solution to end the school's modern Jock problem. Of course, I going to need as much help as I could.

Looking around for a bag or a sack, I found an old backpack underneath the work-bench. I pulled it out, shook it to get any bugs or debris out of it, and stuffed the potato gun, the notebooks, and even the map of the school into the backpack. I zipped it up and then left the Observatory. While leaving the Observatory, I pulled my phone out and texted Cameron.

 _Cameron, meet me my dorm room. I got something to show you._

 _I'm already here. I brought u ur classwork. Wat do you have 2 show me?_

 _You'll see when I get there._

With Cameron already notified of my arrival, I decided to go down the dirt path to get back to the dorm. I approached the closed-off shaft and kicked the metal sheet down. I walked through the hole to find myself in more dense forest. I followed what looked like a path through the forest. After a while of walking, I found myself out of the forest and by the school Library.

I walked through an old electronic door and vaulted over a part of the wall that didn't have a chain-link fence. I walked by some Nerds who were just idling in the courtyard, talking to one another. Only a few of them noticed me, but didn't say anything to me at all. Once I walked away from the Library, I continued my way to the Boys' Dorm. I vaulted over another wall with no fencing on it when I came across a group of Bullies, one of them being the kid that I met that day when I was helping the Jocks with their extortion process.

As I walked by the trio of Bullies, George, the one I beat up, stepped in my way. I tried to step my way around them, but he stepped right back in front of me. "May I please get through?" I asked him. "What you did to me back at the parking lot is unacceptable", he tells me. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you attacked me first", I plainly told him. "I'm still not letting you go. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the living shit out of you", he says to me. "I got three in fact", I started to explain, "One: I stopped those Jocks from beating you to death. Two: I'm still injured from the beating the Greasers gave me Friday. And three: don't make me hurt you".

The three Bullies then started laughing so hard, a couple of them fell right to the floor. With them uncontrollably laughing hard, I then made my move. I smashed George's throat again, followed by an over-head punch onto the last two. All three of laid on the ground holding their injuries. "Idiots", I said to them as I left them and went straight to the Boys' Dorm. Once I walked into the dorm, I went straight into my room where I found Cameron waiting for me.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Cameron asks as I entered the room and closed the door. I laid the backpack on the desk and then pulled out its contents. "I went exploring and found an old abandoned observatory near the football field", I started to explain. "The place was completely covered in plant-life, but I managed to find a few Souvenirs. I found this gun. I believe it to be a potato gun. Then, I found this map and a notebook that talks about a plan that the Nerds did years ago to overthrow the Jocks. While I was reading the notebook, I couldn't help but think about what we could do; something that the entire school could do. We should take down the Jocks and end their rule of the school".

Cameron looked at me in complete surprise as I finished saying what was on my mind. "Take down the Jocks? Greg, where did you find your new-found confidence?" she then asks me. "Look", I began to explain, "I've been really thinking about this all day. The Jocks got a grip on the entire school. Every clique except for the Preps are either afraid of them, or they despise the Jocks to an extreme level. I figured that we should round up all the cliques and unite as one front. I know that Craig and his crew will want a piece of the action, so we can at least go ahead and talk to him about the plan. I also feel that with the Bullies and Greasers on our side, we can have the numbers on our side, and if things get worst, we can always try to hire the Townies from Blue Skies Industrial. It's perfect. We'll be bringing together most the school while also taking down a common foe. It's got to work".

"Greg, as far as we're concerned, even with all the cliques hating on the Jocks, that still won't be enough to unite them just to go to war together", Cameron tells me. "I'm sure with enough convincing, they'll have to take part in it", I tell her. "But to do that, you'll have to get close to their leaders, and right now, you're not quite popular with the Greasers, or even the Bullies I should add". Cameron pointed out the window to the Bullies that I just recently beat up. "I guess my social skills need some working then", I joked. I turned back to her and said to her, "I'm going through with the plan. But what I would like to know is are you in or not?"

She looked at me like I just said the worst thing unimaginable to her. "I don't know", she begins to say. "I'm not into bullying, you know that. From reading what I have so far from this notebook you found, it sounds like we'll be bullying the Jocks. I couldn't do that, not even to Jake". "Cameron", I began speaking while also taking a hold of her hands, "Jake humiliated you. He cheated on you for Debbie, made a commotion of you dumping him in front of the whole school, and even got Eric Young to broadcast a false story about it on the radio. He deserves it; you know it, and I know it. He's also the biggest bully out of every student in the entire school. It just won't be bullying that you'll be helping me out with; it will be bullying the bully to stop the bullying. I know you want it to stop. So, I have to ask you this: will you please help me?"

While I told her why she should help, she kept staring down at my hands. Once I was done convincing her why though, she remained hesitant. At first, I thought that she wouldn't go along with my plan, but after a while, she replied, "I'll do it". I smiled and then gave her a hug. "When do we begin though?" she asks me. "We should begin right away. I'm thinking about getting the Nerds convinced first. Then, we'll focus on the other cliques". "Jake has no idea what he is in for", Cameron says out-loud. "Neither do we", I tell her. "This is our time now. Let's get this shit started".


	16. Chapter 15: Recruiting The Nerds

**ACT II**

 **CHAPTER 15: RECRUITING THE NERDS**

Cameron and I both waited a couple of weeks till I felt a lot better before setting our plan in motion. I still had some stitches in me, but that wasn't going to be holding me back. I wanted revenge on Jake for what he did, and I wasn't going to let some stitches get in the way. Apart from them, I was back to normal. I should have them removed any day now.

But that wasn't my concern right now. What I needed to begin my quest for revenge was the help of Craig, and I haven't seen him since the night of the football game. He must be hiding from me, thinking that I want his head on a stick or something. I need his help and support on my plans, or else I may as well kiss my plans good-bye. Luckily, at least the Nerds were still found around the Library. And lucky enough for me, James and Carl were there.

"Back off", James says as I approached him right before he raised his potato gun at me. "I don't want to hurt you guys", I told them while backing a foot away. "You could be tricking us just so you get to Craig and kill him", Carl pointed out. "I don't want to hurt – let alone – kill Craig", I told them. "We got the same enemy. I feel that we should work together and bring Jake down a notch". "We still won't tell you under Craig's orders", Carl tells me. "Fine", I said to them. I pretended to turn around right before I knocked the potato gun out of James' hands and shoved him into a nearby trash can.

Carl was about to pick the potato gun up when I quickly grabbed it and aimed it at him. "Give me Craig's location right now. I'm not fooling around", I told them. "He's at his dorm room right now", Carl tells him. "Which room?" I ask them. "It's on the second floor across from the bathroom" he replies. "Please don't shoot me", he then adds. With all the information that I wanted, I tossed the potato gun onto the ground near his feet and told him, "That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" I turned to James who was still struggling to get out of the can. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out. "Sorry about that, but it had to be done. You two got my word that I won't harm Craig", I said before turning and leaving the Library's courtyard.

Cameron, who was watching from a safe distance, came up to me and said, "I hope you didn't plan on putting poor James in the trash can like that". "I'm not proud of it, but at least I got them to tell me where Craig is holed-up", I tell her. "Okay, lead the way", Cameron says.

We walked from the Library and climbed up over the wall into the Boys' Dorm's courtyard. There was some Bullies nearby but luckily, they were too busy looking at magazines, possibly _Playboy_ , to even pay attention to us. We walked through the doors, made a left turn down the hall, and made our way up the stairs to the second floor. Once we were up the stairs, we walked by a couple of Greasers who made remarks towards us.

"Hey Danny, would you want Cameron as your girlfriend?" "Nope. Cameron is pretty much like a used condom; you don't to slip that on after what Jake may have done with her". Cameron turned to give them a piece of her mind, but I grabbed her shoulder and continued her towards Craig's dorm room. "She's scum anyway, especially since she hangs with Greg Winston. I'd had to have an extreme case of autism just to even think about going out with her".

While we walked away, Cameron said out-loud, "Those idiots don't even know what autism is". "What was that about anyway?" I asked her. "Normally, I hear people say that you're too good to hang out with me. But this, this was new". Cameron exhaled before saying, "Debbie spread some rumors about how I was so much a sex addict that I convinced Jake to poke me a few times unprotected". "I know it's none of my business, but…." Before I could continue, Cameron says to me, "No. And besides, there's more to relationships than just sex".

After a while of walking, we made to Craig's dorm room. "I got to use the bathroom. I'll be right back", Cameron says before entering the bathroom right next to them. While she went into the restroom, I knocked on the dorm room, hoping for an answer. "Craig, it's me. We need to talk", I said through the door. Of course, there was no reply. I knocked once again and still, there was no reply. "I'm not mad. I don't want to hurt you. Hell, I didn't even want to harass James and Carl like I did back at the Library", I then said through the door. Still, no reply. _I'm an idiot for saying that last part out-loud_ , I thought to myself. _There's no way he'll open it after saying that I harassed two of his friends_.

After a while of waiting, Cameron came out of the bathroom and said to me, "Men just do not know how to aim when they break water into the toilet". "I know how you feel about that", I tell her, thinking about how gross it was to go into a toilet stall just to see piss on the seat. Very awful, especially for those who has to off-load the solid waste. "Cameron, is that you?" Craig's voice broke through the door. _So now he replies?_ I thought sourly.

"Craig, we need to talk", Cameron tells him. "We have a plan to take down the Jocks, and we need your help to get it started". "What's the plan?" Craig asks her. "Open the door and we'll talk", Cameron tells him. "As long as Greg doesn't come in", Craig tells her. "It's my plan, Craig. I need to be in there just as much as you need to be a part of it", I said through the door. "Then I'm sorry Cameron, but this door won't open until he's gone", Craig says out-loud.

Cameron took a deep breath and then started speaking. "Craig, we're all on the same side at this point. We all have the same thing in common: Jake has screwed us over one way or another. He rules the school with an iron fist and whenever someone tries challenging him, they usually meet his wraith through humiliation and torture. We need to work together. Greg has nothing against you for what happened that night at the game. It was his idea to get you onboard for what we're about to do. We need you. We need the Nerds and their expertise if we're going to take them down. We know you're scared, but right now you need to put on your big-boy bridges and help us out. In the words of Princess Leia from _Star Wars_ , 'Obi-Wan, you're our only hope'".

The door opened, revealing a pale-looking Craig. "For the record, I prefer _Halo_ over _Star Wars_. And the quote goes 'you're my only hope'". "Can we both come in and discuss our plan for taking down the Jocks?" I asked him. "Come in", Craig says while holding the door open. Cameron and I walked into his room and saw that it was a chaotic mess. Apart from the book shelves which had neatly arranged _Halo_ figurines and books, the entire room was disorganized and messy. The desk next to the window was full of papers and empty Sprunk bottles. As for the floor, it was completely covered with clothes. At one point, I think I was stepping on a pair of boxer briefs. Among the clothes, I could have sworn that I saw a few _Halo_ t-shirts. I'm a huge fan for the series, but man Craig took the fandom to a whole new level.

"Sorry that it's so dark in here", Craig says as he opens a curtain, letting in some sunlight. "Were you worried that I somehow climb in through your window, even though it's on the second floor?" I asked out of curiously. "No, my roommate and I always have the curtains closed. We kind of like the room dark when we play multiplayer matches online", Craig tells me. "I guess that makes sense", I reply. "So, what is your super-special plan to take down the Jocks, Greg?" Craig then asks me.

I took the bag with the notebooks off my back and laid them onto his bed. I unzipped it and then dumped all its contents on his bedspread. "I found all this stuff in the old Observatory", I started to explain. "It talks about plans that the Nerds enacted on twenty years ago. Apparently, they had a problem with the Jocks as well. What they did was had some sole individual play pranks on the Jocks on the night of their big game. Pranks such as planting a rigged football, gluing the team benches, and spreading marbles on the football field. I was thinking with you and the other school cliques who had enough of the Jocks, we should team together and do the same thing. When I showed Cameron this stuff two weeks ago, we decided who else would want a piece of the action other than the Nerds. You're the first leader that we came up to just to discuss this plan. So, what do you say? You want in on the action?"

While I was talking to him about my plans, he was looking over the notebooks and the contents that were in them. "Wow, these Nerds really had a plan", he says out-loud. He looked up at me and then told me, "You got my support as well as the rest of the Nerds. Though, we are going to have to talk later about what you did to James and Carl". I held my hands in surrender and said to him, "And I will apologize to them both. Really, I will". "Good to know that you're on our side, Craig", Cameron says, "but there is still one problem: how will we get the support of the other cliques?"

"That will be a difficult problem, will it?" Craig asks her. "Pretty much, especially since both the Greasers and Bullies hate Greg so very much", she answers. "I don't know if there is a way for you two to talk to both cliques since that is the case. But maybe you won't have to convince them via words. Maybe through actions though", Craig then tells her. "Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Every clique on campus apart from the Preps hate the Jocks", Craig started to explain. "If you tell them that you're going to harass the Jocks, then they will just see another wannabe tough guy who's just going to get his ass handed to him like every other people who stood up to them. But, what if you harassed the Jocks during one of their games? What if say you send a message straight to them? Of course, they will retaliate, so maybe that plan isn't a good idea". "I was publicly humiliated if you don't remember", I told him. "Whatever they do to me next wouldn't be any worse than what they did to me".

"So, you're willing to do whatever you can to get even with the Jocks, even if Jake retaliates in the cruelest way possible?" Craig asks me. "Jake can't keep getting away with everything that he has done, and I need to get the respect of the other cliques. Whatever Jake throws at me, I'll throw back harder", I tell him. "Do you absolutely agree with his plans?" Craig then asks Cameron. "Jake has been nothing more than a bully all these years", Cameron tells him. "He used to be sweet and kind, but that Jake is gone. Popularity has gotten into head, and now he rules the school with fear and malice. If screwing the Jocks' precious games and ending their sports program will end their reign on the school forever, then by all means: let Greg hit them hard where it hurts".

"WAIT, ENDING THEIR SPORTS PROGRAM?" Craig yells out-loud. What looked like concern in Craig's face slowly turned into a smile as he started laughing like an evil mad-man. "I don't like this new Craig", I said out-loud, half-joking but also half-serious. "Oh, we're going to fuck their sports program so much, there won't be another one for a hundred years", he then says out-loud. "Can we focus back on the plan?" I asked him. "You said something about playing pranks on them to get the other cliques involved? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there was one thing that I was going to have one of my friends do, but I'll have you do it instead", Craig tells me. "And what is that?" I asked him. "I was going to have them shoot the Jocks on the football field with a BB gun", Craig explains, "but I think it would be best served if you shot them during their game. I already ordered the BB gun, and should be here by Thursday. Once I get it, I'll send it straight to your dorm. But in the meantime, what I think the Nerds and I should do is prank them during the next few days and try and get them wearily before the next game". "Sounds like a plant", I told him. "But won't Jake get revenge on your group for the attacks as well?" Cameron asks him. "The most important thing right now is that this plan goes right so we can get the cliques' attention" Craig answers her question. "When they find out that Greg had a hand in the attack, then they'll back him up". "The only thing I probably don't understand now is why anyone would back me up after what they found out?" I asked Craig.

"Despite what they know about what you did, they'll most likely follow you", Craig tells me. "You're the only one thus far that got really humiliated by the Jocks and is not afraid to get back on your feet just to get back at them. I really don't know anyone else who would do the same. I guess I am the only one, but I have never done anything that was noteworthy like what you're doing".

"So that's it? Everything is settled? We're going to attack the Jocks this coming game night?" Cameron asks. "I guess we are", I told her. "And we're going to do it good enough to catch the attention of the other cliques", Craig added. "With that settled, I'm going to go back to my dorm and tell my friends what's going on Friday night. Don't want any of them to get caught in the crossfire", Cameron says as she leaves the dorm. "Later, Cameron", I say before turning back to Craig. "Hey, is it possible to fix this potato gun that I also found in the Observatory?" I asked Craig while taking it out from the bag. "Wow, you found the Super Spud Gun", Craig tells me.

"The what?" I asked him. "All our Spud Guns are based on the standard ones that the Nerds had years ago" Craig tells me. "This one we tried to find for years. Apparently, they are rare. You got to let me keep this one so I can reverse engineer it and see how it's made 'super'". "Sure, if you promise me that you'll get it clean and fixed in the process", I tell him. "Deal then", Craig says. "I'll try and get it back to you before your mission Friday night". "Good enough", I said as I started to leave the room. Before I exit through the door though, I turned to Craig and told him, "Tell your crew to give the Jocks hell for me before Friday night". "Will do", Craig tells me.


	17. Chapter 16: Rain Of Metal

**CHAPTER 16: RAIN OF METAL**

For the next three days after my meeting with Craig in his dorm room, the Nerds started waging a prank war against the Jocks. You couldn't believe what all happened during those three days. First, the Nerds rigged several footballs with fire crackers, causing severe injuries amongst the Jocks. Then they tampered with the Jocks' sports cooler, causing some of them to get sick, causing some of them to miss the game Friday night. Lastly, they laid out marbles on the field, causing anyone practicing on the field to trip and injure themselves. They did almost everything that the Nerds did twenty years ago. Hell, even Craig himself told me that he had a special message on the scoreboard, ready to be broadcast Friday night.

The Jocks retaliated, just as I suspected. They gave some of the Nerds wedgies, egged and TPed the Library, and even went as far as flat-out throw stink bombs at them out in the open in broad daylight. Some of them were busted by the prefects, but they mostly got off scotch-free, probably due to John Maciel. But no matter what the Jocks did to them, the Nerds did not give in and surrendered. Hell, not even Craig surrendered when Jake poured an entire bottle of hot sauce down his pants.

While the war between the two factions waged on, there was many rumors going on as to why it was happening. Some thought that the Nerds were high on some drug that amped up their aggression towards the Jocks. Others believed that the Nerds were paid off by the Townies outside school grounds to harass the Jocks for them. And then there were few who believed that I had a hand in the matter after what Jake did to me. After tonight though, everyone will know the truth, and hopefully it will convince the other cliques to join me in taking Jake down. I just had to make sure that I did my job tonight, and luckily Craig just got the weapon that I will be needing to cause some major damage.

I went to see Craig in his dorm room just an hour before the football game would start. While I was in there, he showed me the weapon that I was going to be using to hurt the Jocks. It was a BB gun with what looked like a sniper scope attacked to it. "This is amazing", I said while holding it. I aimed down the scope towards the window. I messed around with the scope and sure enough, I could zoom in and out of it. "It's already loaded, so don't pull the trigger unless you want to buy me a new window", Craig remarks.

I lowered the gun and told Craig, "I'll return this thing as soon as I finish the mission". "Keep it", Craig insisted. "Just let us borrow it whenever we need it". "Got it", I told him. "Oh, and here's two more weapons that you can add to your arsenal", Craig says as he shows me a pallet gun in the form of a handgun as well as the Super Spud Gun that I brought to him days ago. "This version of the Spud Gun can shoot automatically like a machine gun or an automatic shotgun", Craig points out. "If you are ever in need of serious firepower, then I would pull this out. Just make sure you have a few cans of potatoes on you when you start to use it. It's the same deal; eight potatoes per can. I highly suggest that you use it as a last resort".

"Thanks", I told him as I tucked the potato gun into the backpack. "You know where I can get some cans of potatoes?" I then ask him. "I'll get them for you", Craig says as he reached under his bed and pulled out four cans. He handed them to me and I stuffed them right into the bag. "Now with all the firepower that I have, I'm going to go to the field now and try and find a good place to snipe", I said to Craig as I stuffed the pallet handgun into my pocket. "There's a tree on the far side of the field that would be suitable to snipe the Jocks. It's right beside the scoreboard", Craig tells me. "Good", I said to Craig. "Wish me luck".

With the BB gun in one hand and my backpack over my shoulders, I walked out of Craig's dorm and into the hallway. While climbing down the stairs, a few of the students looked at me like I was Arnold Schwarzenegger in _The Terminator_ , preparing to hunt down Sarah Connor. Only I wasn't going to be hunting down a blond woman, but rather a group of overgrown apes.

Once I stepped out of the Boys' Dorm, I went straight towards the wall that was missing the chain-link fencing. While heading towards the wall, a couple of Bullies spotted me with the BB gun in my hand. From the looks of it, they wanted to try and beat the shit out of me after what I did to their friends; but with the rifle in my hand, they probably thought that it wasn't a good idea to attack me. I held the BB gun in both my hands and aimed it right at them, causing them to turn tail and run right behind the Boys' Dorm. "That's what I thought", I said with a grin on my face. I turned back towards the wall and went straight towards it. Once I got over the wall, I ran right into the view of a prefect. "YOU! WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HANDS?" the prefect shouted.

Without thinking, I aimed down the barrel and shot the prefect right in the crotch. He fell and started holding onto his crotch while screaming in pain. I ran past the injured prefect and started heading towards the Library. Rather than going to the football field via pass the Gym, I was going to take the path that I took after finding the old Observatory.

Once I got to the Library's courtyard, I quickly went over to the wall and vaulted over it. I then ran past the old electric gate and straight into the dense forest. Once I knew I was in the clear and that no prefect would follow me into the forest, I started taking my time and walked at my own pace. By now, I'm sure that every prefect would be on the search for me. However, I'm sure the last place that they would look for me would be at the football game.

Since I was in the clear, I opened the chamber to the BB gun and saw what kind of BBs that it used. Unlike regular BBs which were no bigger than a fly, these were about five times their sizes. Oh yeah, they would probably hurt if they struck me too, but at least I'm the one that has them and not the Jocks. I closed the chamber to the gun and then continued to the football field. Once I got to the wooden gate, I quickly opened it and went through. I quickly closed it and scanned the field for the tree that Craig spoken about. Once I found the tree, I trekked around the field and quickly climbed up the tree before anyone noticed.

While up in the tree, I noticed how bright and colorful the leaves were. I hoped that they would somehow camouflage me, considering how I had on a dark-green t-shirt on as well as some black cargo pants. Once I was comfortable enough on one of the strong branches, I stuck the BB gun between two wedges of branching and waited for the game to start. It wouldn't start till around 7:00 PM, and it was already 6:30 PM. All I had to do now was wait.

….

It took a lot longer for the game to begin. Right when it reached 7:00 PM, that was when Cameron and her squad of cheerleaders went up on the field and started doing their routine. I have never once seen Cameron do any of her moves before, so seeing her do all those kicks and all that was amazing.

But after about maybe ten minutes of watching them do their thing, that was when Headmaster Kowalski went onto the field and started welcoming everyone on the bleachers. After his speech was done, that was when the kick-offs started. With the BB gun in my hand, I aimed down the scope and zoomed in on the closest Jock. However, before I could pull the trigger, one of the members of the opposing team stepped in view. My goal was to hurt the Bullworth Bullhorns and not the other team, so if they got in the crossfire it wasn't my fault. Once they moved out of the way, that was when I pulled the trigger and watched as the BB hit my target.

The BB shot out of the gun and hit the Jock right in the hand. He took hold of his hand and started screaming so loudly that everyone else on the field took notice of him. One of the referees came onto the field and checked his hand. I couldn't tell what he said to the coach who looked stunned at what happened, but I could tell that the Jock was out of the game. After watching the Jock get taken off the field and onto the bench – for maybe the rest of the game, I decided to wait till they were in that team-huddle to cause some major damage.

I must have waited another fifteen minutes for them to finally get together to talk tactics. Once they did, I aimed back down the scope and started shooting wildly at the gang. They all screamed in pain as large metal balls started hitting them across their bodies. "What's going on?" One of the Jocks ask as he finally fell to the ground, holding a wound that was right on his cheek. "NOOO, NO", another Jock yelled as he held his stunned foot, crying in pain. All the Jocks were down for the count. There was no way that they would continue the game.

I felt so happy about what I did that I did not notice that someone approached the tree that I was hiding in. "GREG FUCKING WINSTON, IS THAT YOU?" I heard a familiar voice boom underneath me. I looked down and saw that it was Jaquon. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN NOW SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU", he yelled up towards me. I jumped down from the leaves and onto the bare branch towards the ground. "Okay, I'm coming down", I told him. I dropped the BB gun onto the ground, almost hitting him in the head. "WATCH IT", he yelled. "Sorry for that", I told him, "but I'm not for this". I then pulled out my Super Spud Gun and shot Jaquon right in the chest. His chest-plate must have taken some of the blow, but the potato knocked Jaquon right off his feet. Once I climbed down the tree and onto the ground, he tried to get back up, only for me to kick him right in his ribs.

I strapped the BB gun onto my back and ran onto the field. The away team looked at me like I was crazy, but the Jocks who were being guided off the field saw me and wanted to brake away their handlers to beat the crap out of me. Too bad that they won't be doing anything for a good while, judging from their limping. However, one Jock broke from the ranks and went up to me. Turned out to be Jake.

"You piece of shit. I'm going to kill you", he says to me. But before he could take one step towards me, I leveled my Spud Gun and pulled the trigger. Just when I did, three potatoes went flying out of the gun and right onto Jake. One hit him in his chest, the next one hit him in the knee, and the last one hit him right in the crotch. Two crotch shots in one day. Man, do I feel awful for shooting my fellow classmates in the sack?

After being struck by those three potatoes, Jake fell butt-first onto the ground and started grasping for air. With the Jocks injured from the BBs and Jake from the potatoes, I quickly ran pass the coach, the prefects and cops and left the football field. My job there was done. Now hopefully, the other cliques will take notice and join forces with me and the Nerds to take the Jocks down.


	18. Chapter 17: John Maciel's Deal

**CHAPTER 17: JOHN MACIEL'S DEAL**

Word started to spread across campus about what I did at the football game. Everyone was talking about what I did, and I mean everyone. Everywhere on campus, all I heard people talk about what either how badly I hurt the Jocks and their reputation, how I messed up game night, or even how much Jake wanted to hurt me. A lot of the non-clique students looked at me in surprised as I marched down hallways, the Nerds gave me high-fives, and even a few of the Bullies, with one of them being George, congratulated me in person.

"Much respect", George tells me. "I can't even hate on you for helping them collect their money. Taking on an entire football team, that is fucking awesome". "Thanks, dude", I said as we fist bump. "Our leader, Tyler Northrop, will want a word with you as soon as you are available", George then tells me. "I'll try and see him later today if that's the case", I told him. "Give me your number. He usually likes setting up meetings", he says. I wrote my number on a slip of paper and then gave it to him. Right after he took the sheet and left, Jaquon came out of nowhere and pinned me against a set of lockers.

"You sack of shit", he tells me, "you think you got what it takes to take us down?" "I did so far", I retorted. Just as I said that to him, he pressed me harder onto the lockers. "You think this is a game? You think that you can go against the top dogs of the school? You don't know what you're dealing with. We humiliated you once, we will do it again". With what strength I had, I then knocked his hands off me. "Get your hands off me", I told him as I pushed him away. "I don't care what you do to me now. I'm going to take your whole damn clique down, and there is nothing you can do about that". Just as I said that, he threw a punch at me only for me to dodge it and watched it smashed right into one of the locker doors. I was getting ready to fight him when a female prefect came out of nowhere and pressed Jaquon against the lockers, slapping cuffs onto his hands in the process.

"Let go of me. I did nothing wrong", Jaquon pleaded. "Initiating violence is not allowed in the academy", the prefect tells him. "He's the one that initiated the violence. He attacked us during our game", Jaquon says out-loud. "Not according to John Maciel, he didn't", the prefect tells him. Jaquon remained silent as the prefect turned to me and said, "Speaking of which, John Maciel wants to speak with you. He'll meet you over at Burger Shot in Old Bullworth Vale. Arrive at exactly 4:00 PM if you don't want to get on his wrong side". And just like that, both the prefect and Jaquon were gone before I could ask why.

He probably wants to beat me up for hurting one of his prefects back on Friday. Or probably threaten me for harassing Jake and his team during the game. Whatever the case, I don't trust John. He allowed Jake to run amuck on campus and let him do whatever the hell he wanted. I have never run across a corrupt cop before back in Liberty City, but John fits the perfect description of one as much as I know. From what I know, all the prefects under his command are afraid of him and do not want to get on his bad side.

I was not looking forward to our meeting, not one single bit. But since he was the big-bad authority figure around here, I had no choice unless I wanted to face his sheer brutality. Man, this was becoming one hell of a Monday, and I thought Mondays were meant to be boring.

 **7 Hours Later; 4:00 PM**

After I was done with my last class of the day, I hopped into my car and made my way to Burger Shot. Once I parked my car at a convenient spot, I walked about a block or so to the fast-food joint. Once I entered the restaurant, I scanned all the tables for any sign of John. After a while of scanning, I couldn't find him. And I thought that he was serious about meeting me here.

I sat down at one of the tables and started looking at the menu to pass the time. After a while of looking over the menu, I was about to order the heart-stopper when I felt something tap me right on the back of my head. "Bang, you are dead", the cold familiar voice tells me. "You got me", I told John as he sat on the opposite end of the table. "Seems a little immature for you to mess around like that, doesn't it?" I asked him. He ignored my question and went straight to the point. "I know about your plan to take the Jocks down, and I totally support you for your actions".

"You support me?" I asked in utter shock. _This makes no sense whatsoever_ , I thought to myself. "May I ask why?" I then ask him. "Jake has been taking this whole 'in charge of school' phase for far too long. It's time he gets knocked down all the way to the bottom", John answers. _This still doesn't make any sense._ "You're the one that practically gave him the untouchable attitude", I pointed out. "Just from what gathered up during my time here about your mutual friendship with Jake, you let him do anything at his free will and you never stop him. And now, you want him to stop. Why can't you just tell him?"

"I tried", John explained, "I really did. The problem is that Jake just can't take no anymore. He let stardom get into his head. And you are right, he is untouchable now because of me. I never should have given him special privileges, and I did. But now, I plan on to change that. I plan onto with your help". "With my help?" I asked him.

"Word across campus is that you declared war against the Jocks, and every clique besides the Preppies want to back you up", John explained. "However, they will want certain tasks done to know if you're the real deal or not". "Craig already told me that", I told him. "So, you're working with the Nerds already?" John asks. "I wouldn't have sniped the Jocks on the field had Craig not ordered that special BB gun", I told him. "Good to know", John remarks. "I have to ask you this", I told him, "why should I let you help me out? Why let you in onto my plans after letting Jake humiliate me weeks ago?"

"I didn't know that Jake would do that", John answers, "and for that, I'm sorry that it did happen". "I don't even know if I should let you in on my plans. How can I tell that you're trustworthy?" I then ask him. "You don't think that I'm trustworthy?" John asks. "How about what happened earlier in the hallway with Jaquon? How about the fact that you didn't go to Headmaster Kowalski's office and got detention for shooting one of my subordinate officers in the crotch Friday night? If I wanted to right now, I could drag your ass into an alleyway, beat the living tar out of you in front of some town folks, and I wouldn't even have to worry about losing my position as head prefect. I could do all that just for what you did, and I would get no punishments. Kowalski is oblivious to my power, and I intend to keep it that way.

"Believe it or not, I can help you by keeping my prefects in line and telling them to turn a blind-eye from your actions. I can also provide you with some weapons that could come in handy, from airsoft guns, BB guns, paintball guns, and Spud Guns to more wacky stuff like marbles, stink-bombs, and possibly dildo bats if I wanted to get you one". "Dildo bats, really?" I asked him. "I'd rather keep those in _Saints Row_ rather than to actually use one on campus", I then tell him. "Whatever the case, I can get you anything if I get in on your plans", John tells me. "Question is will you let me in?"

This was probably the most difficult decision in my life. On the one hand, I could really use him to get some interesting weapons that may be useful further on in my plans. Hell, if the other cliques were going to be in on my plans and probably even help me out on the field, then they were going to need some weapons of their own. On the other, Craig told me about John's former past life back in Los Santos. How he was a member of the Vagos crime gang and possibly killed a rival gang member. My dad has always told me that if you can't trust someone, then there was no point in making them allies, and he would know from what I heard he did 20 years ago when he first arrived in America. But there was one expression that he has told me before that kind of lost its meaning years ago: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. After taking that into consideration, I finally made my decision.

"When can you get weapons for the Bullies? I'll be meeting them sometime later this week, so we may need to get them some", I told John. "Smart decision", he tells me. He then gets up from his seat and tells me, "I should get them in by Thursday. I have a contact that really delivers. For now, continue with your plans. Enjoy your evening".

And just like that, he left the burger joint. At that moment, I hoped that I was making the smart decision. If John Maciel could keep the prefects off us while we wage war on the Jocks, then that could be a great advantage for us. Weapons was also a huge necessity for us now. I just hope John can deliver on his promises. However, there could be inner motive for him to help me. I'll have to keep an eye on him from now on.


	19. Chapter 18: The Funhouse Prank

**CHAPTER 18: THE FUNHOUSE PRANK**

Today was Tuesday, and the best holiday out of all of them besides Christmas: Halloween. After getting a heads-up from George yesterday about his leader wanting to meet, I finally got the phone call right after my last class of the day. I regrouped with Cameron and we started making our way to the Bullies' hideout in Bullworth Town. According to Cameron, they liked to hang out at an abandoned motel right near a railroad overpass that separate the downtown district from New Coventry, a crime-infested ghetto which I had yet to explore myself. Cameron offered to drive me over to the motel, but instead we took my car. I had to go fill it up with gas later after I meet up with Taylor Northrop.

"An abandoned motel? That's a very weird place for a group to hangout", I pointed out. "Apparently, it's been their hideout for over 20 years", Cameron tells me. "They like the creepy atmosphere as well as the stories behind the old motel". "Stories?" I asked her. "There's been stories about how the motel owner, Milhailovich, killed people in his motel and kept their bodies in the motel rooms. There was even a story about how he killed a female Bullworth student while she was taking a shower. Butchered her with either a kitchen knife or a chainsaw or something like that", Cameron explained. "Sounds like someone spend too much time watching _Psycho_ ", I told her. "Good film, but I liked the _Bates Motel_ TV show more", Cameron tells me. After a while of driving, we made it to the old motel.

I pulled up into the parking lot and parked it right in the middle of the asphalt. Once I set the car in park, we both hoped out and looked around. Man, was this place in despair? The windows were all smashed, some of the doors were either missing or hanging off their hinges, some of the roof shingles were missing, and there was a bunch of trash everywhere. A lot of the trash had to be the Bullies' doing because some of the pizza boxes looked recently fresh and not ruined by the weather.

After a while of looking around, we both went straight into the motel office. This room was much cleaner than outside in the courtyard. On the front desk of the office, there was a hand bell, probably left after previous ownership. I rang the bell a few times and waited for somebody to come. After a while, somebody came out of the backroom and told me, "You can stop with the bell. I heard you the first time". This kid had spikey reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and had a body that would probably grant him a job as a male model. You can clearly see his well-structured body underneath his skin-tight shirt.

"Are you Taylor Northrop?" I asked him. "Yeah, I am", he answers. "I'm…." I started to say, but was immediately interrupted. "I know who you are", he began to say. "I saw you that night when Jake and his friends humiliated you on the field as well as that night when you shot up his entire team. Pretty epic karma in my book". Once he finished his statement, he turned to Cameron and asked her, "You're the anti-bullying advocate, Cameron, right?" "Yeah, and it's not a secret that you oppose my beliefs, especially after what you did last year", Cameron says out-loud.

"What happened last year?" I asked them both. "Taylor here thought it would be a good idea to spray-paint over my anti-bullying posters as well as eye my supporters when I had them rallying up at the Old Bullworth Vale park", Cameron answers. "We had to stop the protest", Taylor argued. "We're just protecting our tradition passed down from previous generations. My father, who's serving sometime in the Happy Volts Asylum, passed it down from the previous generation to us. I'm not going to get rid of tradition just because some liberal bitch says that we have to take feelings into consideration". "WHAT?" Cameron yelled.

Right before she could get a hold of Taylor, I put myself between the two of them and said, "What happened in the past is in the past. We need to focus on the bigger issue at hand, and that is the Jocks. Can you two put your rivalry or hatred to the side and just focus on the Jocks?" With that said, Cameron stepped back and said to Taylor, "Greg's right. We need to work together. I'm willing to put behind what happened in the past…. for now. You summoned Greg for something, so what is it that he needs to do to get you to help him?"

"Well, good. Straight to business, eh? My friends are at the funhouse over at the Carnival waiting for you. They are setting up an ambush for the Jocks", Taylor stated. "Oh yeah, the Halloween Terror Funhouse Event. I forgot all about it", Cameron says out-loud. "The what-now?" I asked them. "Every year, the Carnival sets up a scary event within the funhouse with certain themes", Cameron started to explain. "Last year, it's theme was _Resident Evil_ …. The games that is. This year, they're basing it off some film that came out over 20 years ago. It was based on some event that happened in Carcer City. Tons of people died; gang members, police officers, and some former film director who fell out of Hollywood favor, or Vinewood favor. One of those". "And the Jocks always go to this event", Taylor added in. "I would attend with the Jocks every year myself, but because I am not a part of the Jocks myself, I think I'll skip it this year", Cameron says.

"Just as a recap, I head over to the funhouse over at the Carnival and meet up with the rest of the Bullies. How will I know who the Bullies are though?" I asked Taylor. "They'll be dressed in black t-shirts with a red 'B' written on the front, black cargo pants as well as Ghost Face masks. They won't be too hard to miss", Taylor answers. "And aren't you coming?" I asked him. "I need a ride", he tells me. "You can ride with us", I told him.

The three of us left the office and then got back into my car. I started up the car and then drove out of the parking lot. While driving through Bullworth Town, I asked both Taylor and Cameron, "How about some music?" "Why not? I'd like to hear what crazy music Eric Young has playing tonight", Taylor says. I turned the radio onto Bullworth Underground Radio and heard what Eric had to say about tonight.

 _Hey guys, just because it's Halloween doesn't mean that you won't be able to hear any music from Bullworth Underground. I'll be setting up a playlist that will play while I'm out enjoying the Halloween Terror Funhouse Event as well as, well, my life. Anyway, I found a good song worth playing as of right now. Ladies and gentlemen, here's Depeche Mode with_ Enjoy the Silence _._

"It's not a horror song, but at least it's something good", I said out-loud. After a while a driving, we made it to the Carnival parking lot. While there, we saw that the parking lot was completely full of cars. There was not one spot for where I could park it. Wasn't much of a surprise though since parking lots are usually crowded when there are special events going on. "You said you had to fill it up with gas earlier, right?" Cameron asks me. "Yeah?" I replied. "I'll take it to the gas station for you while you and Taylor go to the funhouse", Cameron suggested.

"You're sure?" I asked her. "I wouldn't be much help in there anyway. Let me help you the one way I know how", she tells me. I got out of the car and told her, "Just put $20 worth of gas. I always fill up at around half-empty anyway. Thanks, by the way". Just as I closed the door, she backed out of the parking lot, did a 3-point turnaround, and drove down the tunnel that we just came through not too long ago. When my disappeared out of sight, both me and Taylor then went to the ticket booth, bought our entry tickets, and entered the gates.

I have not once been to the Carnival. I never knew that this town even had one. I was going to have to check this place out right after I completed my task with Taylor and his gang. "So, where is the funhouse?" I then ask Taylor. "You never been here, have you?" he then asks me. I shook my head and he gave out a sigh of disbelief. "You really should come out here often, make new friends", he tells me. "I would be had it not been for Jake and what he did", I reminded him. "Just follow me. I'll take you there", Taylor then tells me.

I followed Taylor through the tight crowds, trying to push through as we made our way to the funhouse. While pushing through the crowd, some of the townsfolks cursed us out for s either pushing them into somebody else or spilling their refreshments. After a while of following Taylor, we made it to the funhouse. The entrance to the funhouse was in the shape of a clown's face, with the mouth being the doorway inside the building. Of course, since there was a special event going in the funhouse, there was a long line going straight into the building.

"So how do we get into the building?" I asked Taylor. Just as I asked that, he dug into his pocket and pulled out some ID cards. "They're fake, by the way", Taylor says. "I would never ask my friends to help out with any kind of event. We're not the helping kind unless there's something in it for us". "And you saw something in helping me?" I asked him. "Freedom from the Jocks", Taylor tells me. "They've been a thorn in our side for far too long. When George told me about how you helped the Jocks, I wanted you dead. However, after your attack on the field, I somehow knew you were the real deal. I just hope you don't let your heroic deed get into your head". "I won't", I told him.

Once he handed me the fake ID card, we hooked them onto our shirts and then went up to the front of the line. Once we got there, we were stopped by one of the guards on duty. "We're here to help out with the Halloween Terror Funhouse Event", Taylor addresses to the guard right before holding up his ID card. I did too when the guard turned to me. "Go on through", the guard told me. We walked through the doorway and started making our way through the funhouse.

"According to George, my friends should be at the one hallway where the miner automations should be", Taylor tells me. "Lead the way. It's my first time here if you don't remember", I told him. With that said, we then started making our way through the funhouse.

While we were making our way inside the funhouse, I couldn't help but notice how everything looked like the surroundings of an abandoned city. Not surprising since Carcer City has some abandoned buildings and city blocks that are mostly run by gangs and criminals. I haven't been there myself before, but from what I heard that's a road trip that I will avoid at all costs. After a while of walking, we made it into this one hallway that looked weird and had a dirty floor rather than the standard hardwood floor and carpeting like the rest of the building. "We're here", Taylor tells me as he climbs up this ladder on the wall.

I followed him up the ladder and soon enough, I found myself with the rest of the Bullies. "Taylor, glad to see you", one of the masked Bullies said. "Glad to see that you also decided to help us", the same Bully says to me right before pulling his mask up, revealing it to be George. "I need your guys' support. You need mine, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity", I told him. "So, what's the deal?" Taylor started asking George. "Has the Jocks come by yet? You got the goods?"

"The Jocks should be coming soon", George tells Taylor. "We got the Stink-Bombs and the Itching Powder in the duffle bag as well as both you and Greg's outfits. You better change into them quick before they show up". "Did you get my exact size?" Taylor asks George. "We did", George replies. "As for you Greg, we just got you a large t-shirt, a size 32-34 pair of pants, and a Ghost Face mask as well". "Okay then", I said as I went to the bag and digged up my shirt, pants, and mask. Once I got everything I needed, I stripped off my clothes and quickly changed into my outfit. Once I got done changing, Taylor was the need one to change. While stripping down to nothing but his boxer briefs, I noticed how much more of an attractive body he had. I'm not into men that kind of way, but he had the kind of body I would like to have. I work out from time to time, but there was no way I was ever going to have a body just like his.

Once he got done changing as well, we both crotched behind the cardboard cutouts that blocked the handrail from the visitors' view. These cardboard cutouts stretched from the railing down to the floor. It's funny how I didn't notice them earlier when I stepped in this room. "What are these cardboard cutouts supposed to be anyway?" I asked the Bullies. "They all look colorful and large like some huge building or something". "They're supposed to be boxcars like you see in the trainyards", Taylor says. "There was a scene in _Blood Night_ where the protagonist had to cut through the trainyard while being stalked by corrupt cops and SWAT units. You really got to see the movie when you get the chance". Once Taylor answered my question, we then started noticing people coming in through the door that we just came through. Looks like the event has just started.

….

For what felt like an hour, we waited for the Jocks to come into the room just so we can harass them. "Where the hell are they?" Taylor mumbles under his breath. "They're usually the very first to come into the funhouse on Halloween", George whispers. After a while of waiting, I was about to give up when I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and checked who was trying to communicate with me. I turned it on and saw that Cameron has texted me, telling me that the Jocks just got into the funhouse. "They're here", I whispered to the others.

We each got our Stink-Bombs and Itching Powders ready for when the Jocks entered the room. We were going to ruin their night. Nothing says Halloween rather than hazing those who did you wrong. 'Trick or treat', as many people would say. But rather than the treats, they were getting the tricks. I just hope that we do get them and not any unlucky family or even a cop. After yet another while of waiting, they finally entered the room. One of the Jocks in the room was Jaquon. Oh yeah, this was going to sweet.

Once they were in the room, Taylor whispered to the others, "Wait for my signal. We want to get all of them, not just one or half of them". Again, we had to wait. The anticipation was killing me. I really wanted to go ahead and throw all that I had at Jaquon. But since this was under Taylor's control, I had to do what he said; otherwise, I could kiss the Bullies' support goodbye.

Luckily though, once Taylor knew all the Jocks were in the room, he gave the order. "NOW", he yells to everybody. We all rose from our hiding spot and suddenly started throwing everything we had at them.

While the Bullies threw their weapons at random Jocks, I threw all I had at Jaquon. One of my Stink-Bombs struck him right in the face, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. After a few more of the bombs were tossed on him, he then started vomiting. "I HATE STINK-BOMBS", he yelled. After that, I tossed all the Itching Powder onto him. Not only would he probably smell like the boys' locker room for a few weeks, he was going to have a serious rash for the rest of the night.

Once we used up all our weapons, we finally decided to get the hell out of there. While all the Bullies ran down the catwalk, I went down the ladder and went up to Jaquon. When I approached him, he turned his vomit-covered face towards me and said, "I will get you back". "No, you won't", I said underneath my mask. I then kicked him right in the ribcage and quickly ran down the room to regroup with the Bullies.

Once I caught up with the Bullies in the next room, they were all congratulating one another for their success. "Remind me to never piss you guys off again. The last thing I want is to be bombarded by hundreds of Stink-Bombs", I told them. We all then immediately left the funhouse through the exit and ran as fast as we could out of the Carnival. Even when we exit through the gates, we ran through the tunnel and paused to catch our breath when we reached the Bus stop.

While the Bullies waited for the next Bus to show up, I texted Cameron where to pick me up. "You did a good job, Greg", Taylor tells me as he patted me on the back. "Thanks for your help. Let us repay you for your deed". "If you want to repay me for helping you, then help me and the Nerds attack the Jocks at their next game. That is how you will repay me", I told him. "Despite the fact that the Nerds are our enemies, we'll help them and you. Just tell them to take a shower before we meet up and plan how we're going to attack", Taylor tells me. "I will", I tell him. "What day you want to meet up?" he then asks me. "We'll meet up on Thursday", I tell him. "Now we need a private place for everyone to meet up". "Our hideout in the school basement will do just find. Let's set the meeting for 6:00 PM. We'll be there and welcome you and the Nerds in. Deal?" Taylor says. "Deal", I tell him.

Just as we set up a date for the meeting, a School Bus pulled up and all the Bullies got on. Just as the Bus started to pull away, Cameron pulled up in my car. I hoped into the passenger seat and told her how successful the job was. "So, they're going to help?" she asks. "Yup", I answered, "even with the Nerds. Funny how enemies can decide to help one another to take down a common foe". "I didn't believe it at first, but I think you just might make a difference", Cameron tells me. "Thanks for the confidence", I told her.

After a while of driving and hearing _Bad Voodoo_ by Kreeps, I asked Cameron, "You have any plans for Halloween?" She turned to me and answered, "Not really. I was probably going to go to bed once I knew you got back to the school safe". "How about we hang out for a while?" I asked. "Just hang out as friends. It's Halloween, for Pete's sake". "Okay", she says. "You want to go to Shin Jo? It's a Japanese restaurant, all-you-can-eat buffet", Cameron suggested. "Why not?" I said. "Let's go".


	20. Chapter 19: A Night To Remember

**CHAPTER 19: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

After Cameron made the suggestion, we went to the Shin Jo restaurant over near the waterfront. Like what she said, it was an all-you-can-eat buffet with lots of Japanese food to choose from. I got myself some sushi, onigri, and Japanese curry while Cameron got herself some tufo skin, jiaozi and mochi. This was my first time having Japanese food, so I was a bit nervous about trying something new. But after I gave each item on my plate a try, I was so surprised that I liked some of this stuff.

While we both sat in our seats eating our food with none other than chopsticks, we both talked and laughed about what was going on in our lives. "So, I found out that Debbie Monroe may be putting the moves on someone from the public school", Cameron tells me. "What? After hooking up with Jake after he dumped you? No way", I said in disbelief. "It's hard to believe, I know", Cameron says, "but I heard her speak about it just the other day in the locker room. I feel sorry…, for the guy who seeing her". "A slutty Preppy? Who would have thought?" I joked while picking up one of my sushi bits and putting it in my mouth. "So, you come here often?" I then asked her.

"I usually come here once a month as well as that Chinese food joint over in New Coventry", she answers. "My family has always taken me to some of the fanciest places all over the eastern seaboard. I'm a rich kid, but I never wanted to join the Preppies. They're too obnoxious, and I'd rather focus on my gymnastics and cheerleading". "You lived here your whole life?" I asked her. "Pretty much", she answers. "I don't plan to live anywhere else. Places like The Carraways and London, England are nice, but I prefer to live here. Away from the crowd streets of the big cities. My whole life is based here in Bullworth". "Never knew a rich girl who didn't like to be with her peers", I said out-loud. "I don't have anything in common with them, and I'd rather not be in the same clique as Debbie", she replies. "Fair enough", I said while taking a sip of my Sprunk soda.

"Tell me about you", Cameron then tells me. "We've been friends for months, and the only thing I know about you is that you were shy on your first day as well as what you did back at your old school. Tell me about your home life. What was your life like back in Liberty City was like before coming here".

Normally, I never did talk about my home life prior to coming here to Bullworth, but since Cameron had my back since my first day, I guess I did owe her that. At this point, our conversation was going to be serious. "I lived with my uncle, aunt, and cousin back in Liberty. I have a dad, but he's usually busy going around the country doing odd jobs just to make sure we have enough money for bills and food. Had a mom, but she died during childbirth while delivering me. I must have somehow messed up her insides while the doctors were delivering me. Not to mention I had some medical conditions in the first few months of my life. All the money that my dad had earned when he was in the criminal underworld, especially after committing one of the biggest bank jobs in history, was spend on me. We're not close. He'd always missed the important parts of my life, so my respect for him isn't high these days".

"Are you at least close with your extended family?" Cameron asks. "I was at some point", I told her. "They lost their respect for me when I started hanging with the wrong crowd. My uncle and aunt couldn't tolerate me, and my cousin – the closest person I had to a sibling – couldn't stand to be in the same room with me. The wrong crowd, the ones I thought were my friends, they abandoned me as soon as I got into trouble for pouring that bucket of pig's blood onto that kid. I don't think I ever had a true friend back in North Algonquin High, because a lot of my old friends from elementary and middle either left or transferred to another school in the state. I've done a lot of stupid stuff, including what I did to that kid. If I could back in time and change everything, I would".

"That's the thing with life, Greg", Cameron begin to say. "There's always something that we wish we could change in our past. We got to learn from our mistakes and move on. What you did was awful, but at least you're sorry for what you've done and learned from your mistake. Not everyone does that. Attending Bullworth Academy, you just got a fresh start. You could have been sent to juvie, but your family and old school sent you here. If I were you, I'd try not to dwell on the past. What's done is done, and I don't see you any different from the day that we first met. You're a good kid, and you're doing good for this school. I wished Jake was a lot more like you back when we were dating, but now…, I just want him to pay for everything he did".

"The day I first met you and Jake back on my first day, I already knew you were too good for him", I told her. "Thanks, Greg", Cameron says. "That's unfortunately not what everyone thinks though after I broke up with him, or should I say, 'when he broke up with me'?" "The Jocks own Eric and his radio station from what I know", I said. "One of these days, I'm going to have to persuade him into coming on our side. All he's doing is pushing their agenda onto campus. A few good words, and I might get him to help us win the war against the Jocks". "Good luck with that, because I have no idea where Eric runs his radio station", Cameron says.

For the next few minutes, we ate our meal in silence. We didn't know what else to talk about. It was until I finished the last of my curry when Cameron asks me, "How about we go watch a horror movie in the Boys' Dorm?" "What do you suggest?" I asked her. "Well, have you ever watched the movie that the Halloween Terror Funhouse Event was based off?" she then asks. "Alright, let's go watch _Blood Night_ ", I said as I took out my wallet and placed a $10 tip on the table for the employee who comes across it.

Before we both exit the building, I took a good look around the restaurant. It was a very nice place, no doubt. The walls were covered in Japanese artwork, but one could tell that it was made up of hardwood, just like the floors. The tables were also made from hardwood, and the seats were made up of black leather. There were several baboon plants placed all over the room, and there was even a water fountain set in the middle of the restaurant. It was a nice restaurant, one that I feel that I will come to when I get the chance.

We exit the building and got into my car. I started up my car and drove up to Main Street, where we came across traffic. We must have spent at least 30 minutes waiting for traffic to get moving. "How long does the Halloween Terror Funhouse Event last?" I asked Cameron. "Up till 11:00 PM", Cameron answers. I looked at the time on my stereo and saw that it was only 9:00 PM. How long did we spend in that restaurant? Or, was a lot of the time wasted when I was waiting for the Jocks to enter the funhouse? "Must be parents taking their kids home after having a good scare", Cameron suggests. "I wouldn't know. I entered the funhouse about an hour before the event started", I told her. "Well, you're about to find out how scary the film is", Cameron says. After a while of waiting in the traffic jam, it finally cleared up enough for me to continue driving to the school.

Once we pulled up into the school's parking lot, we got out and started heading to the Boys' Dorm. We were at the intersection between the two dorms when Cameron says to me, "I'm going to get the movie from one of my friends. I'll be right back". "I'll get the common room ready", I told her as we both parted to get our things.

Once I was in the Boys' Dorm, I looked in the common room to see if anyone was using the TV. Luckily enough, there was no one in the room. I quickly went into my room to fetch a blanket in case we both got cold. Then after that, I bought a few Beam Cola and Sprunk cans in case I got thirsty. I already knew Cameron wasn't going to buy a soda. When we first entered Shin Jo earlier, the first thing she ordered was a glass of water. Knowing that she's a cheerleader and into gymnastics, I'd figured that she's one who really likes to keep her body in good shape as possible.

When I got finished putting things together, Cameron came in the room with a bookbag on her back. She dropped it onto the couch and unloaded it. She pulled out a 7K Ultra HD Disc Player and hooked it up onto the TV. "Damn, 7K", I said out-loud, "and my family are still on 4K". "Using 4K is not too bad. My parents still own VHS cassette tapes and watches them from time to time", Cameron tells me. "Now those are some ancient relics. Your parents must be old", I joked. She gave me a light push right before getting the system started. Once it booted up, she slipped in the film and the main menu pulled up.

Once we sat down on the couch, she pressed play on the controller and film started up. The film started up with the usual opening credits right before showing a female journalist talking about exposing some guy called "Starkweather". Then after some introduction to another character, that was when the film really started getting creepy and spooky. For maybe the next five minutes of watching the main character slaughter gang members in some messed-up ways, I started to look away from the screen.

"Can't take the killings in this film?" Cameron asks me. "I should have known better", I told her. "If I can't take watching _Psycho_ – both the 1960 and 1998 versions – then there was no way I would watch this. And I can't believe that this is based on a true story". "I never knew you were scared to watch _Psycho_ ", Cameron says. "When I was a kid, the shower scene scared me to death. I thought that it was actually happened on screen. To this day, I'd rather watch _Princess Robot Bubblegum_ than to even watch a single horror film", I tell her. Suddenly just when Cameron was about to say something, a jump-scare from the movie caught us off-guard and scared us both to death.

"I forgot how that one scene always gets the best out of me", Cameron says. "Damn, do I hate jump-scares", I said while taking a deep breath and pinching my eyes. Once I calmed down some, I made the mistake of laying my hand down right on top of Cameron's. I pulled it back, but just as I did she grabbed hold of it and wrapped her fingers around mine. I looked straight up at her and saw that she was staring back at me. At that moment, I felt something between us. I couldn't describe what it was, but it felt real good, real positive. I slowly moved my head towards her, going about halfway before she did the same thing and locked our lips together.

We kissed for maybe about 10 seconds before we both pulled back from one another. "Wow", we both said at the same time. Cameron paused the movie and then we continued kissing. "I never had a girlfriend once", I told Cameron. "Come on", she says as she pulls me from the couch and towards my room. "Wait, what about protection?" I asked her. A dumb thing to say out-loud, but I knew that was what was going to happen in there. "I'm on the pill", she tells me. "Good enough", I said. We both walked into my room and quickly turned off the lights. With the lights off, I closed the door behind me and locked it up. This was a night that I was going to remember.

 **The Next Day; Wednesday; 7:30 AM**

I woke up with the sunlight gleaming in my face, letting me know that a new day – and month – has just begun. My night was just wild. I have never once wondered what it was like to have sex, and yet I did it with Cameron.

I turned over to see of Cameron has woke up yet, only to see that she has not yet. "Hey, wake up", I whispered in her ear while shaking her. After a minute, she woke up and smiled the moment she saw me. "That was a crazy night", she says to me. "It sure was", I agreed. "What time is it?" she asks before seeing the time on my alarm clock. "We need to get ready for class", Cameron says. She was about to get up when I told her, "I'll step out the room and give you some privacy". I stepped out of bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me while I waited outside.

While I was standing outside my door, I noticed a few students either laughing at me or giving me the stink-eye. At first, I didn't know what their problem was until I looked down. I was only wearing a red pair of boxer shorts, nothing else. Damn, I should have slapped on some pants first.

After a few minutes of waiting, Cameron finally came out of my bedroom wearing the same outfit from last night, her hair in a tangled mess. Just as she stepped out of the room, some Greasers let out a couple two-note whistles. "See you in class?" I asked her. "Yeah", she says as she goes into the common room to get her things. So much for the movie, but I think this is the start of something new, something great, for the both of us.

I went back into my room and grabbed a clean school uniform to wear after my shower. I thought about slapping on the jeans now, but I figured there was no point. Everyone already saw me in my underwear, and the stories were going to spread across campus soon enough.

While digging through my wardrobe, I turned on the radio to see if maybe Eric may say something about the prank last night.

 _So last night, there was an ambush within the Carnival funhouse right when the Halloween Terror Funhouse Event. A few of our football players sustained minor injuries, but were throwing up half of their stomachs. The Carnival staff cleaned up the mess, but the smell lingered for the duration of the event. I think that maybe Greg Winston had something to do with it since he attacked them on the field Friday night. But who were the others that helped him? We may find out soon enough, I'm sure._

Oh yeah, the news was out. The Jocks that Taylor, his crew, and I ambushed were probably going to be bed ridden for a good while, especially since we bombarded them with maybe over twenty Stink-Bombs. And let's not forget the Itching Powder and the scratches that they have gotten just from scratching themselves. I once got hit by Itching Powder before, and I itched something awful for the next week. Whatever was in that Itching Powder, it was 4 times as worst as anything made 20 years ago.

Now with the prank out of the way, it was time to move on to pressing issues: planning our next move. Between the funhouse prank and hooking up with Cameron, this night – as I said before – is one that I will not forget for a long time.


	21. Chapter 20: Life's A Bitch

**CHAPTER 20: LIFE'S A BITCH**

John Maciel made good on his deal. Just when I got back to my dorm room later that Wednesday after class, I found my room to be filled with all sorts of weapons. Enough for all the Nerds and Bullies to use. Spud Guns, Bottle-Rocket Guns, Paintball Guns, and BB guns. There was also enough ammo for all the guns too. After making a couple of calls, I got both cliques to carry out the weapons and ammo and take them to the school basement. It was nice for him to do this, but there had to be a reason he was helping me out, and I just found out what that reason was.

Today was Thursday, 6:50 PM. I was in the school basement in the area that the Bullies use as a hideout. It wasn't all that bad, considering how there was a bed, a poker table, and a flat-screen TV with either an Xbox 720 or Xbox Two hooked up to it. Honestly, I couldn't keep track with the different Xbox consoles. Microsoft, they have a weird way of naming their consoles.

Right now, it wasn't a good time to criticize consoles or to have fun though. We were planning on how to attack the Jocks during their game tomorrow. With the Bullies on my side now, we can create an effective first strike on the field. The Nerds didn't help me out last time on the field, but that was only because the Jocks would have overrun them. Besides, I needed the entire school to know that I was serious by taking them out myself. But now with the Bullies and Nerds on my side, it probably won't be long until the Greasers want a piece of the action.

As of right now, everybody knew what they had to do. The Nerds would reprogram the scoreboard as well as mess up their sports drink. All of that would be happening before the game. Then when the game starts up, preferably after the kick-off, the Bullies would storm off from behind the bleachers and attack the Jocks on the field. As for what the Nerds will do during the game, we were debating on what should happen.

"What if we were to snipe the Jocks from atop of the Pool building?" Craig suggests to Taylor and me. "Maybe a few Nerds, but not all of them", Taylor tells him. "We're going to need the back-up, especially when the Jocks come charging at us". "He's right, Craig", I tell him. "I don't think that I can provide enough back-up for them". "I got to look out for my friends", Craig complains. "They're so much weaker than everyone else on the field. The last time one of my fellow Nerds messed with the Jocks, he had to be committed to the Happy Volts Asylum all because they messed him up physically as well as mentally. Glenn was never the same after that".

"Glenn, I remember him", Taylor says out-loud. "What happened?" I asked them both. "Glenn sabotaged Jaquon's science project last year before the start of summer break", Craig started to explain. "Jaquon was so mad that he harassed Glenn almost every hour of every day. Beatings, wedgies – one time, Jaquon poured hot sauce down his underwear and wedgied him so hard, his bridges started smoking. After that, he wouldn't leave his room. Headmaster Kowalski called the asylum and got a couple of orderlies to pick him up. To this day, he's still there. He shows no signs of getting better, so I think he'll be there for a long time".

"I'm sorry to hear that", I then tell Craig, "but we need most of your clique on the field. Until we get a tough group to join in, the Nerds must do some heavy lifting. I understand deeply that you want to protect your friends. I'll look out for them as well as you. I won't let the Jocks torture them. You got my word". "Since we're on the same side, I'll make sure neither the Jocks or my gang bully your friends as well", Taylor adds in. "So, you're giving up on the bullying then?" I asked him. "Hell no, I'll just get them to pick on the non-clique students. Tradition is tradition", Taylor answers.

Taking a deep breath, Craig then tells says to us, "Where should my clique hide out in the meantime?" "Why don't you and the rest of the Nerds hide behind the wooden gate leading to the Observatory?", I suggested. "Maybe you could also use it as an opportunity to find some of the old technology that the older generation left behind". "Sounds like a good idea", Craig says.

With everything planned and with nothing else to say, we decided to part ways and spend the rest of our evening doing something fun. While walking through the exit, I was thinking about asking Cameron out on another date. Since our romantic night in the Boys' Dorm, we've been really hitting it off. Every time we spotted each other in the hallway, we kissed right there on the spot, right in front of everyone. And every time when we are in class together, we usually partner up with each other. The student body have noticed and said some awful stuff. Stuff like "how can she fall in love with that sociopath" or "she must be mentally handicap if she goes out with a bum like Greg". We both hear it all the time, but let them talk. I'm not going to let them ruin the one good thing I have earned since coming here. Let them have their fun, and I'll have mine.

I pulled out my cellphone and went into my contacts list. I was just about to call Cameron when my phone started ringing. "Hello", I answered as I put the call on speaker. "Greg, how's life? You got everything straight for tomorrow?" At first, I couldn't recognize who the caller was, but after he called maggot to get my attention, that was when I recognized John. "Yeah, everything is set for tomorrow", I told him. "Good, because I need you to do me a favor", John then tells me.

"What kind of favor?" I asked him. "Nothing too hard, unless you have the special gift of fucking up easy tasks", John tells me. "Hahaha. Luckily, I don't", I tell him. "Good, now here's what I need you to do", John says before asking me, "You know that DJ, Eric Young?" "I met him at the party", I answered. "He seemed to be an okay kind of guy. Dresses weird though. I hate it though that he's working alongside the Jocks". "Well here's the deal: Eric got some information about me that I feel would jeopardize my role as Head Prefect. I'd go myself, but I don't want to risk being spotted". "Why can't you get the Jocks to handle it? You and Jake are practically buddies", I suggested.

"It's information that he doesn't need to know", John answers. "All you got to do is to go to Eric's dorm room and harass his ass. The information is kept in a vanilla folder. Just threaten Eric a few times and he'll give it up". "What's in the folder?" I asked him. "It's none of your business. Now go get my folder". And just like that, he hung up.

 _Well, my night is ruined_ , I thought to myself. _No date with Cameron tonight. I think I better get this job done with. I don't want to piss John off. I wonder where Eric's dorm room is though. John didn't tell me which room. I guess I'll have to ask somebody when I get there._

I slipped my cellphone in my pocket and then started making my way to the Boys' Dorm. While walking there, I couldn't help but think about that Glenn guy. All he did was sabotage Jaquon's science experiment and he ended up in the nuthouse all because of their torment. If he got committed all because of that, I wonder what the Jocks would do when I attack their game for the second time. John did say that he would keep the Jocks off my back, but how? They're loose-cannons, and they got control of the school. It's only a matter of time before Jake finds out, then John would have little to no control over him. I wonder if all this would lead to a war on campus. Of course, I'm thinking too deeply into this. I should focus on what I must do: end their sports program, and get John's private info back.

Once I got to the Boy's Dorm, I walked inside and asked around for Eric's dorm room. "Do you know where Eric Young's room is?" I asked one of the non-clique students in the common room. The kid only stared at me for a second before replying, "He's in 207 on the second floor". "Thanks", I said before leaving the room and making my way to the stairs.

I climbed the stairs up only to run into a few Greasers. At first, I thought that they would probably engage me in a fight or just push me down the stairs. Neither happened. Instead, one of them came up to me and said, "You're the one who's causing the Jocks trouble, right?" "Yup", I told them. "Our leader, Jason Vincent, he will want to meet you", the Greaser says. "After the Bullies, Nerds, and I attack the next game, I'll come and speak to your leader", I told him. "But truth be told, I don't think some of your members will like the idea of me working with Jason". "It won't be a problem", the Greaser says before him and his group started climbing down the stairs. "Okay then", I said before starting my look for Room 207.

It didn't take long for me to find 207, but once I knocked on the door, I didn't get a reply. I knew he was in the room anyway because of the loud music, but I didn't know if he heard me or not. After a while of waiting, I kicked the door open and found him right at his equipment. He held his finger up and then spoke into the microphone. "Our next song will be _Shout_ by Tears for Fears. Then it will be…." I pushed Eric from the microphone and then spoke in it. "Due to technical difficulties, Eric Young will be off the air for a few minutes". I then pressed a button on the device which automatically turned it off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Eric yells at me. "You have something that belongs to John Maciel", I told him. "And that's your business why?" he then asks me. "Eric, I don't like hurting people", I started to explain. "In fact, I hate to do it. But I usually do when it comes to it. However, as long as you help me out, I won't hurt you. All I want is the damn file. You give it to me, I won't hurt you. John told me that I should threaten you, but I don't do that to anyone unless they have coming to them". "Is that why you're going against the Jocks?" he then asks me. "It's not a secret, man. Jake humiliated me in front of the entire school. I'm sure this wasn't the first time either", I told him. "And then there's you, helping the Jocks by broadcasting false stories and narratives that make them look good".

"Listen", Eric pleads, "I never wanted to work for the Jocks. They told me that if I don't help them spread their stories like the one about Jake and Cameron's break-up, then he would shut my station down and make sure that I got expelled. The Jocks, they are not an ordinary group. They're like a criminal organization. Jake has all these connections with different people, some of them being drug dealers. If I even go as far as to piss him off, he would do something like putting marijuana in my locker. He's done it before. I'm surprised that he hasn't done anything like that to you yet".

"I'm dealing with Jake right now", I told Eric. "He isn't going to be causing any more trouble once I'm through. I got John Maciel who's providing support for my idea. He's making the prefects turn a blind-eye on us. He wants Jake's power gone just as much as we do". "You do realize that John has an ulterior motive, right? He's not letting you take down Jake from the kindness of his heart", Eric tells me. "Whatever that motive is, I'll be ready when it happens", I told him. "No", Eric says, "you won't be ready. Not if you just take the file and bring it back to him. John, he's more dangerous than Jake and his goons. I'll give you the file, but you must read it once I hand it to you. You can't just ignore what will possibly happen".

And just like that, Eric dug into his desk drawers and pulled out a vanilla-colored folder. Once I took it out of his hands, I opened it up and then read what was inside. The file spoke of a possible take-over of the school. It spoke of how he was going to take over the Jocks and have them burn the school down. A part of me didn't believe what was written in the file. John already has control of the school. Why would he want to burn it down and rule a pile of rubble? I know John has plans of his own, but this doesn't make any sense.

"I got to return this to John now", I told Eric, "but before I do, we need to talk about how you can help us". "I told you, I can't help you or else the Jocks will ruin my future", Eric says. "You can't ignore what is happening, Eric", I told him. "You need to fight for the right side. You can't keep helping the Jocks. What if one day they decide that you outlived your usefulness and plan the drugs in your locker? That day will come, and you're going to regret not fighting on our side". "If you want me to help, you need to grant me some protection", Eric says. "I could ask John to protect you", I suggested. "No, I need someone who I could trust. John would probably do the same thing", Eric says. I took a deep breath and then I told him, "I'm guessing he would do it to you if he saw you as a threat. Right now, he doesn't. Jake doesn't either for now. But I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you. You got my word".

He took a deep breath and then asked me, "What do you want me to do?" "I got nothing for now", I told him, "but just act natural. Don't call attention to yourself, and don't let any of the Jocks know. I'll let you know by next week". And just like that, I left Eric's room and went back down to my room.

I pulled out my phone and then I called John. "I got your file, man. I'm in my room in case you want to come by and pick it up". "I'll be over in a few minutes", John says before hanging up. While I waited for John to show up, I took out a cigarette from one of my packs and started smoking it. At this point after smoking almost one or two a day since the night Jake humiliated me, it was safe to say that I was addicted to nicotine. I should probably find one of those patches in the local drugstore one of these days to help get rid of my addiction.

After a while of huffing and making smoke rings, John came into my room and demanded for the file. "Here you go", I told him as I handed him the folder. "Thanks. You are useful after all", he says as he takes it from my hands. "There's something called a cloud, you know? Keeps information private and in digital form. Better than to keep it in physical form so that I don't have to get it every time it gets taken", I retorted. "This was actually a fake document", he then tells me.

"A fake document?" I said in disbelief. "What the hell? I have better things to do than for you to send me off to collect fake documents". "I knew Jake was going to have Eric sneak into my dorm room and take the document while I was out. He's predictable", John then tells me. "And why would Jake have Eric do that? Are you hiding something?" I asked him. "Nothing that concerns you", he answers. _Unbelievable_ , I thought to myself while taking another huff on my cigarette. "So, at this point, Jake knows that you're helping me?" I asked him. "I don't know. Frankly, I don't care", he says. "Just do what you got to do, and I'll do what I do best". He was about to leave the room when I stopped him and said to him, "You need to protect Eric".

"Why should I be concerned about his well-being?" he then asks me. "He said he would help us out if we grant him some protection", I answered. "No deal. Not after he broke into my room", John tells me. "He could be useful", I added. "I don't care if he was either your boyfriend or long-lost brother, he's no use to me. He's deadweight to me", John says before storming out of the room.

"Unbelievable", I said out-loud. Well, it's as the saying goes: life is a bitch. John really is hiding something if he wanted me to go after a fake document. Or could the document be the real deal? There's too many questions being brought up with John's involvement. I will have to investigate it when I have time. Something just wasn't right about all this.


	22. Chapter 21: The Jock Massacre

**CHAPTER 21: THE JOCK MASSACRE**

John Maciel may have his uses, but there is something about him now that I can't trust, not after his errand for me yesterday. I was going to have to investigate it as soon as I could, but right now was not the best time.

Tonight, we were going to attack the Jocks on the field. I convinced Craig to have most of the Nerds to join in on the field. He and a couple of others were on the Pool rooftop with Super Slingshots at hand, ready to snipe when the attack commences. Taylor and I were hiding behind the bleachers with the Bullies and Nerds, checking our weapons and making sure we all knew the plan.

"Once the clock says 7:30 PM and they're 30 minutes in the game, we charge out from behind cover and attack," I begin to explain. "James and Carl have already reprogrammed the scoreboard and 'enhanced' their sports cooler as we speak. Any Jocks that have took a drink from the cooler will most likely either be sick by now or have yet to reach that point, but there will be plenty of fight on the field. We may even have to attack the rival team if they see us as a threat to them, but we still stick with the plan. We attack all of Jake's friends and leave them with tons of bruises. Once they're all down on the ground, we get off the field either through the wooden gate leading to the woods or up the stairs. We go in, strike first, and get out. Don't stay around for too long and don't get left behind. Everybody clear?"

Both cliques responded with a "yes, sir" before I turned my attention from the and to Taylor. "You ready for this?" I asked him. "It's going to be risky, but fun," he replied. "I wouldn't consider this as fun, but considering your traditions, I'm not even going there," I told him before checking both my BB Gun and Super Spud Gun. Just when I reequipped the BB gun, that was when Taylor told me, "It's 7:30 right now." "ATTACK," I yelled before all the Nerds and Bullies stormed out from behind the bleachers and onto the field.

I stayed behind momentarily to make sure everyone was out from behind the bleachers before I ran out into the chaotic mess. Everywhere on the field, each Jock was dealing with either a couple Bullies or Nerds. There was a bunch of projectiles flying everywhere, from pebbles to hot potatoes to even a few BB pallets. It was complete hell out there, but for good reason.

I turned my head to the other side of the field towards the Jocks' Clubhouse and noticed the other team practically standing there in utter shock. I did not know the name of the school that they came from, but that was the least of my worries. These guys' uniforms were much more distinct than the Bullworth Bullhorns uniforms. Whereas the Bullhorns wore navy blue and gold, these guys wore bright orange and red. It was good that they were over there though, less enemies to deal with. One of them looked like he wanted to join the fight though, but the one next to him, probably the leader or the quarterback of the group, held him back from the chaos.

I turned my attention back to the rumble going on and noticed a couple of Jocks on the other side of the field towards the scoreboard avoiding the fight. I noticed the numbers on their uniforms and remembered who they were from last week. Number 0 was no other than Jake himself, and number 4 was his lapdog, Jaquon. I wanted to help Taylor and Craig's groups beat the other Jocks up, but there was no way that I was going to let both Jake and Jaquon escape their potential and deserving beating.

I rushed through the mob of fighters, hoping that I would get to Jake faster than going around the field. However, that was not the case when a couple of Jocks got through with beating up one of the Nerds. I quickly dodged his swing just as he charged at me. I dropped my BB Gun and engaged in the fight. I upper-hooked him and then kicked him back from me. He lost his footing and tripped onto the ground, but that didn't stop him from getting back up and charge at me again. I moved to the side and tripped him again. He tried to get back up again, but then one of the Bullies jumped right on top of him, ripped off his helmet, and started beating the hell out of him. I picked my BB Gun back up from the ground, reequipped my Super Spud Gun, and continued my way through the mob. A couple more Jocks tried to attack me, but all they got in return was a hot potato to the head.

I popped out from the mob and found myself a few yards away from Jake. Jaquon mysteriously disappeared though. Just when I started to approach Jake, I started hearing laughter from the stadium. I at first wondered what they were laughing at, but then I remembered James and Carl's task. I looked up at the scoreboard and noticed the words, "Jocks play with their balls." It was not the most original insult considering that was the message the Nerds from twenty years used, but at least it humiliated Jake and his group.

Jake noticed the message on the scoreboard as well right before he turned to me and said, "You're going to pay, Greg". I approached him and told him, "I doubt that". I aimed my Spud Gun at Jake and fired, but he quickly rolled on the ground and dodged my projectile. He then charges at me, but then I whack him in the head with my gun, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

I quickly aim my Spud Gun at him and tried to fire, but I was then tackled from behind and lost my weapon in the process. I tried to shake the Jock off me, but he was too strong. I quickly turned around and saw who it was that tackled me. "You ruined two of our games these past two weeks. Now you're going to pay", Jaquon says before punching me a few times in the face. Without him noticing, I quickly lift my right leg and launch him away from me. I quickly got back on my feet, only to get shoved into one of the support beams for the scoreboard. Jaquon then grabbed my arms and held them tightly behind my back to where I couldn't escape. "Jake, beat his ass. I'll hold him", Jaquon says.

Jake quickly approached me and started punching me in the stomach, with each blow forcing the air out of my lungs. "You dick", Jake says to me. "You just ruined another game for us. I will not have my future ruined by some long-haired faggot". "Let's take him to the cooler and give him a drink", Jaquon suggests. "That sports drink made some of our players sick. He must have had something to do with it anyway". "Great idea. Give him a taste of his own medicine", Jake says. But before they could do anything, I heard a familiar voice coming from behind Jake, grabbing his attention.

"Jake, you dick", Cameron says to Jake. He turned around to face her, but then was met with a sudden surprise as she held my Super Spud Gun in her hands. She pulled the trigger, causing a hot potato to launch out of the weapon and hit Jake smack-dap in the middle of his chest. That potato must have been either a hard one or it must have been launched at an extreme close range because the moment it hit Jake, he fell to the ground crying in extreme pain. He's going to need his chest plate replaced if he was able to feel the blow from that potato.

Jaquon pushed me to the ground, approached Cameron, and tried to pry the weapon out of her hands. I quickly got back on my feet, rushed over to Jaquon, and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out completely. Cameron however decided to play it safe and shoot Jaquon in the crouch. "You're going to pay for that, you whore", he says in a high-pitched voice.

Cameron aimed my Spud Gun at his head and nearly pulled the trigger when I quickly pulled it out of her hands. "Don't", I told her. "As much as he deserves it, getting hit in the groin is good enough punishment for him. By the way, I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone, let alone Jake and Jaquon". "One of the police officers just called for more backup", Cameron says. "You and the others need to get out of here before that backup comes".

"Damn it", I said out-loud. _Thanks for keeping the authorities off our backs, John._ But then again, all I remember him saying was that he would keep the prefects off, not the cops. I quickly kissed Cameron on the cheek and told her, "Thanks, Cameron" before running off into the field to warn the others.

I quickly ran into the fighting mob, shouting at every Bully and Nerd that I could find. "Cops are coming", I kept repeating to every person that I would come across while also avoiding every blow from the Jocks. I told enough of them enough to where most of them started disengaging from the fight and started running either towards the stairs or towards the old wooden gate.

About five minutes after all the Bullies and Nerds dispersed, it was pretty much Taylor and I left on the field, with Taylor dealing with the few remaining Jocks. _Man, are we in big trouble if the authorities catches us,_ I thought to myself as I observed the mess that we caused. On the one half of the field was an endless amount of football players, either laying on their backs holding onto their injured limbs or flat-out unconscious. Man, did the Nerds and Bullies mess the Jocks up.

I was starting to approach Taylor when I noticed the last two Jocks instantly fell to the ground, both hollering and holding onto the back of their skulls. I totally forgot about Craig and a couple of his friends being on the Gym rooftop sniping during the attack. I wonder why they did not help me a while ago when Jake and Jaquon had their hands on me. Oh well, at least they were both injured, and probably going to be bed ridden till next week.

"Taylor, we got to get out of here. The cops are on their way", I told him as I approached him. "Let's get out of here", Taylor suggests as we headed towards the stairway, but as we made it halfway to the stairs we saw over 10 cops coming down the stairs and onto the field. Hell, there may have been 20 cops storming onto the field.

Without saying a word, we both turned around and ran through the busted wooden gate and into the forest. While running through ferns and over fallen logs and branches, one thing I knew that we possibly could not do again. _Full frontal assault is out of the question now. We need to come up with a better strategy or else one of us is going to be spending the night in a jail cell._


	23. Chapter 22: Breaking And Entering

**CHAPTER 22: BREAKING AND ENTERING**

Today was a cold and rainy Saturday, and not much was happening except everyone talking about the game and how yet again the Bullworth Bullhorns had to forfeit. At this point, I can say that my plan was really putting a wrench in the works. How it was going to end their sports program though, I do not know. That was going to be something that I had to figure out as the school does not know my intentions of doing such a thing.

I walked out of my dorm room with that thought in mind as I zipped up my jacket to step outside into the cold weather. But just as I was going to step through the double doors leading outside, I heard someone shout "Move" behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that it was John bursting his way through a group of kids who probably got in his way. He probably had to go on duty today. In fact, I wonder what his duty hours were.

"You did a good job last night", John says as he approached me. "Yeah", I begin to say. "A few Nerds and Bullies were knocked unconscious on the field, but I'm glad to say that we kicked their asses. I wonder though when we will be seeing a difference". "You will", John tells me. "I heard that Coach Sanders is shitting bricks right now because Headmaster Kowalski brought up the idea of canceling future games until you and your friends stop sabotaging the games, which I know you guys won't".

"Damn straight", I told him. "Good to know", he says. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go and deal with some idiot Preps and Greasers who thought that having a rumble in the cold rain was a good idea. I wonder where they get these brilliant ideas from anyway". And just like that, he was gone. Just as he went outside the double doors, an idea popped inside my head.

John made me go after Eric Young to get some file as some test. Ever since then, I questioned what his motives were and if Jake really did try to betray him. And above all that, why is John truly trying to help me? So many questions and no answers. From how it seems a while ago, John will probably be out of his room for the whole day, since he is head prefect.

If I wanted to get those answers, then now is the perfect time to do so now. The only problem is that I do not know which room is John's. Well luckily, I know someone who does. I wonder if Eric will be too busy to answer though. I guess I will find out.

I quickly raced down the hall, up the stairs, and straight to Eric's door. I knocked on the door and waited for him to come out. He did not reply, so I knocked again. After a few seconds of waiting, he finally cracked opened the door enough to stick his head out. "Greg", he greeted. "Can I come in for a moment?" I asked him.

He opened it wide, allowing me to walk into his room. "Did you get me my protection yet?" Eric asks. "No", I replied. "Then why are you here?" he questions. "I need to know which room John Maciel sleeps in", I told him. "There's something not quite right about him, and I got to find out what it is". "You are aware of what he might just do to you if he finds out that you went into his room?" he asks. "He's out dealing with some rumble between the Preps and Greasers", I said, "so it's a good opportunity as any without getting caught".

He opened his mouth, about to say the room number when he noticed that the song he was playing had stopped. "Hold on a second", he replies. He went to his DJ set-up, pressed a few buttons, and started speaking in the microphone hanging above his head.

"Damn, was that song great? Now he comes a great song that still gets my blood pumping, even though I have no girlfriend. Not even a romantic crush in this school. Here's Billy Ocean with _Caribbean Queen_ ".

He then pressed some other button, causing the song he named to play in the background while he turned his attention back towards me. "He's in room 208, right next door", he says. "Next door? Really? And you got caught?" I asked. "I don't know how I got caught", he tells me. I shook my head in disbelief, and then replied, "Well, I need someone to cause a distraction, so no one can notice me going into John's room. Hopefully, maybe I won't get caught when going in or coming out".

"Well, I'm busy with my station, so I can't help you there", he says. "No problem, I know someone else who will help me out", I told him, "and I expect you to help me out soon".

I walked out his room and passed a few more doors to Craig's room. I knocked on his door only to see him open it a second later. All he had on was a gray tank-top and some _Star Wars_ boxers with the Tie-Fighters printed all over them. "I need you to cause a distraction", I told him. "Hello to you, too", he replies. "I need to break into John Maciel's room and find out what he is up to", I explained. "Can you please help me? I will repay you back somehow".

"I think I know what to do", he says. He reached his hand behind the door, and the sound of a click was made before he shut the door behind him. "Go", he says. "If anyone comes into the hallway, they will pay more attention to me than they would anyone sneaking into someone else's dorm". "But your door? You locked yourself out of your room?" Before he could say anything else, someone in the hallway noticed Craig and yelled, "HEY, GUYS. CRAIG'S LOCKED OUT OF HIS ROOM AGAIN".

I turned around and saw that it was one of the Greasers. He and a few more of his friends came out of a nearby room and rushed up to Craig. I quickly backed away from the scene and ran to John's door. I looked back towards Craig and saw that a few more students were surrounding him. With all their attention towards him, I turned back towards John's door and prayed that it was unlocked. I grabbed the door knob, twisted it lightly, and to my surprise it was unlocked. Had John not learned his lesson when Craig broke into his room? I slowly pushed the door open, sneaked in, and closed it quietly behind me.

I flipped on the light switch and turned around to examine John's room. There was nothing too special about it. It looked like any other room owned by an authority figure. That was going to make things difficult for me. If he is the organized kind of guy, that means that he has some things in arrangement of God-knows-what. Alphabetical, relevance, who knows?

I approached a book shelf in one of the corners and started looking for either a composition book or a notebook. Book after book, I could not find anything useful. Nothing about John's motives. I then went straight to his desk and started opening draws. Still nothing useful. All I found so far was referrals, both blank and filled. "You need a computer, John", I said to myself. That was when that idea dawned on me. _His computer. He most likely has one. Who wouldn't in 2028?_

I started looking all over the place for a laptop computer. After a minute or two of searching, I finally found it underneath his bed. I quickly plopped it on the bed, turned it on, and waited for it to boot up. Once it did boot up though, it asked for a password. _Of course_ , I thought. _Never mind the fact that he's head prefect and that he would bust your ass for going through his belongings, but he had the nerve to use a password for his own computer. As if anyone else would want to do the same thing that I'm doing right now._

I quickly turned it off and slid it back under his bed. If I could take the laptop to Craig and have him crack it open for me, then that would be great. However, he was busy right now getting humiliated by the other students. I was going to have to get back into the room at another time and get the laptop when it is safe to do so.

I went back to the door, flipped off the lights, and quickly opened the door slightly to see if anyone was coming or in the vicinity. Luckily, everyone was still harassing Craig down the hall, spitting on him, giving him wedgies. Damn, do I owe him big time?

I quickly and quietly slipped out of the door, closed it shut behind me, and went to Craig's aid. "Break it up, people. This is only funny the first few times", I said while slipping through the crowd and helped Craig out of the situation that I caused. "You can stay in my room till when the Janitor unlocks your door", I suggested. "Thanks", he says as we walked down the stairs and straight to my room.

When we entered my dorm room, I quickly shut the door behind me and locked it. What I must tell Craig must remain a secret between us. "You found anything while in his room?" he asks. "Nothing", I begin to speak. "I think if there's anything that he's hiding, it would be in his computer. The only problem is that I need a password to access his computer". "So, I got harassed and had a good pair of boxers ruined for nothing?" he asks. "I'm sorry", I told him.

He sat down on my bed and took a deep breath. "I will repay you eventually", I added. "Don't think that I have forgotten everything you did for me so far, and what you're doing for me right now". "You plan on hacking into his computer and find anything noteworthy on there?" he asks. "I would if I was a hacker", I said. "I may have something that could help. I'll have to find out who I loaned it last", he says.

"You have something?" I asked. "It's software that helps with hacking", he replies. "It helps with finding out what keys were pressed and what the password is whenever you have to enter a password". "Cool", I said. "How long till you get your hands on it?" "It'd be a while, but I get it straight to you as soon as I get my hands on it", he says.

 _Craig has some hacking software of sorts,_ I started thinking. _I think I really owe him big time._ I turned back towards the door and was about to walk out when Craig asks, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I turned back towards him and then remembered why he was in here.

I pulled out my cellphone and then handed it to him. "I hope you know someone who does know how to unlock doors", I said. "Well, it isn't the Janitor, that's for sure", he replies. He dialed a number into my phone and started talking to one of his friends.

I did what I never thought I could do. I snuck into John's dorm room and tried to look through his belongings. Had he known what I did, he probably would have busted me for trespassing despite our deal. Hell, he probably would have beaten me just for going into his room, or worst: kill me and dispose my body in the woods for no one to find. Nonetheless, I was going to have to do it again in the future. If John is hiding something, then he will most likely have it hidden in his computer. All I need is another golden opportunity to enter his room, but that won't be for a while.


	24. Chapter 23: Racing Jason Vincent

**CHAPTER 23: RACING JASON VINCENT**

Sunday was a step up from yesterday in terms of weather. It was cloudy with cold winds breezing through town, freezing anyone who didn't have anything warm to wear. It doesn't sound much, but at least it was not raining like it was yesterday. Good thing too, because today Cameron and I were finally meeting up with Jason Vincent, leader of the Greasers.

During my stay here at Bullworth, I have heard some stories about Jason. He may be the leader of the Greasers, but he spends a lot of his days at his father's garage repairing vehicles. As soon as any car enters the shop, he knows what the problem is and can fix it. He can make any slow vehicle into a fast car, and that's only the tip of the iceberg.

When he's not in the classroom or the garage, he is either beating up rich kids who enters New Coventry or racing in some illegal street race. He was the fastest out of any racer in Bullworth, and the cops still have yet to catch him in the act. They can't even bust him either outside of the races because he hides his car in places that the cops never bother looking into. He's smart, not just in street smarts but also in common sense. He is also fearless as he led the Greasers' attack against the Preps yesterday and told his boys to retreat as soon as the Prefects showed up. Smart and fearless, he is the perfect ally for our cause, and we were going to meet him for the first time.

He, or rather one of his friends, told us to meet him at his father's garage near the overpass. Cameron and I quickly jumped into my car and drove over to New Coventry. "So, New Coventry? What can I expect from this district?" I asked Cameron while crossing the truss bridge to Bullworth Town.

"New Coventry is one of the poorest districts in the entire town as well as one of the most crime-ridden", Cameron begin to explain. "You can expect a lot of things to happen while being there. You can expect either getting beaten up by the Greasers or mugged by the criminals that inhabit the streets. Some occasions, you can even see a couple of the Townies making their way from Blue Skies just to jump a few Greasers and homeless." "Townies?" I asked. "They hate school kids and will attack them on site. Best to steer clear from them." "They could probably be useful," I considered. "No, they're unpredictable and dangerous. Best just stick to the school cliques if we want to take the Jocks down without complications," Cameron says.

After crossing the bridge, we cut through Bullworth Town, turned onto New Coventry Road, and followed it under the overpass and into New Coventry. The garage was on our right, but we couldn't park it on the street, nor could we turn onto the road on our right as there was a bend, bullet hole-riddled Do Not Enter sign beside the road. I turned to Cameron and she said, "Follow this street through the district. We'll find a turn and make our way back to the garage."

I accelerated and followed the street past several shops, one of them being a Chinese restaurant. "We ought to go there for our next date," I suggested. "Great place. I'm sure you would love it there," Cameron says. But while we continued driving, I noticed all sorts of people on the streets. What Cameron said was true: there was mainly a bunch of scum and homeless. Tons of prostitutes as well, and at one point, I think I may have seen a mugging going on. Yeah, not my ideal place to live in. If this was where all the Greasers were raised, then I'm glad that I never got to experience this lifestyle. _Thank you, dad, for making sure we didn't live in places like this._

A few minutes later, we made it to a T-intersection. "Turn right," Cameron says. "It'll lead us back to the garage." I turned right and drove passed what looked like a rundown train station as well as a small Spazz Industries warehouse. Finally, we made it to the garage. I drove my car into a dirt lot behind the garage and parked it. Once Cameron and I got out of my car, I quickly locked it and set the car alarm on. "Let's hope we can hear it from inside the garage," Cameron says. "I'd hate to come back outside and see that my radio is missing all because we couldn't hear the alarm," I said. "So, you ready to meet the famous Jason Vincent?" Cameron asks me. "As can be. How about you?" I asked. "Let's do it," Cameron says as we both walked to the front of the building.

We both entered the office door and walked up to the counter where there was an older man, possibly in his thirties, counting the cash in the register. He was a brutish-looking guy with thick brown hair, brown eyes, and a stud earring in his left ear. He also looked as if he takes care of his own body, most likely to beat any customers who probably try to get away with not paying. Just from his physical appearance and what he had on – a black leather jacket, white T-shirt, and blue jeans – he must have been a Greaser at one point in his life.

"How may I help you?" he asks as we approached. "We're looking for Jason Vincent. Is he here?" Cameron asks. "What do you want with my son?" the guy quickly asks. "Oh, so you're his dad?" I said. "Yeah," Mr. Vincent says. "I'm his dad, and he's my son. He's a good mechanic like me, he's fearless like me, and he's leader of the Greasers like I was twenty years ago."

"You were the leader of the Greasers years ago?" I asked. "Yeah, I was," he answered. "I wasn't as good a leader though like my son. Spend too much time obsessing over a harlot and getting my crews' asses handed to them by the Preppies all because of it. Glad she's out of my life for good. This business would not have gotten off it's feet had she stuck around. The only good thing that she brought was giving birth to my son and that was it. There's a lesson to all of this: cut out the deadweight in your life, otherwise it will hold you down for the rest of your days."

"Lesson learned, I guess," I replied. I did not have any deadweight that I know of, but I hope that I don't make the same mistakes that Mr. Vincent here made. Hell, I hope I don't make the same mistakes as my dad made years ago. Of course, I don't plan to rob banks and kill people for a living, although he did stop all of that as soon as he found out that I was going to be born. But it is rather interesting that Jason chose to follow in his dad's footsteps. I wonder if he made the same mistakes as his father's or made some of his own.

"So, can we speak with Jason please?" Cameron asks Mr. Vincent. "Yeah," he points and answers, "he's working on the blue Stallion down there. I'll go get him. It's about time he got a lunch break anyway." He walked through the door into the garage bay and went to get him. Cameron and I both watched as he tapped Jason's shoulders and pointed to us, letting him know that we needed to talk to him. There was anther Greaser with him: the same one who tried to take Jake's package from me as well as the one who I threatened that day when I helped Jaquon extort the cliques of their money.

Just as he looked over Mr. Vincent's shoulder and saw me in the office, the hatred on his face took over and he quickly ran into the office and tried to tackle me, only for me to step out of the way and trip him into the wall. He smashed face first into the wall and quickly fell back onto his butt, holding his nose as drops of blood started flowing out of it and onto the floor. "Remember what I said that day at the Auto Shop? Fight me again, and I'll break your hand," I reminded him. Just as he was about to get back onto his feet, Jason quickly told him, "Daniel, stand down."

"But he…." He started to say, but Jason quickly replied, "I SAID STAND DOWN." With Jason in the room, I took a good look at his features. He looked almost exactly like his dad, only with auburn hair rather than brown. And just like his dad, he looks like the kind of character who will not mind giving you an ass-whooping if you wrong him.

"If there's going to be any fighting of sorts, I highly suggest that you all go talk outside. Perhaps in the abandoned railyard behind the shop," Mr. Vincent suggests to all of us. "You heard my father. Everyone outside," Jason says. We all then walked out the front door and walked around the building to the railyard.

The abandoned railyard looks as if no one has been there in years. There was bushes and tall grass growing over the rusty rails and beside the old boxcars. From how the railyard looks, it seems that some of the rails appeared to go straight to Bullworth Town at one point before the overpass was constructed. There also seems to be another part of the branch that goes pass the abandoned train station and possibly to Blue Skies Industrial. Just from the looks of the boxcars here, they must have been left here for maybe thirty or forty years. I wonder if there are any hobos or rats living in them now. They could probably have their uses if I ever got into any trouble with the cops or just need a quick place to hide.

Once I got finished with observing the railyard, I turned back to Jason and started to introduce myself. "My name is Greg Winston, and this is Cameron Joseph. We wanted to speak with you about…." "I know who you guys are, and I know why you're here," Jason quickly says. "You want me and my gang to help you fight against the Jocks who humiliated you that night on the field. I know what's been going on. You got the Nerds and the Bullies to put aside their differences to help you with your cause. Sounds rather selfish on your end."

"It's not just about what they did to me," I told him. "It's about making the school a better place. For years, Jake and his group has been extorting your group of your cash and they've been tormenting everyone under their rule. The Nerds and the Bullies have had enough of their rein and joined my cause to put an end to it." I turned to Daniel, whose nose was still bleeding after crashing into the wall, and I told him, "I still remember the ambush that you and your friends set up last month. If I recall, your friend told Jaquon that you guys were tired of being extorted of your cash every week, and I'm quite sure you guys got punished severely for it, correct?"

Of course, I should have known better than to expect a reply from him. He just stood there with an angry expression on his face, with hatred gleaming off his eyes. I turned back to Jason and hoped that he would reply to my question. "Keep talking," he replied. "If you join and help us," I begin to explain, "then we will make the school a better place. Hell, you guys just may become the kingpins of the school. No more getting harassed by the Jocks, and you can get back at the Preps. You can possibly get the chance to egg or spray-paint Harrington House if the Jocks get out of the way."

Jason looked at Daniel for one second before turning to me and says, "You are the real deal." "Excuse me?" I asked. "I thought you were just the poster-boy for the rebellion against the Jocks, but I can you're serious," he says. "Have you not been to any of the football games these past few weeks?" Cameron asks him. "Hell no," he answers, "too boring for our tastes. We prefer real men's sport: street racing." "So, you'll join our cause?" I ask with a sense of hope filling me inside. "No," he then answers.

"No?" I asked. "Why not?" "You have to prove yourself worthy, not that you are, faggot," Daniel tells me. "Don't pick on Greg," Cameron tells him. "Fuck off, you over-privileged bitch," Daniels retorts. I stormed up to Daniels and was about to say something awfully dirty to him when Jason intervenes and says, "Daniels, go take a walk now, or I'll shove a monkey wrench so far up your ass, you'll have to stand up for the rest of your life."

"This guy worked with the Jocks and beat me up twice. You're seriously going to talk partnership with him?" he asks in disbelief. "What did I just say?" Jason asks him. "Go." And just like that, Daniel turned around and headed back to the garage. "Never had the chance to tell you thank you, by the way," Jason tells me. "For what?" I asked him. "For knocking him on his ass," Jason answers. "He thinks he's so high and mighty all because he knows how to bust into cars and hotwire them, something that no other Greaser in the clique knows how to do." "There is EyeFind or Google if you want to learn how to hotwire them," I told him. "Most of us don't even have computers at home," Jason tells me.

Before I could reply to that, Cameron brought us back on the subject. "How would he need to prove himself and get you guys to join our cause?" "We Greasers are proud of our own cars", Jason begin to explain. "We race in them and that's how we usually get our money to pay those Jock scum our fees. Hell, our own initiation test is based around seeing whether a recruit can handle the heat and driving at high speeds before they become one of us. You want us to join, then Greg here must race us and achieve at least third place. We usually have four racers in each race. He enters second place or higher, we'll help. Third and fourth place, you guys better be able to accept the shame."

Cameron looked at me with a look of concern on her face. Too be fair, I was worried too. I have never once partaken in any street races, not even back in Liberty City where it was popular. If I total my car, then I'm going to have to find a good paying job to buy a new one, and that was something that I was not looking forward to doing. However, I could not walk away from the help that I so desperately needed. With no other choice, I then asked him, "When is the race?"

"Meet us here back at the garage at 8:50 PM. Race starts at 9:00, so be sure you're here and enter by then. We'll be doing a simple circuit race all around New Coventry. As for the racers, … Well, I can't say for sure if they'll give you a warm welcome the moment you show up at the starting line. Just be here and we'll see if you're worth helping." He turned around and started heading back to his father's garage.

 _My first street race_ , I thought to myself. _What did I just get myself into? Well, can't back out of it now. Got to do it just for their help. Maybe it won't be too bad. Maybe the cops won't get involved. I'll just have to wait and see._

 **9 Hours Later; 8:50 PM**

Nine hours after our conversation with Jason, Cameron and I were back at the garage where the other racers have gathered. Among them were Jason, Daniel, and another Greaser that did not look familiar. There was a few more guys, but I think that they were going to wait till Jason and I were done with this race.

I quickly parked my car, got out, and then joined Jason and his friends, who were looking at a map of the town posted on the wall. "So, what's our race track going to be tonight?" I asked Jason while looking at the map. "We'll be doing the New Coventry Loop," he says while outlining the course.

"The starting line will be over at Blue Balls Pool Hall. When the race begins, you first must make a right turn at the intersection by the New Coventry Medical Center. Then you follow that street till you reach this intersection by the garage. When you reach this intersection, turn right again, and follow the street again, avoid crashing at the two sharp turns, and you'll be back at the starting line. There will be three laps. I hope you're familiar with New Coventry by now."

"Just a little, but at least it's not a big district," I told him. "Let's get started now. I'm tired of training the newbie," Daniel says to Jason. "Man, fuck off already," I told him. "ENOUGH," Jason yells. "Just get into your cars already."

I quickly ran to my car and opened the door, but then another hand reached out, grabbed it, and slammed it shut. It was no mystery as who it was. "You best be careful out there, asshole," Daniel says while holding the door shut. "One mistake, and you're as good as dead out there. It's not a surprise that you know deep down that I'll be gunning for you out there on the tarmac. I'm going to beat your ass, and when you cross the finish line last, I don't ever want to see your ugly face around here again."

"Spoken like a true sportsman," I said sarcastically before replying, "I'm not afraid of you." He lifted his hand off my car door and stormed off to get to his ride. I hoped in my car and quickly put my seatbelt on. Before I could pull out of the parking lot, Cameron quickly ran up to my car and knocked on the window. I rolled it down and she quickly told me, "Be careful out there. I think that Daniel guy will try something crazy out there." "Yeah, I got that feeling too," I told her. She backed away and joined the other Greasers in the crowd while I followed the other cars to the racing line.

When we each lined up at the starting line, I noticed what kind of cars the others were driving. Jason was driving a blacked-out Stallion with some flame vinyls on the sides and front. Out of all the cars at the line right now including my own, it was the best looking one. Next was Daniel's car. He was driving a dark orange Kuruma with some black stripes curving across the sides of the car. Then there was the other Greaser. He was driving a silver 4-door Sentinel with some checker flag vinyls and 00 painted on the side, and it sported a carbon filter spoiler on the back. Each of those cars looked impressive but it was their performance that was going to help them get to the finish line.

I couldn't help but wonder how the race was going to start. It wasn't till a random chick with a flag in her hands came out of nowhere and shouted to us when we could start. "When I drop the flag, you guys may begin," she shouted. While she held the flag high in the air, everyone else kept revving their engines, waiting to pull out at a moment's notice. For what felt like an eternity, she held the flag until she finally decided to drop it on the ground. Everyone pulled out of the starting line and the race began.

I was the last person to pull out of the starting line, so I was in dead fourth place. I accelerated my car several feet before having to make the right turn at the first T intersection. While trying to catch up with the car in third place, I decided to turn on the radio. _Can't race without listening to some music_ , I thought. _I hope Eric has something good on right now._

I turned the radio on and just as I did, I recognized the song that was playing: _Hand of Blood_ by My Bloody Valentine. "Good, this is my kind of song," I said to myself as I accelerated towards the closest car. As I got closer to the car, we suddenly had to make the next right turn. I immediately hit my brakes while the other car accelerated. It moved too fast while making the turn and spun out of control. It suddenly flipped over a few times and crash landed into the alleyway. What was once a good-looking Sentinel was now a crumbled mess.

 _Did I do that?_ I thought as I drove past him. As I swerved pass the two sharp turns on the street and continued racing to the finish line, I couldn't help but think one thing: _Don't make a turn at high speeds._ A few seconds later, I crossed the finish line. The first lap was done. Now there was only two more laps left. Two laps, two racers. What could go wrong?

I turned right at the first T intersection and then started catching up with Jason and Daniel. From what I could see, Jason was in first place while Daniel was struggling to get by him. I slammed my foot on the gas to catch up with them, but then I suddenly had to slow down as we were approaching the next T intersection. Once all three of us made it past the intersection and sharp turns, that was when I finally got a chance to catch up with them. I was now side-by-side with Daniel, but that was the worst decision that I have ever made. Without realizing it, he slammed his car into mine, trying to push me off the road and into a wall.

I hit my brakes as soon as I was on the sidewalk, narrowly missing a hobo in the process. "That douchebag," I said out-loud. As soon as I got back on the road, I quickly accelerated and caught up to him. By that point, we crossed the finish line again. Two laps down, one left to go.

Once all three of us made that right turn, that was when I was tied with Daniel. He noticed me right away and slammed his car into mine. I lost control of my car a bit, but once I got steady again, I slammed it into his. We repeated it a couple more times until we started approached the next T intersection. We both slowed down and made the turn. After making the turn and passing both sharp turns, Daniel tried to slam his car into mine again, but this time I decided to play dirty. When he accelerated and steered his car to hit mine, I quickly stepped on my brakes and watched as he drove onto the sidewalk and hit a nearby wall.

The sound of glass shattering as well as metal denting echoed loudly as I sped by the recent accident. It was now only me and Jason as we were only a few yards away from the finish line. At first, I thought about passing Jason and crossing first on the finish line but since Jason said I only had to come in second place just to receive his help, I decided to just let him win. Whatever prize awaited first place, I did not care about. The Greaser's help was the only prize that I wanted.

That moment when I crossed the finish line in second place, I knew that I had the Greasers' support. I accomplished getting another crew onboard with the war against the Jocks. I quickly parked my car in the parking lot next to the pool hall and approached Jason who just received his prize from the flag girl.

"You did good," Jason says when I approached him. "So, you guys are in or what?" I askedhim. "Consider us game," he says. "Thank you," I tell him as I shake his hand. "That was some good racing by the way," Jason tells me. "You should race with us sometime. Maybe you can beat me in a race or two." "No thanks," I told him. Before we could say anything else, I heard a loud shattering noise coming from the direction of my car. I turned around and saw a blood-covered Daniel with a piece of pipe in his hands smashing my windows out.

"Daniel, what the fuck are you doing?" Jason asks as he rushed to him and took the pipe out of his hands. "That asshole totaled my car," he says in defense. "No," Jason says, "you did that all by yourself. Don't tell lies to me." "You piece of shit," I said before charging at Daniel and tackling him to the ground. Without even thinking, I grabbed his right hand and snapped it backwards. The sound of bone breaking filled my ears followed by Daniel screaming and crying in utter pain. Man, did it sound like music in my ears? Not that I usually like this kind of thing, but Daniel deserved it.

"I told you I would break your hand, didn't I?" I told him. I quickly got back on my feet, then I looked at Jason, fearing that I may have gone too far with what I did. "He really deserved it," Jason says. He looked down at Daniel who was still on the ground and told him, "Go in the medical center and get yourself fixed up. We'll talk about this in the morning."

The other Greasers who happened to start showing up at that moment started mumbling under their breaths with some of them saying stuff like, "He's in big trouble now," and "He's going to get it." Daniel slowly got up on his feet and walked across the street and into the infirmary.

By that time, Cameron came up and asked, "What happened?" "We got the support of the Greasers," I told her. I then turned to Jason and told him, "We'll be meeting in the school basement on Thursday at 6:00 PM. That's where we'll plan what you and your gang will do. Be aware that it could get crowded as the Bullies and Nerds will be down there as well. I don't know how much you guys like or dislike them, but just try to be nice. This is a joint operation after all." "I'll make sure my group keeps the peace. You just try and make sure the other cliques do the same," Jason says. "I will," I told him.

With all that out of the way, Cameron and I walked over to my car and inspected the damage. On the passenger side, both windows were completely smashed. On the driver side though, the paint job was completely scratched. My car was going to need a repair.

"Swing by my dad's garage tomorrow and we'll fix it up for you," Jason hollered from the other side of the parking lot. "Can't afford it," I yelled. "I'll pay for it," Cameron tells me. "Thanks, Cameron," I told her. We both hoped into the car and then drove back to the school.

I first got the Nerds' support, then the Bullies, and now the Greasers. That was three cliques against two: the Jocks and their allies the Preps. The Preps barely did anything, so things were looking good. I hope it stayed that way.


	25. Chapter 24: Breaking And Entering Part 2

**CHAPTER 24: BREAKING AND ENTERING PART II**

The last time I broke into John's room and tried to investigate what he was up to, I found nothing. Not a clue in any of his notebooks. I found his laptop though and figured that if he had any true plans for helping me out, then that they would be somewhere on his computer. There was only one problem and that was I did not know his password. Craig said that he would hopefully have something for me to help with hacking into John's computer, but I had to wait till he got his hands on it for me. Finally, after four days he finally got the software for me.

It was a cloudy Wednesday that day. It was about as gray as you could expect a typical November day to be. It was 12:50 PM and I had Spanish class in ten minutes. I was getting my things together at my desk when I got a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Craig in the doorway. "I have something to give you. May I close the door right quick?" he asks. "Make it quick. I got Spanish to attend in a few minutes," I told him. He quickly closed the door, locked it, and then approached me. He held out his hand, holding a flash drive in the palm of his hands.

"What's this?" I asked him. "The hacking software that you need to access John's computer," Craig answers. "You got it already?" I asked surprisingly. "What? You thought it would take longer?" Craig asks me. I took the flash drive out of his hand and said, "Thank you." "Now you just need to find a good opportunity to go back into his bedroom and hack that sucker," Craig says. "Where is John right now?" I asked. "Doing some patrols. I doubt he will be back in his room any time soon," Craig answers. "That gives me an idea," I quickly replied.

"What idea?" Craig asks. "How many people are usually in here when they choose to skip class?" I asked him. "Not many people," Craig answers. "Some days, it's pretty vacant." "I'm going to skip class today, break back into John's room, and hack into his computer," I explained. "Aren't you concerned about your grade in Spanish though? You only got a C- in the class," Craig pointed out. "Have you been hacking into the school's network again?" I questioned him. "I'll be fine. I'll just do some extra credit to make up for the grade," I then said.

"Well, good luck," Craig says. "I'd like to help, but we're going over black holes in Astronomy today, and I really want to learn more. Hell, I've been reading plenty of books about them just to get ready for this lesson." "It's fine," I told him. "I'm sure I got this. I've asked too much of you already when considering what you've done for me the last time." "We'll talk about what you owe me another time, perhaps after this war is over," Craig says. "Later," he says as he opens the door and walks out.

I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket and started texting to Cameron.

 _Hey, could u possibly bring me the schoolwork to my dorm when you get out of class._

 _What's going on, Greg?_

 _Something's came up. Tell Miss Ortega I'm sick. Diarrhea or something._

 _Got it. Do what u need to do._

 _Thanks, Cameron._

"Got my window," I said to myself. All I had to do now was wait till the bell rings and then I can make my move. I checked out the time on my phone to see how much longer I had to wait. "12:57 PM. Just three more minutes," I told myself. It did not take long for me to wait till the bell starting ringing. By the time it rung, I thought only two minutes flew by. "Time to get started," I said out-loud.

I peaked out my room very slowly, seeing if anyone else was down the hall. When the close was clear, I quickly rushed out of my room with the flash drive in my hand and ran upstairs to John's room. When I got to the door, I quickly grabbed the nob, twisted it, and pushed the door open. I looked both ways down the hall to see if anyone else has seen me. Luckily, no one was there. I jumped into the room and quickly closed the door behind me.

I flipped the light switch on and saw everything was organized as before. The last time I was in here, I was worried about moving things to where John would notice them. This time though, I knew where to look for his laptop. I went straight over to the bed and dug out his laptop from underneath. I slapped it up onto the bed, pulled it open, and turned it on. Once I got to the opening screen, I inserted the flash drive and waited to see what happened next.

A small screen-portal opened on the right side of the computer screen. It then started showing a scramble of numbers and letters and it ultimately revealed a phrase: "LOSSANTOSVAGOS1225". I assumed it was the password, so I entered it in the bar and sure enough, the desktop screen appeared. I finally had access.

"You still keep in touch with your origins, John?" I said to myself. With access now granted on his computer, I decided that I should check out his emails first. There was only one problem: how was I going to find out what email service he used? I guess the hacking software would help me with that part.

I tapped the arrow on the small screen and watched as a search bar opened. _Perfect._ I quickly typed "email service" in the bar and pressed enter. A nanosecond later, the results popped up on the screen. According to the software, John uses EyeFind. I quickly typed "EyeFind" on the address bar and pressed enter. Once I was on the website, there was two bars on there asking for an email address and password.

As soon as I saw those bars appear, the small screen displayed another scramble of letters and numbers until the email address and password appeared. "This is awesome. Where do you get this kind of stuff from, Craig?" I asked myself. I typed in the email address first: "thevagoatbullworth ." Then I entered the password: "headPrefectofBullworth".

Once I got access to John's email, I quickly started looking through some of opened mail. I found nothing that reveals anything about any ulterior motives. All these emails weren't anything interesting either. They were just messages written to him by his friends with some of his replies following. Nothing too special. They all talked about what they did in terms of "sweet deals" as well as some beef against some guy named Lamar Davis. Just some ordinary hoodlum crap. I never did get the whole deal with gangs and the things they do, but I guess I never will.

Once I got through with the opened emails, I focused my attention on the unopened ones. For every unopened email I opened and finished reading, I quickly clicked the option to mark the email as unopened, hopefully John wouldn't suspect a thing. Again, nothing important to answer my questions of what he was truly up to.

I logged out of his email account and then decided to check out the EyeFind Document Drive. If there was anything useful, he could have it there. So I went to the Drive, entered his email address and password again, and checked the drive out. There was nothing in there. No documents, nothing. _Damn!_

There was only one place that I could look now: his hard drive. If there was anything to be found on his computer, it had to be on there. He must have Microsoft Word on there and keep every important document on there. That was the last place I was going to look before having to leave the room, but it was worth a shot. If there was anything to find, it had to be on there.

I logged off the internet and opened the file explorer. There was plenty of folders on there for me to look through, so I quickly started my search. I did not see any word documents on the desktop screen, so I did not check out the folder for it. I looked in Documents and found nothing. Lastly, I checked in the Downloads folder, which there was nothing. There was only one place left to check, and that was Recent Places.

I opened Recent Places and saw something that I did not anticipated. According to the page, John had a flash drive titled "USB33FD". Now where John kept his flash drive was beyond me, but I had to look for it. I had to find out what John was up to, and I wasn't going to wait till it was too late to find out.

 _Where would I keep a flash drive if I wanted it safe out of someone else's hands?_ I looked around the room and saw his desk. Last time I checked it, all it had was referrals; however, I never truly looked inside it, as in underneath all those papers. I approached the desk and opened all the draws. I dug through all the papers, hoping to find it. After five minutes of digging through papers though, I lost hope of finding it in there.

I strolled back to the computer feeling defeated until I saw that John had a bedside table with a draw on the front. I approached the draw and opened it. Just when I pulled it and revealed its contents, that was when I saw a bright blue flash drive with the word John written in white marker.

I quickly picked it up and inserted it into the computer. Just as I did, I quickly got access to it and looked through all his word documents on it. There wasn't much on there that I deemed important. It seems that he only saved his schoolwork on there. It wasn't until I found a file dubbed "School Takeover Plans" that I realized that I may have come across something gold.

"Bingo," I said to myself. I quickly clicked it open and started reading the document. According to the document, he was keeping an eye on me the entire time. He spoke about my file obviously, about our first time meeting that day I first arrived at Bullworth, how I helped the Jocks till my betrayal, and even what they did to me on the field. Why would he need to keep an eye on me? Did he think that I would cause another kid to…?

 _Don't even go there_ , I thought. _You don't need to feel guilty right now, especially when you're in dangerous turf._ I pushed my feeling to the back of my mind and continued reading the document. I continued reading the document until I came across something noteworthy.

 _Greg Winston will make an invaluable asset to my master plan. When the Jocks fall, and they will fall, I will use this opportunity to clean up the school. I will put up strict rules that will forbid any clique from taking over the Jock turf. I will use this opportunity to clean the school of drugs, alcohol, and violence. Once this is over, we will take what is rightfully ours. No one will rival us. The end of the school cliques is nigh._

That was the last paragraph before the end of the document, which unfortunately left me with more questions than answers. What was John planning? Is he and the prefects planning to wipe the school cliques off from campus grounds? And what made him think that I would be an invaluable asset to his mission? I only wanted the Jocks to pay for their actions, not all the other cliques. I didn't ask for their help so their turf would be taken.

This was flat-out crazy. John is using me and the cliques just so he could swipe the carpet out from under our feet. I was going to have to confront him about this, but if I did that he would most certainly not he happy to find that I have been snooping in his room. Probably take back his deal of keeping his prefects in line as well as providing us some weapons. I guess I was going to have to do it after the war with the Jocks is over. Maybe I'll find a way to convince him not to pull through with his plan. I don't know. I was going to have to try something or else this could bite me in the ass as well.

I quickly pulled both flash drives out and shut the computer off. I slipped Craig's flash drive in my pocket while also placing John's back in the night table draw, and lastly put the laptop back underneath his bed. I flipped off the light switch and then creaked the door open. I checked both ways in the hall to see if anyone was outside. Once the coast was clear, I exit the room and closed the door behind me.

I quickly rushed back to my room and closed the door behind me. It was then that when the door closed shut that the bell started ringing. I quickly pulled out my cellphone and checked the time. Oddly enough, it was 3:30 PM right now. "I spend two and a half hours in John's room?" I said in disbelief. Either the hours turned to minutes like time within a video game, or I must have had fun going through John's personal documents and emails. Or there was a lot of stuff that I went through. I couldn't even remember now how much content I went through.

Either way, I found something important that would completely affect the war in a negative way. Perhaps to the point to where everyone will back down and leave me back on square one. No, there was no way that I was going to let that happen, not with all the progress that we made. I was going to tell Cameron this. She had to know since she's been on my side since day one. As for Craig, Andy, and Jason, I was going to have to leave them in the dark. It was going to be for the best. I have to find out how to convince John not to go through with this plan. I must find a way.


End file.
